Vérmágia
by hetszinvirag
Summary: Gatewaygirl: Blood Magic c. művének fordítása. Az eredeti történet itt található: /viewstory.php?sid 5561 Severitus, a Főnix Rendje előtt. A vérmágiának meg kellett volna óvnia Harryt, de a rokonai feláldozhatóak. A vérmágia miatt Harrynek a nevelőapjára kell hasonlítania, de a bűbáj kezd lefoszlani. A vér kötelék, de a gyűlölet vagy szeretet emléke is az.
1. Tűz

_GatewayGirl: Blood Magic című művének fordítása. Az eredeti történet itt található: ?sid=5561_

_Severitus, a Harry Potter és a Főnix Rendje megjelenése előtt kezdett íródni._

_A bétázásért köszönet Zizikének._

**1 – Tűz**

Fél órával a tizenhatodik születésnapja előtt Harry két levelet bámult, és az elmúlt éven elmélkedett.

Rettenetes volt. A dementortámadástól kezdve, ami olyan szerencsétlen módon vetett véget a nyári elszigeteltségének, keresztapja halálán át, melyben Harry nem érezte magát teljesen ártatlannak, egyenesen addig a levélig, amit Hermionétól kapott egy héttel a tanév vége után; tizenöt évesnek lenni rettenetes volt.

Harry felkapta Hermione összehajtogatott levelét. Nem nyitotta ki – nem volt rá szüksége. A szavak már beleégtek az elméjébe. Hermione kérdőre vonta az ötödévük bizonyos eseményeihez való hozzáállásáért.

Volt annyira tapintatos, hogy azt írta, nem kizárólag, sőt nem is elsősorban őt hibáztatja a keresztapja haláláért, amitől azóta rettegett, mióta Sirius kikísérte Harryt a Kings Cross pályaudvarra, de félreérthetetlenül a tudomására hozta, hogy nincs joga Pitont vagy Dumbledore-t vagy bárki mást hibáztatni azért, mert nem sikerült elsajátítania az okklumenciát. A levél hosszú volt és részletes, tele megdönthetetlen érvekkel, de a lényeg egyetlen bekezdésben volt:

_Attól, hogy a tanárod feladata az, hogy tanítson, még a te feladatod marad megtanulni a leckét. Amíg részt vettél az okklumencia órákon, semmi jelét nem láttam, hogy megkísérelnél tanulni valamit. Sőt mi több, amikor Piton professzor elküldött (nem tudom, miért, de úgy hallottam, az óráid egy vita miatt maradtak abba, nem pedig azért, mert úgy gondolta, hogy készen állsz), meg sem próbáltad megkérni, hogy tanítson tovább, vagy egy másik tanárt kérni, vagy önállóan tanulni. Értsd meg, Harry, ezt nem azért mondom, mert mérges vagyok rád. Azért mondom, mert tudom, hogy többre vagy képes, és többet __kell__ tenned, de amíg másokat hibáztatsz a saját felelőtlenséged miatt, addig ez nem fog sikerülni._

Harry borzasztó dühös lett, mikor elolvasta a levelet, és válaszul három oldalon keresztül ecsetelte mérgesen, hogy pontosan miért is volt minden valaki másnak a hibája, és hogy Hermione mennyire képtelen megérteni, hogy az átlagember nem tud hozzá hasonlóan mindent egy szempillantás alatt megtanulni. Napokig füstölgött, összeverekedett Dudleyval, és persze ő húzta a rövidebbet, és ezáltal a nagybátyja és nagynénje általános ellenszenvét is sikerült heveny gyűlöletté súlyosbítania. Miközben a szobájába zárva üldögélt, megtalálta az alig egy hete Hermionénak küldött levele egyik vázlatát, és megdöbbenve vette észre, mennyire nyafogósnak tűnik. Miközben újra elolvasta a lány levelét, arra a lesújtó következtetésre jutott, hogy Hermionénak igaza van. Tényleg meg sem próbálta, és ez csak az ő hibája volt. Küldött a lánynak egy rövid üzenetet („Ne törődj a korábbi dühöngésemmel – a nyár elveszi az eszemet. Megpróbálok többet tenni."), és felkészült rá, hogy eleget tegyen az ígéretének.

Az elmúlt két hétben minden este lekapcsolta a villanyt, leült az ágyára, és azt mondogatta: „Nem bújok ki a nemszeretem órák alól. Nem Piton hibája, hogy nem sikerült tanulnom tőle. Nem Dumbledore hibája, hogy nem beszéltem vele." Ezután gyakorolta az elméjének kiürítését, úgy, ahogy tavasszal is kellett volna. Mindezt olyan eltökélten tette, mintha egyfajta vezeklés lenne Siriusért. Nem volt kellemes, de legalább egyre könnyebben ment az elméjének kiürítése.

Tegnap azzal a gondolattal ébredt, hogy le kellene zárnia az elmúlt évet, és tovább kellene lépnie. Belekezdett egy Hermionénak szóló levélbe, hogy elmondja, mi a szándéka, de miután több órán át szenvedett vele, úgy döntött, sokkal őszintébbnek hatna, ha arról számolna be, hogy ténylegesen tett valamit. Összeszorította tehát a fogát, és írt egy rövid üzenetet Piton professzornak, amelyben udvariasan elnézést kért, amiért belelesett a tanár emlékeibe. Miután harmadszorra fogalmazta át az üzenetet, rájött, hogy igazából nem számít, mit ír – Piton sosem fog neki megbocsátani, jobban utálni pedig már úgysem tudná, úgyhogy valójában ezt az egészet csak Hermione kedvéért teszi, és esetleg saját maga miatt. Elővette tehát az utolsó vázlatot, és elküldte Hedviggel.

Mivel a baglya úton volt, Hermionénak nem tudott azonnal levelet küldeni. Úgy döntött, az év lezárásához szüksége van valamiféle szertartásra, amikor beköszönt a születésnapja, és majd annak végeztével ír Hermionénak. Úgy tekintett Hermione levelére, mint az év végének jelképére, a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból jött figyelmeztető levélre pedig mint az év kezdetének jelképére, és összekötötte őket egy szalaggal, ami Sirius egyik ajándékáról származott. Most mindez előtte hevert, a Hedvig kalitkájából származó tálcán. Olyan érzés volt, mint egy gondosan kidolgozott varázslat, gondolta Harry, miközben a gyufával ügyetlenkedett. Idegességében eltörte, és egy új szálat kellett elővennie.

– Hiányzol, Sirius – suttogta, és odatartotta a gyufát a két levélhez. A papír felizzott, és belekapott a láng, Harry pedig a nyitott ablak felé legyezgette a füstöt, miközben a következő szavak keringtek a fejében:

_Ennek az évnek vége. A következő jobb lesz._

Kétszer aludt el a tűz, és kellett újrakezdenie, de legalább a füst kiszállt az ablakon, és sem a füstjelző, sem a rokonai nem vették észre. Amikor a levelek hamuvá égtek, Harry odavitte a tálcát az ablakhoz, kibújtatta a keskeny nyíláson, és belefújta a hamut az éjszakába.

_Menj. Te a múlt vagy._

Azután visszarakta a tálcát Hedvig kalitkájába, majd lefeküdt az ágyára. Tekintetét a kis digitális ébresztőóra kijelzőjére függesztette. Amikor majd éjfélt mutat, kimondja az új mondatokat, ír egy új levelet Hermionénak, megcsinálja a gyakorlatait, majd lefekszik aludni. A papírra pillantott, amelyre az új mondatokat írta. Pozitív kijelentéseket szeretett volna tenni, habár az utolsóból még mindig kihallatszott a túlérzékenység.

_Felelős vagyok a tetteimért._

_Megtanulom mindazt, ami szükséges ahhoz, hogy képes legyek megvédeni magamat és a barátaimat._

_Segítséget fogok kérni, ha szükségem lesz rá, és elfogadom a segítséget a hozzáértőktől, még akkor is, ha személyesen nem kedvelem őket._

Harry megvonta a vállát. Nem tudta jobban kifejezni, amire gondolt. Talán egy-két hónap múlva tisztábban látszik majd, hogy mi a fontos. Újra az órára meredt.


	2. Egy váratlan levél

_2 – Egy váratlan levél_

Harry az oldalán feküdt a sötét hálószobában, és az óra kijelzőjét nézte, amint 23:58-ról 23:59-re vált. Évek óta nem várta ennyire a születésnapját, de ezúttal életbevágóan fontosnak tűnt, hogy pontot tegyen az elmúlt évre, és újat kezdjen.

Hirtelen valami eltakarta a szeme elől a piros számokat. Harry pánikba esve ugrott fel az ágyról, de mindössze annyit látott, hogy egy vastag boríték zuhan az ágyára.

Harry kézbe vette a borítékot. Nagyon vastag volt – vastagabb, mint a roxfortos levelei szoktak lenni – és viaszba nyomott pecséttel volt lezárva. A boríték papírja sötét volt, de az utcai lámpák felől beszűrődő kevéske fényben nem tudta megállapítani, milyen színű.

Miközben Harry az éjjeliszekrényen heverő zseblámpa felé nyúlt, észrevette, hogy az óra már 00:00-t mutat. Egy szikrányi bosszúságot érzett.

_Elszalasztottam! Remélem, ez nem valami rossz előjel. _Elgondolkozott rajta, majd arra jutott, ez attól függ, hogy a levél tartalma fontos-e a következő év szempontjából.

– Fejezd be a szertartást – motyogta.

Gyorsan és ünnepélyesen elmondta a fogadalmát, majd elkezdte kiüríteni az elméjét. Így, hogy valamire kíváncsi volt, nehezebben ment. Ötpercnyi majdnem-üres állapotot sikerült elérnie, majd feladta, felkapcsolta a zseblámpát, és a rejtélyes levélre világított vele.

A fényben a borítéknak mély, meleg vörös színe volt. A pecsétviasz aranyszínben ragyogott, és a fény enyhén megcsillant a díszes „P" betű körvonalain. Amikor Harry feltörte a pecsétet, az röviden felizzott, gyönyörű arany fénybe borítva a kezét. Harry kissé megfélemlítve csúsztatta ki a borítékból az összehajtogatott pergameneket. Ahogyan a boríték vastagságából is gondolta, rengeteg volt belőlük. Kihajtogatta őket, és idegesen ránézett a legfelsőre.

_Drága fiam!_

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és érezte, hogy a szíve hevesen ver a szavak láttán. _Az nem lehet… Egy levél apámtól vagy édesanyámtól? Hogyan? _Kinyitotta a szemét, és a pergamenre pillantott. Újnak tűnt. _Megvan, ez a levél valaki másnak szól! – _gondolta mogorván. Annak ellenére meglehetősen nyugtalanul vette kézbe az első lapot.

_Drága fiam!_

_Ezt a levelet megbűvöltem, hogy a tizenhatodik születésnapodra érkezzen, és ha életben vagyok, akkor előttem jelenjen meg, ha nem, akkor előtted. Ha én kapom meg, te már kétségkívül tisztában vagy a benne lévő információ nagy részével, de fel fogom neked olvasni, és elmagyarázom azokat a részeket, amelyeket egy kisebb gyermeknek még nem lett volna illendő tudnia. Valójában úgy bűvöltem meg, hogy egy pillanattal a tizenhatodik születésnapod előtt érkezzen. A vérmágia miatt – de erről majd később._

_Először is hadd mondjam el, hogy mennyire szeretlek. Remélem, hogy ez felesleges érzelgősség, és hogy elég sokáig éltem ahhoz, hogy ezt szíveddel-lelkeddel tudd, de a Gringotts biztosítási részlege már bizonyára tudomásodra hozta, hogy a Pottereknek megvan az a hajlandóságuk, hogy fiatalon, nagy dicsőség közepette távozzanak az élők sorából._

Ez a bekezdés egy kis kócos hajú, mosolygós arccal ért véget. Harry nem tudta elfojtani a kuncogást. _Nem tudtam, _gondolta, _de nem vagyok meglepve._

_Másodszor (és ez a fő oka a levelemnek), biológiai értelemben nem én vagyok az apád._

Harry döbbenten meredt a szavakra. Az előbbi szavak miatt érzett melegség eltűnőben volt. Elkeseredetten visszatért hozzájuk, és újra elolvasta őket. _Drága fiam… mennyire szeretlek. _Ez volt az oka az „érzelgősségnek", állapította meg. Ezért kezdte ezekkel a szavakkal. Mert James Potter (Harry gyorsan az utolsó oldalra pillantott, hogy megbizonyosodjon, csakugyan James Potter írta a levelet) azt akarta, hogy Harry megértse, hogy bár biológiai értelemben nem ő az apja, attól mégis az apja marad.

Harry lesimította mindig kócos haját. Az két teljes másodpercig maradt úgy, mielőtt visszaugrott volna szokásos rendetlen formájába. Hogy lehet az, hogy James nem az apja? Mindenki azt mondta, hogy pont úgy néz ki, mint James. Talán az igazi – Harry megszakította a gondolatot. _Biológiai, _mondta magában határozottan. Talán a biológiai apja James Potter rokona volt?

_Az egész helyzet nagyon zavaros. (Tudod, most megpróbállak elképzelni kamaszként, ahelyett az édes kisbaba helyett, akiről édesanyád épp most próbálja letisztogatni a borsófőzeléket – nem vagy hajlandó megenni. Ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy a borsófőzelék valami művészi közvetítő eszköz, nem pedig étel, ahogyan Lily gondolja. Okos fiú!) Azt hiszem, az a legjobb, ha az elejétől leírom, hogy mi történt, majd külön írok egy pár oldalt az apádról (és a vele való bonyolult, és gyakran fájdalmas kapcsolatunkról)…_

(Ezt a megjegyzést újabb mosolygós arcocska követte.)

…_és a bűbájról. Lily azt mondja, hogy kisregényt írok, de már akkor is tudta, hogy képtelen vagyok röviden kifejezni magam, amikor rám ruházta ezt a feladatot. Emellett, ha még kicsi korodban meghaltam – és ez nem tűnik lehetetlennek – akkor annyi mindent szeretnék ebben a levélben átadni magamról és anyádról, sőt még a biológiai apádról is, amennyit csak lehetséges._

_A biológiai apád egy barátunk, és egyben Lily egy volt szerelme – ne aggódj, nem volt viszonyuk, teljesen szándékosan fogantál –, akinek a neve Perselus Piton._

Harry kezéből kiesett a levél és a zseblámpa. Az utóbbi pont a térdére esett, mire felkiáltott, és újra megragadta. _Perselus Piton? Piton professzor? De hát nem is hasonlítok rá! És mindenki azt mondja, hogy pont úgy nézek ki, mint James. _Harry próbált nyugodtan lélegezni. _Biztosan tévedtek. Ez lehet az. _Óvatosan újra kézbe vette a levelet, és tovább olvasta.

… _Perselus Piton. „Mostanra" már valószínűleg halott – nem hiszem, hogy egy-két évnél tovább húzza, ha így folytatja. Nagyon veszélyes életet él, és halálvágya van, mióta csak… Nos, nézd meg a „Perselus és a Tekergők, avagy Mi a Fenét Gondoltunk?" című lapot (Az első változatban a „Fene" helyett más szót használtam, de Lily tiltakozott. Hiába érveltem, felemlegetve a tizenhat éves fiúk mindennapi szóhasználatát, azt mondja, hogy mint apádnak jó példát kell mutatnom. Azt hiszem, ehhez az kellene, hogy soha senkivel ne találkozz, aki ismert engem kamaszkoromban!)_

_Szóval, Perselus. A teljes történetet egy másik lapon találod, de röviden: Perselus és én megveszekedett ellenségek voltunk, míg Lily és én barátok. Perselus és Lily barátokká váltak, ezért megpróbáltam normálisan viselkedni vele, aztán Lily elkezdett vele randevúzgatni. Perselus halálfalónak állt, és szakított Lilyvel. Lily és én Perselus ellenségei lettünk. Lily elkezdett velem járni. Perselus otthagyta a halálfalókat. Lily és én elkezdtünk vele együtt dolgozni. Lily és én összeházasodtunk. Lily és én újra összebarátkoztunk Persszel. (Ó, ha életben van, ne szólítsd „Pers"-nek. Gyűlöli. Figyelmeztettelek.) (Leghőbb vágyam, hogy a te idődre a „halálfaló" egy történelmi kifejezés legyen. Elég annyi, hogy nem Perselus volt az egyetlen a roxforti évfolyamunkból. A közhiedelemmel ellentétben még csak nem is mindannyian a Mardekárból kerültek ki.)_

_Röviddel az esküvőnk után Lily terhes lett, de elvetélt. Több hónappal később újra teherbe esett, de úgy döntöttünk, hogy amíg nem látszik, nem mondjuk el senkinek. Akkor történt, hogy meglátogatott minket Perselus. Abban az időben Dumbledore-nak dolgozott, méghozzá nagyon veszélyes területen. (Nem hiszem, hogy az itt leírt politikai információk tizenöt év múlva bizalmasnak számítanának, de ha tévedek, kérlek, helyezd a levelet biztos helyre, és haladéktalanul értesítsd Dumbledore-t. Ez mind a te helyzetedhez kapcsolódik.) Azt mondta, komoly halálfaló-támadás várható, és nem biztos, hogy túléli. Mivel nem volt utóda, az engedélyemet kérte, hogy végrehajtsa a Herem rituálét Lilyvel, a feleségemmel._

_Nem tudom, hogy ismered-e a Heremet. Ez egy meglehetősen bonyolult bűbáj, ami által egy férfi… ööö… (Ha még életben vagyok, nem szabad elfelejtenem, hogy megejtsem veled „a beszélgetést", mielőtt ezt olvasod. Másrészt viszont, visszagondolva ötödéves koromra, ha nem teszem meg még azelőtt, akkor valószínűleg kellemetlenebb helyzetbe is keveredtél már annál, mint hogy zavarba hoznak. Szóval – egy figyelmeztetés arra az esetre, ha nem vagy olyan koraérett: A következő rés ről szól.)_

_A Herem rituálé során a férfi szeretkezik egy nővel, de időzáró bűbájt helyez a magjára, melyet a nő később kiszabadíthat. Ezt általában akkor használják a férfiak, amikor csatába mennek. A legelterjedtebb verzió szerint (amit mi is használtunk) a nő nem oldhatja fel az időzáró bűbájt, csak akkor, ha a férfi halott, vagy halálközeli állapotban van. Leginkább férj és feleség között használatos a rituálé, de a szokások szerint egy utód nélküli nőtlen férfi megkérhet egy közeli barátot, hogy bocsássa rendelkezésre a feleségét vagy rokonát erre a célra._

Harry megtorpant a második oldal alján. Lehetséges, hogy Lily ismét elvetélt, majd amikor újra teherbe esett azt hitték, hogy ebből a rituáléból?

_Bizonyára sejted, hogy egy ilyen kérést nem vesznek félvállról – akár beleegyeznek, akár elutasítják. Lily hajlandó volt rá, ha engem nem bánt a dolog. Leginkább amiatt aggódtam, hogy tudtam, még mindig szeretik egymást – a mai napig is –, és míg azt is tudtam, hogy Lily engem is épp olyan mélyen szeret, attól tartottam, hogy elmélyítem azokat a sebeket, amelyeket a múltbeli veszteség okozott. Végül a következő segített a döntésben: Perselus azért szakított Lilyvel, mert Lily mugliszületésű volt, így akkori nézetei szerint nem volt méltó arra, hogy egy aranyvérű férfi gyermekét hordja a szíve alatt. Az, hogy most Lilyt kérte meg, ahelyett, hogy valamelyik halálfaló társához fordult volna, hogy bocsásson rendelkezésére egy aranyvérű tenyészkancát (azt hiszem, Lucius Malfoynak két unokatestvére is megfelelt volna a követelményeknek), a lehető legőszintébb bocsánatkérés volt, és mindketten azt akartuk, hogy Lily elfogadja tőle ezt a bocsánatkérést, és ezzel megpecsételjük a közöttünk lévő békét. Persze mindannyian bíztunk benne, hogy ez csak felesleges elővigyázatosság._

_Perselus elment. Néhány nappal később Lily ismét elvetélt. Ezúttal egy gyógyító kielemezte a vetélést, megvizsgált mindkettőnket, és megállapította, hogy Lily valószínűleg képtelen lenne kihordani egy tőlem fogant terhességet. Ha elég sokat próbálkozunk, idővel azért végül születhet gyermekünk. Szerettünk volna gyereket, de nem akartam Lilyt még egyszer kitenni ennek az egésznek. Egyikünk sem akarta még egyszer átélni._

_Miközben próbáltuk feldolgozni az információt, hallottuk a híreket a halálfaló támadásról. Több százan meghaltak, és rengetegen eltűntek. Vártuk, hogy majd hallunk valamit Perselusról. Egy hónappal később a vizsgálóbizottság bejelentette, hogy nem látnak esélyt arra, hogy további túlélőket találnak. Vártunk még egy hónapot. A következő termékeny időszakában Lily feloldotta a Herem rituálé időzáró bűbáját. Megfogant, ami csak megerősítette azt a hitünket, hogy Perselus halott._

_Titokban tartottuk a terhességet, hátha volt valami más oka is Lily vetéléseinek. Azután megjelent Perselus. Nagyon közel járhatott a halálhoz, hiszen Lily fel tudta oldani a bűbájt, sőt, mint később beszámolt róla, több hétig lebegett élet és halál között. Meghívtuk vacsorára, és úgy terveztük, elmondjuk neki, hogy Lily az ő gyermekét hordja a szíve alatt, de amikor megérkezett, minden megváltozott. _

_Abban a pillanatban összeomlott, amint meglátta Lilyt. Elmondta, hogy párszor találkozott egy francia szeretőjével (még csak nem is komoly kapcsolat volt), és Voldemort elfogadhatatlannak találta a nőt. Elraboltatta, majd Perselus elé vitette, és azt követelte, hogy Perselus ölje meg. Ő pedig megtette._

_(Ez is olyan dolog, amiben Perselus különbözik tőlem. Ő ebben a szituációban képes számításokat végezni, megbecsülni, hány ember halálát okozná, ha hibázna, és képes meggyilkolni egy ártatlan embert, hogy megmentsen másokat. Én erre sosem lennék képes. Nem tudom megérteni, hogy egy érző ember hogy lehet képes arra, hogy megacélozza a lelkét, és a matematikailag ésszerű dolgot tegye, miközben a matematikailag ésszerű dolog olyan visszataszító.)_

_Perselust összetörte az eset, vagy talán valami más, amit tett, vagy látott a mészárlás során. A keserűsége még mélyebbé és még keményebbé vált. Miután aznap este elhúzódott Lilytől, soha többé nem láttam, hogy valakit gyengédséggel érintett volna meg. És soha többé nem hallottam, hogy megbánását fejezte volna ki._

_Lily és én úgy döntöttünk, hogy nem szabad elmondanunk neki. Attól nem féltünk, hogy megölné a saját gyermekét (még a mi obszidián pengénknek – ahogy néha neveztük – is megvoltak a maga határai), de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Voldemorttól nem tudna megvédeni téged. Amikor Lily terhessége negyedik hónapjába lépett, elkezdtük létrehozni a bűbájokat, amelyek az összes Perselustól örökölt külső jegyet elfedik, és az enyémekkel helyettesítik. (Részletekért lásd az „Apasági bűbáj" című oldalt.)_

Harry újra lerakta a levelet, és megmasszírozta a homlokát. Akkor talán mégsem tévedtek. Örült, amiért késő éjszaka volt, és hogy napközben nagyon keveset evett. Ettől minden egy kicsit kevésbé tűnt valószerűnek. Attól tartott, hogy fényes nappal mindez sokkal ijesztőbben valóságos lenne. Szerencsére akkor már nem az első alkalommal fogja olvasni ezeket a sorokat. _Perselus Piton? Azért, mert az apám – James – és ő mindketten elég régimódiak voltak ahhoz, hogy részt vegyenek valami furcsa aranyvérű szertartásban, melynek során az ember nemzési célból kölcsönadja a feleségét?_

Végignézett az olvasatlan pergameneken. A fő levélből már csak egy oldal volt hátra, az Apasági bűbájról pedig egyetlen oldal íródott. A „Perselus és a Tekergők" épp olyan hosszú volt, mint a fő levél. Harry felhúzta a térdét a mellkasához. Nos, mindig is kíváncsi volt, hogy mi történt Piton és James között. Most elolvashatja James saját beszámolóját arról, hogy Piton miért gyűlölte az apját. Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Miért gyűlölte a valódi apám az apámat – mondta hangosan, majd hisztérikusan felnevetett. A szája elé kapta a kezét, mivel megijedt, hogy felébred a nagybátyja, de a ház csendes maradt.

Harry fázott. A válla köré csavarta a paplanját, és visszatért a levélhez.

_Ezek után nem álltuk olyan közel egymáshoz – senki sem állt közel hozzá. Lefoglalt minket Lily terhessége, majd a te születésed. Most már te végigalszod az éjszakát (többnyire), de mi már nem. Kém van közöttünk._

_Pers meg van róla győződve, hogy Sirius az. Sirius iránt érzett gyűlölete és bizalmatlansága sajnos nem megalapozatlan (Lásd PéaT, avagy MaFG), de engem ez nem érdekel. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Tapmancs sosem árulna el. Mindenesetre Perselusszal való vitáink egyre hosszabbak és egyre csípősebbek lettek. Heves kirohanásai vannak az ellen, hogy öntelt módon megbízom másokban, én meg a fejéhez vágtam a kérdést, hogy máskülönben szóba állnék-e vele egyáltalán. Ez a kérdés falat emelt közénk, ami Perselus bűntudatából épült. Most sokáig nem fog meglátogatni minket, mert nem tudja elviselni a látványt, mikor Lily a karjában tart téged – egyetlen képben mindaz, amit ő már sosem kaphat meg. Furcsa módon most többet beszél velem, mint vele, de csak politikáról és stratégiáról. Össze-vissza fecsegek – sajnálom. Ennek a levélnek jó része teljesen felesleges. Ha visszaforgathatnám az időt elsőéves korunkig, és kedves lennék hozzá… Soha ne merülj el a bosszú élvezetében, nem éri meg. Látod, ez egy apai jótanács._

_Perselus valószínűleg halott, vagy ha életben is van, nem lenne biztonságos közeledned hozzá. Kérlek, kérdezd meg Dumbledore-tól, vagy ha ő már nem él, akkor Molly vagy Arthur Weasleytől, hogy Perselus él-e és elérhető-e. Perselus tudni fog rólad – Lily írt neki egy hasonló levelet (nyilvánvalóan jóval rövidebbet, mivel kevés dolgot kell elmagyaráznia), és amennyiben Lily halott, három nappal azután, hogy te megkaptad ezt a levelet, Perselus is megkapja a sajátját, vagy ha ő is halott, akkor hozzád érkezik meg. Ha még nem hallottál Perselus Pitonról, akkor addigra fel kell készülnöd, mivel veszélyben lehetsz, ha esetleg visszatért Voldemort soraiba._

_Hogy a dolog bonyolultabb (vagy talán egyszerűbb) legyen, az Apasági bűbáj nem állandó. Normális esetben (titkolt örökbefogadás, stb) minden tíz évben megújítják, de ehhez vagy mindkét apa, vagy az anya és az örökbefogadó apa (jelen esetben én) vérére szükség van. Nyilvánvalóan ez nem lehetséges, ha Lily és Perselus, vagy pedig én halottak vagyunk. Lily és én annyira megnyújtottuk a bűbájt, amennyire csak lehetségesnek éreztük. A legfőbb változtatás az volt, hogy Lily beleszőtt néhány számmisztikai elemet, és úgy gondolja, hogy ezek segítségével a tizenhatodik születésnapodig teljesen zavartalan marad majd a bűbáj. Akkortól kezdve elkezdenek majd lefoszlani rólad a rám emlékeztető külső jegyek. Mivel ez egy véralapú varázslat, nem egyik napról a másikra fog történni. (Nagy vérveszteség felgyorsíthatja a változást, így ajánlom, hogy kerüld el. Hidd el, nem viccből mondom.)_

Harry megborzongott. _Ez azt jelenti, hogy elkezdek majd úgy kinézni, mint Piton? – _gondolta_. Juj!_

_Bárcsak képes lennék mindazt elmondani, amit szeretnék. Minél többet írok, annál biztosabb vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan meg fogok halni. Azt akarom, hogy ismerj engem. Azt akarom, hogy tudd, szeretlek. Azt akarom, hogy emlékezz rá, hogyan sétáltam veled, és énekeltem neked, amikor nem tudtál elaludni. Azt akarom, hogy az enyém legyél, de bánt, hogy elloptalak tőle. Az én lopott gyermekem. Légy az övé is, ha ez lehetséges._

_Szerető mostohaapád:_

_James Potter_

Harry megdörzsölte a szemét, és kényelmetlen nedvességet érzett. Letette a levelet, és felállt. Bizonytalanul járkálni kezdett az ablak és az ágy között.

_Miért pont Piton? Nem bánnám, ha Sirius vagy Remus lenne az. Vagy akár… _Harry felidézte magában, kik ismerhették az apját. Végül úgy döntött, hogy Peter rosszabb lenne, mint Piton. Ennyi.

Piton gyűlölte őt, ő pedig gyűlölte Pitont. Piton találkozásuk első pillanatától kezdve örömét leli abban, ha kegyetlenkedhet vele, és… Harry összeszorított foggal elismerte, hogy válaszul ő is csaknem ugyanolyan tisztességtelen volt. Csak az tartotta vissza attól, hogy pont olyan szörnyen viselkedjen Pitonnal, mint Piton vele, hogy nem volt meg hozzá a szükséges hatalma. _(__Soha ne merülj el a bosszú élvezetében.)_

Kétségbeesetten szeretett volna tükörbe nézni, hogy lássa, változtak-e az arcvonásai, de az ajtó kívülről volt bezárva. Óvatosan megtapogatta az orrát. Olyan orr-formája volt. Ráébredt, hogy nem is tudja, normális esetben milyennek érzi az orrát. Lesimította a haját. Tényleg úgy maradt egy pillanatra?

_Azt hiszem, nem is annyira számít, _gondolta. _Valójában nem. James nyilvánvalóan szeretett, úgyhogy ez olyan, mintha rájöttem volna, hogy örökbefogadtak. Végül is, azt hiszem, valami ilyesmi történt._

_Habár kíváncsi vagyok, vajon Piton mit fog tenni?! Valószínűleg megpróbál majd megölni, ha nem engem, akkor valaki mást! A háta közepére sem kívánja, hogy bármi köze legyen hozzám._

Harry újból kézbe vette a pennát és a pergament. Küldenie kell Ronnak és Hermionénak egy-egy rövid levelet, amiben épp csak annyit árul el, hogy a barátai tudjanak neki segíteni. Órákig tartott, mire megfogalmazta őket, és közben felmerült benne, hogy esetleg az egész csak egy gondosan kidolgozott ugratás. Végtére is, mi a bizonyíték arra, hogy ez a levél tényleg James Pottertől származik, nem pedig Fred és George Weasleytől? Mikor ez a gondolat felötlött benne, teljesen átírta a Ronnak szóló levelét, Hermionééból meg teljesen ki is hagyta a témát. Mire befejezte az üzeneteket, kelet felől már halvány fény derengett az ég alján.

_Kedves Ron!_

_Még csak pár órája tart a születésnapom, és máris ez életem második legfurcsább napja! Mondd meg Frednek és George-nak, hogy elsőre teljesen bedőltem nekik. Az aranyszínű pecsét különösen kedves ötlet volt. Tényleg létezik olyan, hogy Apasági bűbáj?_

_Boldog születésnapot nekem!_

_Harry_

_Kedves Hermione!_

_Rengeteget gondolkoztam azon, amit írtál. Igazad volt, és sajnálom, hogy olyan gorombán reagáltam rá. Azt hiszem, ezzel csak bebizonyítottam, mennyire igazad van, nem? Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy rendszeresen gyakorlok, és igyekszem minden házi feladatot megcsinálni. (A gyakorlati bájitaltan feladathoz nincsenek meg a szükséges hozzávalóim.) Küldtem egy bocsánatkérő levelet Piton professzornak, és ha elkezdődik az iskolaév, meg fogom kérdezni Dumbledore-t, hogy ő vagy Piton tanítana-e. Felhatalmazlak arra, hogy ha azt látod, hogy megint hülye vagyok, figyelmeztess rá, hogy tartozom annyival Siriusnak, hogy ésszerűen viselkedjek._

Harry megdörzsölte a szemét. Elgondolkozott, vajon képes lesz-e valaha is a szájára venni Sirius nevét anélkül, hogy elhagyatottnak és bűnösnek és _butának_ érezze magát. Hedvig visszatért, Harry legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére válasz nélkül, így Harry azzal töltötte az időt, hogy a bagoly puha tollait simogatta, és azt mondogatta neki, mennyire gyönyörű és okos és gyors. Felmerült benne, hogy most már valószínűleg nehezebb lenne bocsánatot kérni Pitontól. Örült, hogy már előzőleg elküldte a levelet: nem akarta, hogy Piton azt higgye, csak azért kér bocsánatot, mert rokoni kapcsolat van köztük – már ha egyáltalán tényleg így van.

Odaadta Hedvignek az új leveleket, még mielőtt meggondolta volna magát, de azt mondta neki, hogy pihenjen egyet az Odúban. Pár óra múlva megbánja majd ezt a döntést.


	3. Várt levelek

_3 – Várt levelek_

Harry rövidke alvás után arra ébredt, hogy kopogtatást hall az ablak felől. Vernon bácsi átalakította az ablakot úgy, hogy épp csak annyira lehessen kinyitni, hogy Harry képes legyen ki-be csúsztatni Hedviget. Harrynek ki kellett dugnia a kezét, megvárni, amíg a bagoly rászáll, majd besegíteni a madarat. Ma azonban a bagoly, amelyik felébresztette, egy hatalmas csomagot hozott, ami ezt eléggé megnehezítette. Harrynek sikerült a csomagot az ablakpárkányra irányítania, így a bagoly megszabadulhatott tőle, Harry pedig el tudta kapni, mielőtt leesett volna, majd az ismeretlen baglyot is becsalogatta az ablak alatti keskeny résen.

Mivel tudta, hogy Petunia néni hamarosan megérkezik, hogy felébressze, elrejtette a csomagot a laza padlódeszka alatt, anélkül, hogy kibontotta volna. Mikor biztonságba helyezte, kinyitotta a levelet.

_Üdvözlet, legkiválóbb üzlettársunk!_

_Kegyes hozzánk az élet! Még nincs ugyan nyereségünk, de nem is éltük fel az összes megtakarításunkat, ami kereskedő barátaink szerint pompás eredmény az első üzleti évben. Az egyik ilyen barátunk, a Zonko vezetője felajánlotta, hogy szívesen forgalmazná néhány termékünket, és sikerült kölcsönösen kedvező megállapodást kötnünk vele. Értesíts majd, mikor lesz az első kviddics mérkőzésetek, és küldünk egy szállítmányt Roxmortsba arra a hétvégére!_

_Jelenleg az üzlet főként bagolypostával működik, de béreltünk egy helyiséget az Abszol úton. (Nem, nem olyan, ami miatt Anya szégyellné magát. De persze végre be tudtuk járni a Zsebpiszok közt – bár igazából csalódást okozott. Semmi igazán ragyogót nem láttunk, bár voltak elég gusztustalan dolgok.) A heyiséget főként a termékek előállítására használjuk, bár van egy kis üzlet része is – alig nagyobb egy gardróbszekrénynél, és egy kis ablak nyílik belőle az üzem felé. Nézz be hozzánk valamikor, a cím „Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat" (ne dadogj, amikor belekiabálod a kandallóba!), és körbevezetünk._

(Ide először az volt írva, hogy _és kiverünk belőled még egy kis pénzt, _de át volt húzva.)

_Mellékelten küldünk néhány kísérleti darabot használati utasítással. Használd őket egészséggel! Talán a drága unokatestvéred is szívesen megkóstolna párat! (Neki a __**zöld **__címkéseket ajánljuk.) Mint mindig, most is roppant hálásak lennénk, ha _[_esztelen rajongóidat_ kihúzva] _iskolatársaidat arra bíztatnád, hogy rendeljenek a termékeinkből._

_Odaadó szolgáid:_

_Gred és Forge Weasley_

Harry a szemöldökét ráncolta. Valószínűtlennek tűnt, hogy az ikrek ennyi energiát fektetnének abba, hogy megtréfálják, főleg, mert épp szívességet kértek tőle, és úgy tűnt, kicsit aggódnak amiatt, hogy nem is utolsó alkalommal.

Puli érkezése zökkentette ki a gondolataiból, aki képeslapot, ajándékot és házi süteményt hozott Rontól. Harry ki sem bontotta az ajándékot, csak elrejtette. Előző este nem kapott vacsorát, és a sütemény illata az éhséggel párosulva felülkerekedett az elővigyázatosságán. Két darabot sikerült elfogyasztania belőle, mikor meghallotta, hogy fordul a kulcs a zárban.

Harry sietve végiggondolta a lehetőségeit. Nem volt elég ideje ahhoz, hogy a padlódeszka alá rejtse a süteményt, és egyébként is, szinte biztos, hogy a nagynénje megérezné az illatát. Úgy döntött, a sütemény felét feláldozza, a többit pedig a pokróca alá rejtette. Fájdalmas volt látni, ahogy nagynénje elkobozta a kint hagyott süteményt, és még rosszabb volt, hogy közölte, ezután nincs szüksége reggelire, de legalább nem keresgélt tovább. Lehet, hogy csak nem jutott eszébe. Dühösen odaadta Harrynek az aznapra kirótt házimunkákról írt listát.

Harry bevetette magát a fürdőszobába, megmosakodott (kétszer is, hátha attól majd éberebbé válik), és megfésülködött.

És úgy maradt a haja.

Harry a tükörképére meredt. A haja teljesen normálisan nézett ki, fekete volt, és a hosszabb fürtök enyhén hullámosak. Olyan volt, mint máskor… kivéve, hogy nem állt szerteszét. Megrázta a fejét. A haja a megszokott módon szállt mindenfelé… aztán lesimult, majdnem teljesen, mintha egy kicsit még meg kellene igazítani. Áthúzta rajta a fésűt. Úgy maradt.

– Ó, a francba – suttogta.

Ekkor bánta meg, hogy hajnalban elküldte Ronnak azt a levelet.


	4. Egy váratlan levél 2

_4 – Egy váratlan levél 2._

Perselus Piton fürkészően figyelte a morajló szürke masszát, kíváncsian várva, mi történik, miután hozzáadta a porított ametisztet. Ha sejtése beigazolódik, akkor a bájital leülepszik, és a védelmező főzet előnyös tulajdonságaihoz hozzáadódik a tiszta gondolkodás képessége, valamint az ametiszt védelmet nyújt a főzetben lévő ólom agykárosító hatásával szemben. _Habár – _elmélkedett_ – a végén el kell távolítani az ólmot. A legjobb esetben is rendkívül fájdalmas főzet lesz. _Persze ha téved, az is lehet, hogy az egész egyszerűen felrobban a hozzávalók összeférhetetlensége miatt.

Miközben az üstöt bámulta, valami testet öltött mellette a levegőben, és a karjai közé pottyant. Perselus a tárgyban egy borítékra ismert, és felhorkant. _Valaki itt egy kicsit felvágós, nem igaz? – _gondolta utálkozva, és tovább bámulta a főzetet. Lassan megjelent a közepén egy elmosódott szélű mélylila folt. Milliméterről milliméterre terjedt, míg az egész főzet testes, sötét ibolyaszínben pompázott, és teljesen tisztává, átlátszóvá vált. Perselus ajkán ádáz mosollyal átlebegtette az üstöt a tűzről egy kis asztalra, hogy lehűtse.

Csak ekkor vett tudomást a borítékról, és a döbbenettől majdnem hanyatt esett. Tizenöt éve nem találkozott ezzel a mélyvörös pergamennel és a rajta lévő aranyszínű „P" betűt formázó pecséttel.

– James? – lehelte.

Majd mikor meghallotta, milyen gyengéden hagyta el a név az ajkát, elkáromkodta magát.

– Valaki ellopta a levélpapírodat, kísértet – húzta el a száját. A gúnyolódás egy kicsit javított a közérzetén, de nem sokat. Úgy érezte, a saját teste elárulta, ahogy a látvány hatására felgyorsult a szívverése. Egy levél Jamestől – vagy Jamestől és Lilytől… Még ha ez lehetséges is lenne, nem lenne szabad _vágynia _rá.

Egyik ujját lassan, megfontoltan becsúsztatta a borítékba, és feltörte a pecsétet. Felkészületlenül érte a hirtelen felizzó aranyló fény, mely elborította a levelet és a kezét, és egy pillanatra megduplázta a Potterek családi címerén a kiemelkedő „P" betűt. A pergament könnyű lemásolni. A bűbájt azonban nem tudja létrehozni olyasvalaki, akinek az ereiben nem Potter-vér folyik.

– És jól csinálta – lehelte, de ezúttal nem volt gúny a hangjában. Túlságosan kiszáradt hozzá a szája.

_Drága Perselusom!_

_Ezt a levelet megbűvöltem, hogy három nappal Harry tizenhatodik születésnapja után jelenjen meg előtted, ha én halott lennék. Ha te is halott lennél, akkor Harrynek fog megjelenni. Ő már kapott egy levelet a születésnapján Jamestől…_

_Harry? James?_ Piton átlapozta a levelet, és az aláírásra nézett. Lily – állt a levél végén a szertelen aláírás, végén egy kis liliomot ábrázoló rajzzal. Annak idején gyakran látta, amint a nő öt másodperc alatt elkészíti a rajzocskát. Valószínűleg nehezebb lenne leutánozni, mint a kézírását.

Piton keze az asztalra hanyatlott, de továbbra is szorosan markolta a levelet. Lehunyta a szemét. Lily… Egy levél Lilytől…

_Ami nem jelenti azt, hogy kevésbé halott – _emlékeztette magát erőnek erejével. _Nem kellene halott lányoktól leveleket kapnom, kedves szellem – _gondolta. _És mi van Harryvel? Nem hagyom, hogy megöljék a drága kisfiadat – ennél többet ne kérj tőlem. _Majdnem letette a levelet, és elsétált.

Majdnem a még mindig lobogó tűzre vetette.

Eszébe jutott a legelső sorok. _„Harry már kapott egy levelet Jamestől." Mivel kapcsolatban? Tudnom kell, mit írt rólam James Potternek. „Potter." Ez valaha Jamest jelentette. A fene vigye el mindkettőjüket. _Kinyitotta a szemét, és tovább olvasott.

_Drága Perselusom!_

_Ezt a levelet megbűvöltem, hogy három nappal Harry tizenhatodik születésnapja után jelenjen meg előtted, ha én halott lennék. Ha te is halott lennél, akkor Harrynek fog megjelenni. Ő már kapott egy levelet a születésnapján Jamestől._

_Röviden szólva, Harry a te fiad._

– Nem! – kiáltott fel Piton hangosan. – Istenem, Lily, mikor kezdtél hallucinálni? Az a tökfej az öntelt férjed kiköpött mása.

Kelletlenül tovább olvasott.

_Amikor nem tértél vissza, beteljesítettem a Herem rituálét, és megfogantam. Emlékszel arra a vacsorára, amelyre meghívtunk a visszatérted után? Azon az estén akartuk elmondani, de az a történet a francia szeretődről meggyőzött minket, hogy nem lenne biztonságos a gyermek számára, és számodra sem, ha bárki tudomást szerezne róla. Apasági bűbájt használtunk, még a születés előtt elkezdve, hogy növeljük a hatékonyságát, és a gyermek úgy nézzen ki, mint James. Abból ítélve, hogy Harry mennyire hasonlít Jamesre, azt hiszem, határozottan felismerhetőek lesznek rajta a te vonásaid, amikor a varázslat elkezd lefoszlani. Ami három nappal ezelőtt el is kezdődött, ha sikeresen módosítottam a bűbájt._

– Persze, hogy sikeresen módosítottad! – dühöngött Piton. – Mikor fordult elő, hogy akár egyetlen bűbájt is elrontottál? – Megborzongott. _Az az… elkényeztetett, önző, öntelt fiú az enyém? _Most jutott el a tudatáig az előző állítás. _És ő ezt tudja?_

_Erről senkinek nem beszéltünk, még Dumbledore professzornak sem. Mindazonáltal fontosnak gondoltuk, hogy te is és Harry is megtudjátok, még mielőtt annyira lefoszlana a bűbáj, hogy láthatóvá válna a rokonságotok. Neki előbb elmondtuk, arra az esetre, ha visszatértél volna Voldemorthoz, vagy megőrültél, vagy más módon jelentene veszélyt, ha felvenné veled a kapcsolatot. Olyan instrukciókat kapott, hogy amennyiben még sosem hallott rólad, kérjen tanácsot Dumbledore-tól._

_Két dolgot kérek tőled: az egyik, hogy ne válaszd el a keresztapjától, ha szeretik egymást. Tudom, hogy nem tartod sokra Siriust, de mi őt választottuk, részben azért, hogy ellensúlyozzon téged. Másodszor, szívből remélem, hogy nem bánod, amiért félvér gyermeked született, de ha mégis, inkább gyorsan küldd el magadtól, mint hogy a csalódásoddal lassan mérgezd meg. A mi Harrynk nem érdemli ezt amiatt, hogy te milyen nőt választottál._

_Isten veled, szerelmem. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy megtévesztettelek ebben, aminek pedig a legnagyobb ajándékomnak kellett volna lennie. Tartsd becsben a fiadat, és ne gyűlöld azért, amit mi tettünk ellened Jamesszel._

_Örökké szeretni foglak, én obszidián pengém, árnyékhercegem, első szerelmem. Ha még mindig szeretsz engem, légy kedves Harryhez._

_Csókjaink köré bűbájok rajzolják az éj árnyait_

_és szerelmes sikolyainkat elviszi a szél, nem hallja meg a menny._

_Lily_

Perselus lehunyta a szemét.

* * *

Egy órával később Perselus úgy jelent meg Dumbledore irodájában, mint amikor egy viharfelhő úszik be a nap elé.

– Felmerült egy sürgős probléma – jelentette ki.

Dumbledore kíváncsian nézett rá.

– Igen, Perselus? Már megint tündérmanók költöztek be a bűbájtan szertárba?

– Ne humorizáljon! – csattant fel Perselus. Hozzávágta Lily levelét Dumbledore-hoz. – Olvassa el! – Kicsit habozott. – Csak az első oldalt – tette hozzá némiképp zavarba jőve.

Dumbledore derűsen felvonta a szemöldökét, majd lepillantott a pergamenre. Miközben olvasni kezdte, vidámsága gyorsan elpárolgott.

Miután többször elolvasta a levél első oldalát, visszaadta Perselusnak, és íróasztalára dőlve összekulcsolta a karját.

– Belátom, hogy ez felvet néhány aggasztó következményt, de Perselus, nem lehetséges, hogy esetleg a személyes érzelmeid miatt eltúlzod a leghosszabb távúakat?

– Én megöltem azt a francia nőt, Dumbledore! Megöltem, mert a Nagyúr azt parancsolta. Harry Potterrel nem tehetem ezt – még ha néha szeretném is. És ismeri a vérmágia erejét – tizenhat évig használta arra, hogy biztonságban tartsa a fiút. Most _engem _lehetne felhasználni ellene, amint valaki tudomást szerez róla. – Perselus elkezdett fel-alá járkálni.

– Most mit fog tenni? Megöl engem, hogy a fiú biztonságban legyen? Abbahagyom a kémkedést, és elrejtőzöm a Sötét Nagyúr elől, hogy a fiú biztonságban legyen? Állandóan érzem majd a karomban az égető fájdalmat? Még csak nem is _kedvelem_ a kölyköt!

– A kettes számú megoldást fogjuk választani, ha szükségessé válik – jelentette ki határozottan Dumbledore. – Azonban az apasági bűbáj lassan foszlik le – mivel véralapú varázslat, így valamilyen szinten még a szervekben is jelen van. Hat hónap, vagy akár több is eltelhet, amíg a változások nyilvánvalóan természetellenessé válnak. Jamesszel mindketten magasak, vékonyak és fekete hajúak voltatok – ez most előnyünkre válik.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbálta a lehető legpontosabban maga elé képzelni Harryt. Meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy a legtisztább kép, amit fel tud idézni, egy apró elsőéves fiúcska, aki dacosan bámul rá. Azon túl mindig Jamest látta helyette.

– Azt hiszem, az orrát Lilytől örökölte – mondta, miközben továbbra is próbálta maga elé idézni az idősebb Harry Pottert. Bizonyára képes felidézni Harry Pottert! Az a fiú régóta szálka a szemében.

– Igen. Ez segíteni fog – értett egyet Dumbledore. – Az ajka és az arcvonásai azonban egyértelműen Jamesre ütnek, bár a szeme határozottan Lilyé. Ezért olyan érzés sokszor, mintha Jamest látná az ember. Amikor összevonja a szemöldökét, James vad dühét látom, bár Harryé sokkal sötétebb. Amikor nevet, James tréfái jutnak eszembe, holott Harry sokkal visszahúzódóbb.

– Ne kezdje el összezavarni a rólam őrzött emlékképekkel.

– Nem kell aggódnod, Perselus. Ugyan nem tudom elfojtani ezeket a képzettársításokat, de sosem feledkezem el a diákjaim valódi kilétéről – nem úgy, mint sok más tanár.

Piton összeszorította a fogát a finom célzás hallatán. Biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore pontosan tudja, kire a legjellemzőbb ez a hiba.

– Tehát úgy gondolja, hogy még több hónapunk van.

– Ha csak Harry kinézete miatt kellene aggódnunk, akkor több hónapunk lenne.

Perselus várt.

– De? – tette fel végül a kérdést.

– Ma üzenetet kaptam Molly Weasleytől. Eléggé meg volt döbbenve, ugyanis Ron az apasági bűbájról érdeklődött. Molly azt mondta, Ron állítása szerint Harry kérdezősködött róla.

– Az az agyatlan tökfej!

Dumbledore csendes rosszallással nézett rá. Amikor Perselus kissé megnyugodott, az igazgató szelíden folytatta.

– Ron állítása szerint Harry nem említette, miért kérdezi. Biztos vagyok benne, ha elmagyarázzuk neki a helyzetet, képes lesz valami alternatív magyarázattal szolgálni a barátjának.

Perselus a fogát csikorgatta.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy egy nemes griffendéles, elég jól hazudik, nem?

Dumbledore felsóhajtott, de ajka félreérthetetlenül mosolyra kunkorodott, miközben Perselustól Fawkes felé fordult. Megsimogatta a főnix csillogó tollazatát.

– Hány griffendélessel volt kapcsolatod, Perselus?

– Csak azzal a kettővel – felelte Perselus ingerülten. – Hacsak nem arra kíváncsi, hogy hányat…

Dumbledore feltartott kézzel intette csendre.

– Nem, Perselus. Csupán a romantikus kapcsolatok érdekelnek.

– Kettővel.

– És legalább ketten a barátaid voltak. Mégis gyűlölöd a házat.

– Az első kapcsolat rosszul végződött, a másik pedig… – Perselus hirtelen elhallgatott. – Az is rosszul végződött, de az én kezem, az én szavaim által. Lily halott, és én gyűlölöm őt. Jamest megölte a Sötét Nagyúr, Augustus pedig az ő szolgálatában áll. Ki az, aki abból a házból nem okozott nekem keserűséget? – Megfordult, és gúnyosan Dumbledore-ra mosolygott. – Maguk kívülről mind nagyon tisztességesek, belülről azonban annál harapósabbak. – Felkapta a levelet. – Beszélek vele.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

– Nem bízik bennem? – gúnyolódott Perselus. – Gyűlölöm a fiút, nem tagadom. De ez épp annyira az én gondom, mint az övé, és végső soron beszélnem kell vele. Lehetőleg még mielőtt elkezdődik az iskola. – Ádáz öröm suhant át az arcán. – És ha valakinek, akkor nekem sikerülni fog annyira megrémiszteni a kölyköt, hogy tartsa a száját.

– Természetesen bízom benned, Perselus – válaszolt Dumbedore bosszantó szelídséggel, mintha Perselus tökéletesen kedves lett volna. – Ha az a szándékod, hogy idehozod a fiút, hogy veled éljen, nekem nincs kifogásom ellene, feltéve, hogy ő beleegyezik.

Perselus kidülledt szemekkel meredt az igazgatóra.

– Hallotta, mit mondtam? _Gyűlölöm _a fiút.

– Ahogy kívánod – mosolygott Dumbledore. – Akkor arra kérlek, hogy ne bántsd őt, miközben épp buzgón próbálod megvédeni.

– Azt teszem, ami célravezető – sziszegte Perselus összeszorított foggal.

– Jól van. Jó éjszakát, Perselus.

Perselus elviharzott, némi megelégedettséget merítve abból az érzésből és hangból, ahogyan a talárja suhogott utána. Már félúton járt a pince felé, mikor rádöbbent, hogy elfelejtette viszonozni az igazgató jókívánságait.


	5. Egy meglepett látogató

**_5 – Egy meglepett látogató_**

Perselus megvetően nézett a nagydarab emberre, aki ajtót nyitott. A férfi hasonlóan megvetően nézett rá, vagy legalábbis megpróbált. A dölyfös arckifejezés helyett sokkal inkább a nyers gyűlölet égett bele a vonásaiba.

– Harry Potterhez jöttem – jelentette ki Perselus érthetően, olyan hangon, mintha azt gyanítaná, hogy egy féleszűhöz beszél.

A férfi apró malacszemei kitágultak.

– Téves cím – vicsorogta, és megpróbálta becsapni az ajtót. Perselus villámgyors reflexeivel elkapta az ajtót, és beljebb tolta.

– Nem szoktam tévedni – közölte gúnyosan. – Ahhoz túlságosan sok embert ölök meg.

A férfi hátrább lépett.

– Nézze – hetvenkedett –, a kölyök egy semmirekellő torzszülött, de a feleségem vére. Nem hagyom, hogy a saját házamban ölje meg!

Perselus elmosolyodott a megfogalmazáson. _És ha először kiviszem? – _akarta kérdezni, de visszafogta magát.

– Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy megöljem Pottert – mondta. – Vezessen hozzá.

– Nincs itt – makacskodott a férfi –, és nem látjuk szívesen a magafajta furcsa alakokat. Tűnjön el a birtokomról, vagy hívom a rendőrséget!

Perselus előhúzta a pálcáját, és lazán tartotta a mutató- és hüvelykujja között.

– _Indicare – _parancsolta.

– Ne! Maga! Nem hagyom…! Az… perverzió!

Perselus a pálcáról, mely most az emeletre vezető lépcső bal oldalára mutatott, felnézett az őrjöngő férfira, aki kezdett nagyon egészségtelen bíbor színt ölteni, és fenyegetően rázta az öklét. Határozottan megmarkolta a pálcát, és a férfira fogta.

– _Stupor – _mondta. A férfi hatalmas zajjal dőlt el. A konyhából egy csontos nő és egy hihetetlenül kövér serdülő fiú szaladt elő. Perselus az asszonyban undorral ismerte fel Lily borzasztó mugli nővérét.

– Á, Petunia – üdvözölte kaján udvariassággal. – Harryt keresem. Kérlek, kísérj hozzá. – Rászegezte a pálcáját. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy Lily elmondta-e valaha Petuniának, hogy pontosan miért szakítottak, és ő mit tett azután a muglikkal, de az biztos, hogy a nő olyan rémülten nézett ki, hogy abból arra következtetett, igen.

– Ki maga? – kérdezte számonkérően. Ennyit erről az édes gondolatról. Hát persze, ébredt rá Perselus, az eltelt évek jelentősen megváltoztatták.

– Nahát, Petunia – mondta bársonyos hangon. – Nem emlékszel rám? Lily _első _vőlegénye. Az, aki gyűlöli a muglikat.

Emlékezett rá. Lily elmondta neki. Perselus perverz elégedettséget érzett, ahogyan nyugtázta a nő arcán átsuhanó elszörnyedést.

– Az emeleten – dadogta. – Nem az én hibám. Lusta, szemtelen. Nem lehet minket hibáztatni…

– Tisztában vagyok Mr Potter gyengéivel, Petunia. Ne emlékeztess a sajátjaidra. Vezess hozzá.

Petunia szavaiból Perselus arra következtetett, hogy Harryt luxuskörülmények közepette henyélve találja majd. Végül is, mindig is így gondolta. Meg volt lepve, amikor egy olyan ajtó előtt találta magát, melyet öt különböző lakattal zártak le.

– Ó! – kapta a kezét a szája elé Petunia. – Vernonnál vannak a kulcsok! Megyek, és…

– _Alohomora! _– mondta Piton többször egymás után, és sorban mindegyik lakat kinyílt. Levette, és a földre ejtette őket, majd kitárta az ajtót.

Akkor már nem tudta biztosan, hogy mire számít. Azért mégiscsak valami olyan takarosra, mint a ház többi része, esetleg egy kicsit még szebbre. Ehelyett egy csaknem teljesen üres, gyéren megvilágított helyiségben találta magát, mely bűzlött a bezárt bagolytól és a mosdatlan tizenéves fiútól. Az ágyon, póló nélkül, és olyan hatalmas nadrágban, hogy az már majdnem illetlen volt, Harry Potter ült. Perselus sosem vette észre, mennyire sovány a fiú. Ő is és James is vékonyak voltak, de a fiúval ellentétben egyikük sem emlékeztetett egy éhező menekültre. Elképesztően zöld szemei alatt, melyek sokkal feltűnőbbek voltak a fiú sovány, szemüveges arcán, mint Lilyén, sötét karikák sorakoztak. Egy könyvet olvasott, melyben Perselus egy pillantással az _Idegen behatások a modern európai bájitaltanon _című műre ismert, de ahogy meglátta a belépő férfit, a térdére ejtette.

– Professzor?

Perselus elfojtotta magában a késztetést, hogy azonnal Madam Pomfreyhoz küldje a fiút – egek, jól fel kéne táplálni. _A fiúnak nincs szüksége arra, hogy megmentsék –_ mondta magának mérgesen – _arra senkinek sincs – arra van szüksége, hogy megtanuljon vigyázni magára._

– Potter – szólalt meg gúnyosan.

Potter ránézett azokkal a valószínűtlenül zöld szemeivel, nem vádlóan, vagy megbántva, vagy reménykedve, hanem minden érzelem nélkül. Egy csodálatos pillanatig Perselus képes volt fenntartások nélkül gyűlölni a fiút.

– Nos? – kérdezte Potter.

– Állj fel, fiú!

Potternek meg kellett markolnia a nadrágját, amikor felállt. Annyira szorosra húzta a rajta lévő övet, amennyire csak lehetett, de az kibuggyant alóla, mint egy lovaglónadrág. A fiú enyhén megingott, majd visszanyerte az egyensúlyát.

Perselus gyűlölete más célpontot keresett, és elméje rejtett zugában sötét harag kezdett növekedni. _Az én fiam – Lily fia! Hogy mernek így bánni vele!_ A hangja hideg maradt. Semmi jó nem származik belőle, ha támogatja a fiúban a gyengeséget. Neki sem adatott meg a gyengeség lehetősége.

– Említetted Mr Weasleynek az apasági bűbájt – vicsorogta.

– Tudni akartam…

– Te bolond! Az életed árán is tudni akartad? Vagy az enyém árán? Tartsd meg magadnak a kérdéseidet. Ha valaki meghal amiatt, mert a Sötét Nagyúr felfedezi a mi… felfedezi _azt_, az a te bűnöd lesz!

Potter mintha összezsugorodott volna. Nem lépett hátrébb, és nem is húzta össze magát, egyszerűen csak kisebb lett, vagy legalábbis úgy tűnt.

– Igen, uram – mondta.

Piton agyának legmélyén üvölteni kezdett, és félő volt, hogy ez az érzés teljesen elborítja. Szorosan megmarkolta a pálcáját, attól tartva, hogy ha nem fékezi magát, sarkon fordul, és Cruciatus átkot fog szórni Lily hitvány nővérére és annak semmirekellő családjára.

– Nem foglak megmenteni, Potter – húzta el a száját.

Potter alig észrevehetően megvonta a vállát. Egész magatartása azt sugározta, hogy nem is számított rá. Pitonban felötlött, hogy vajon hogyan keverhette valaha is össze ezt a bátortalan beletörődést az arcátlan pimaszsággal.

– De van egy ajánlatom a számodra – hallotta Piton a saját szavait. – Tűnj el innét, ne feledd, _önállóan_, juss el a Roxfortba, és gondoskodom arról, hogy Dumbledore engedélyezze, hogy ott maradj.

A felszikrázó remény fájdalmasan ismerős módon keltette életre azokat a smaragdszínű szemeket.

– Tényleg? De hogyan… a lakatok…

– Attól tartok, Mr Potter, a „hogyan" a maga problémája. – Piton keskenyre préselt ajkakkal fensőbbségesen rámosolygott. – Eddig sosem tűnt úgy, mintha képtelen lenne kijátszani a gondviselőit.

Becsukta az ajtót. A szavai után hallatszó durva kattanás hallatán émelyegni kezdett, és a folyosó végi szobából kukucskáló asszony látvány sem javított a hangulatán. Hevesen kivágta a folyosóról nyíló ajtót, csak azért, mert ott volt. Egy tágas szoba tárult a szeme elé, zsúfolásig megtöltve a muglik által „műanyagnak" nevezett szeméttel.

– Az Dudleyé! – visította a nő. – Oda nincs joga bemenni! Az én Dudleym egy normális, jó fiú!

Perselus rámeredt a hatalmas, remegő hájpacnira, amit a nő magához szorított, és nem jött ki hang a torkán. A nő gyorsan közelebb óvakodott, és elkezdte visszarakni a lakatokat Potter szobájának ajtajára. Perselus hallotta, ahogy sorban bezáródnak – egy, kettő, három… Képtelen volt tovább ott állni, így sarkon fordult, és leviharzott a lépcsőn. Köpenye hullámzott utána, szegélye a falhoz súrlódott. A bejárati ajtóhoz érve visszafordult.

– _Stimula – _mutatott kelletlenül a nő férjére, majd eltűnt.


	6. A szökés

**_6 – A szökés_**

Piton professzor (Harry egyszerűen képtelen volt apjaként gondolni a férfira) távozása után Harry egy darabig csak az ajtóra függesztett szemmel ült. A lakatok és a zsanérok mind a másik oldalon voltak. Eltöprengett, hogy ha lenne egy fűrésze, vajon át tudná-e vágni erről az oldalról a reteszeket. Végül felkelt, és megnézte. Az ajtófélfa bemélyedése elérhetetlenné tette számára a reteszeket. Ezután az ablakhoz sétált. Arrafelé könnyű lenne kijutni – felfeszíthetné az ablakot, vagy egyszerűen csak betörhetné az üveget, és leugorhatna. Azonban így kívül rekedne, és nem férne hozzá a ládájához, Harry pedig tisztában volt vele, hogy azt egyetlen napra sem hagyhatja Dursleyéknél. Lehet, hogy amint felfedeznék az eltűnését, kidobnák, vagy akár meg is semmisítenék a benne lévő holmit. Arról nem is szólva, hogy a Kóbor Grimbusz idehívásához szüksége van a pálcájára, máskülönben az aktuális őrszem közbeavatkozna.

Gondolatait egy dühöngő Vernon bácsi érkezése szakította félbe. Nyilvánvalóan Harry hibája volt, hogy varázsló szörnyszülöttek bukkannak fel azért, hogy őt zaklassák. Bizonyos értelemben tényleg, gondolta Harry. Miután tíz percen keresztül birkamód bólogatott minden egyes sértésre, amivel a nagybátyja Piton illette, és a többségére annak, amivel őt, Vernon bácsi végül abbahagyta, becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, bezárta a lakatokat, és a macskaajtón keresztül közölte Harryvel, hogy nem kap vacsorát, és aznap este vécére sem mehet ki. Harry kábán bólintott, és lefeküdt. Az éhség és az érzelmi kimerültség semmi volt a puszta energiahiányhoz képest. Elaludt.

Amikor felébredt, támadt egy ötlete. A reteszeket elfűrészelni, még ha el is érné őket, hosszú órákba telne, és közben egész biztosan rajtakapnák. Az ajtó viszont egy modern, üreges belsejű darab volt. Egy gyors lyuk, és még egy órányi fűrészelésre sincs szükség, hogy a zártól és a reteszektől megszabadítsa az ajtó nagyobbik részét.

Ezt az ötletet persze nem tudja azonnal megvalósítani. Előbb fel kell csempésznie a szobájába két-három szerszámot, és szüksége van néhány órára, amikor Dursleyék házon kívül tartózkodnak, hogy kifűrészelhesse magát, majd betörjön a gardróbba a ládájáért. Azután ki kell juttatnia a ládát a járdára, és hívni a Kóbor Grimbuszt, persze mindezt úgy, hogy közben el ne kapják. De akkor is, legalább volt ötlete. Harry tudta, hogy ideje felkészülni és várakozni.

Perselus Piton látogatása, töprengett Harry két nappal később, még jobban elrontotta az amúgy is pocsék nyarat. Dursleyék a július legnagyobb részében elzárva tartották, és még kevesebbet kapott enni, mint az előző években, de legalább ott voltak neki a könyvei és a levelei. Most azonban Vernon dühös volt, amiért egy varázsló betolakodott a házába, Petunia dühös volt, mert eszébe juttatták a halott húgát, Dudley pedig dühös volt, amiért a férfi _benézett az ő szobájába_. Arra persze nagyon vigyáztak, nehogy közvetlenül bántsák Harryt, azonban Piton Harry iránt tanúsított közönye közvetett bántalmazásra bátorította őket. Petunia néni visszatért a megszokott módszereihez Harry gyötrésében: teljesíthetetlen hosszúságú tennivaló-listákat állított össze, hogy aztán a szemére hányhassa a lustaságát, és azzal büntette, hogy megvonta tőle a soron következő étkezést, valamint olyan feladatokat tűzött ki Harry elé, amelynek során nagy valószínűséggel megsérülhetett. Egy gyomlálással töltött nap után – Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nagynénje azért találta ki ezt a munkát, hogy egy percig se lehessen árnyékban – pecsenyepirosra égetten tervezgette az aznapi feladatát: hogyan metszhetné le az egyik fa magasan lévő ágait.

Harry felnézett az első kijelölt ágra, és figyelmetlenül megdörzsölte napégette nyakát. A forró fájdalomhullám azonnal megállította. Harry maga mellé eresztette a kezét, és ismét felnézett a fára. A tegnapi ebéd óta nem evett, és elég tompának érezte magát.

_Ha ott elvágom, és aztán elugrom balra… feltéve, hogy elég gyors vagyok… ha…_ Továbbra is az ágat bámulta. Petunia néni kidugta a fejét a konyhaablakon.

– Ha nem leszel kész ebédig, nem kapsz enni! – kiabált ki ujjongó rosszindulattal.

Harry vánszorogva a fészer felé indult.

A kellemesen hűs félhomályban összeszedte a fűrészt és a metszőollót. Elcsent egy cigarettát Dudley virágcserepek mögé rejtett készletéből, és olyan gyorsan szívta, amennyire csak tudta. Megkönnyebbülten érezte, hogy a tompasága kissé csökken.

– Legalább egy kicsit éberebb lettem – mormolta. – Valami ennivaló jobban esne. – Átfutott a fején, hogy vajon az unokatestvérének feltűnt-e valaha, hogy a kelleténél sokkal hamarabb elfogy a készlete.

Harry felfordított egy kosarat a fa mellett, és ráállt, hogy le tudja vágni az ágakat. Olyan szögben mérte az első csapást, hogy az ág (reményei szerint) jobbra zuhanjon, ahol alacsonyan volt egy másik ág. Amikor a felső ág veszedelmesen recsegni kezdett, leugrott a kosárról, és balfelé rohant. Sikeresen elkerülte az először jobbra zuhanó, majd balra gördülő faágat. Meglepően felvidító élmény volt. Úgy érezte, hogy napok óta először mosolyodott el.

– Az egyik kész, már csak egy van hátra!

Amikor bement ebédelni, Durslyék más majdnem végeztek.

– Már elkezdtük az ebédet – közölte vele Petunia undokul.

– De még nem fejeztétek be – érvelt Harry. – Kérlek, kaphatok én is? – Érezte, hogy megszédül, de megpróbált udvariasan összeszedettnek kinézni.

Petunia néni homlokráncolva nézett rá, majd utálkozva elhúzta a száját.

– Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá. Fogd a maradék csirkét, és vidd ki. Túl piszkos vagy ahhoz, hogy leülj a konyhámban.

Harry a szerencséjétől elbűvölten megragadta a maradék csirkét (három petyhüdt, hideg szárnyat és egy darab bőrt), kivitte, és olyan lassan majszolta el, amilyen lassan csak tudta. Azután eltette a metszőollót és a fűrészt. Ezúttal előnyére vált, hogy olyan nevetségesen nagy volt rá a nadrág. A fészer rejtekében a combjához szíjazott egy kisebb, becsomagolt fűrészt, és a szobája felé sétált. Dursleyék még mindig az étkezőasztalnál ültek, és egy filmről beszélgettek, amit Dudley meg akart nézni.

– És akkor megölik a srác haverját – mondta Dudley. – De ő elcipeli a holttestet, mert…

Harry szapora léptekkel sietett fel a lépcsőn. Emlékezett rá, milyen súllyal nehezedett a karjaira Cedric holtteste, de korántsem volt olyan nehéz, mint a bűntudata, rettegése és elszörnyedése... szomorúság és megbánás, mint egy ólomsúlyú takaró…

– Micsoda izgalom – motyogta.

A fűrészt a padlódeszka alá rejtette. Küldetés teljesítve. Most már csak egy kalapácsra és egy árra volt szüksége, vagy egy kalapácsra és egy csavarhúzóra, vagy ha nagyon megszorul, akkor legalább egy kalapácsra, és készen áll, hogy kihasználja a kínálkozó lehetőséget.

– Holnap egy kalapács – mormolta önkéntelenül. Amikor meghallotta a saját hangját, elvigyorodott. – Holnapután az egész világ!

Pénteken, csaknem egy héttel Piton professzor látogatása után, eljött Harry nagy lehetősége. Éppen befejezte az ebéd utáni mosogatást, amikor a nagynénje a szobájába parancsolta.

– Ma este moziba megyünk – közölte –, és biztos akarok lenni abban, hogy nem csinálsz semmi bajt.

– Megkaphatom még egy tankönyvemet? – kérdezte Harry. Nem akart túl lelkesnek tűnni arra a hírre, hogy bezárják a szobájába.

– Nem engedlek közel a … dolgaidhoz. Legfeljebb akkor, ha Vernon is itt van, hogy segítsen nekem.

– Akkor az újságot?

– Minek neked az újság?

– Van benne keresztrejtvény.

– Na jól van! – Petunia megengedte, hogy Harry felmarkolja az újságot a nappaliban lévő asztalról, majd felkísérte a szobájába. Harry hallotta, amint a reteszek a helyükre csattannak, majd várta a bejárati ajtó csapódását és az autó indulását. Semmi sem történt. Úgy tűnt, nem áll szándékukban azonnal elindulni. Harry elkezdte összegyűjteni a holmiját, hogy amint megszerezte a ládáját, elcsomagolhasson. Elővette a születésnapi ajándékait, Fred és George bűbájos termékeit és a két tankönyvet, ami a szobájában volt. Amikor elrendezte a nyári leveleit, egy vastag, vörös borítékra esett a pillantása. A fő levelet már számtalanszor elolvasta, és kétszer az apasági bűbájról szólót is, de eddig nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy a „Perselus és a Tekergők" címűt is elolvassa. De úgy döntött, hogy ha pár óra múlva szembe kell néznie Pitonnal, akkor jobb, ha most megteszi. Lehunyta a szemét, mély lélegzetet vett, majd ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és kézbe vette a levelet.

_Perselus és a Tekergők_

– _avagy –_

_Mégis Mi a Fenét Gondoltunk?_

_Bevezetésképp, néhány szó rólam. Amint te is tudod, a Potterek aranyvérű család, akik egészen a tizenötödik századig tudják visszavezetni a családfájukat. A szüleim azonban liberálisak voltak. Elméletileg semmi kifogásuk nem volt a mugliszületésűek és a félvérek ellen, csak történetesen egyet sem ismertek, mivel nem mozogtak olyan körökben. (Sajnálom, hogy te már nem találkozhatsz velük – csakugyan nagyszerű emberek voltak. A nagyapád a Rowensley mészárlásban vesztette életét, a nagyanyád pedig két hónappal később, egy célzott halálfaló-támadásban halt meg.) Rengeteg pénzünk volt, és csodálatos ősi birtokaink. (Épp az egyiken tartózkodom, Calbright Manorban, amelyet alig használtunk, és tavaly felajánlottuk a menekültek letelepítése céljára. A birtokot faluvá alakították át, a házból pedig gyűlésterem lett. El kellene menned megnézni.) Bármire vágytam, megkaptam. Cserébe időbeli és viselkedésbeli kötelezettségeim voltak. Hétéves koromban már illendően tudtam köszönteni a felnőtt vendégeket, és társalogni velük, és természetesnek vettem, hogy a velük érkező gyerekek között én vagyok a főnök. Anyám elültetett bennem két kiegyensúlyozott szenvedélyt, a repülést és az éneklést, így aztán házon belül és kívül egyaránt ragyogó képességekkel dicsekedhettem._

Harrynek valamiféle sötét hajú Draco Malfoy jelent meg a szeme előtt. Meglehetősen zavaró volt. Megrázta a fejét, majd folytatta az olvasást.

_Amikor a Roxfortba kerültem, az meglehetősen megrázott. Előtte sosem voltam olyan gyerekek társaságában, akik lényegesen más társadalmi rétegből származtak volna, kivéve a tiszteletteljes szolgálók gyerekeit. Egyszer csak vad fiúk és lányok zajos tömegében találtam magam, rengetegen voltak, durvák, rosszul öltözöttek, vagy idegen kinézetűek, és egyikük sem nézett fel rám egyáltalán. Teljesen elveszettnek éreztem magam, de eszem ágában sem volt segítséget kérni ezektől a … huligánoktól. Miközben végigjártam a vonatot, hogy találjak valami ismerőst, vagy egy helyet, ahol úgy ülhetek le, hogy senki kifogásolható egyén nincs a közelemben, összefutottam egy fiúval, aki teljesen egyedül ült egy fülkében. Alacsony volt, vézna és görnyedt, a ruhái piszkosak és foltozottak, és úgy nézett ki, mintha egy hete nem fürdött volna. Amikor felnézett, feltűnt, hogy az arca enyhén idegen beütésű – kissé arabos –, és hogy sírt._

_Azonnal megutáltam. Beléptem a fülkébe, és ráparancsoltam, hogy távozzon. _

– _Miért? – kérdezte, én pedig közöltem vele, hogy szükségem van erre a fülkére. Ő rámutatott, hogy rengeteg hely van, mire én azt mondtam, hogy bűzlik, és ki kell mennie, hogy eltüntethessem a szagát a fülkéből. Ekkor valaki felnevetett, és amikor megfordultam, Sirius Blacket pillantottam meg az ajtóban. Életemben csak kétszer találkoztam Siriusszal, és az is négy évvel ezelőtt volt, de mégis úgy éreztem, hogy meg vagyok mentve. Végre valaki, akit ismerek, aki rendes ruhában van, és aki __civilizált__. Aggódtam, hogy esetleg meg akarja majd védeni a lelencet, de csak besétált, és azt mondta: _

– _James megmondta, hogy tűnj el, Pipogyusz. _

_Úgy tűnt, hogy már találkoztak. A fiú felállt, egy pillanatig ránk meredt, majd sírva fakadt és elrohant._

Ezt nem volt olyan nehéz elképzelni, mint Harry szerette volna. Látta már a fiatal Perselus Pitont sírni, amikor az okklumenciaórán behatolt Piton elméjébe, és abban az emlékben, amit Piton a merengőbe tett, hogy távol tartsa tőle, tanúja volt annak is, ahogyan a kicsit idősebb James és Sirius Perselust gyötri. Szinte látta maga előtt Jamest, könnyedén és hanyagul kegyetlenül, míg Sirius egy lépéssel mögötte, mint erő, támogatás és közönség.

_Elégedettek voltunk magunkkal, hogy megszereztük ezt a remek privát fülkét. Leültünk, és elkezdtünk ismerkedni egymással. Leginkább a kviddicsről beszélgettünk, és a beosztási ceremóniáról hallott pletykákról. (Az én családom többnyire a Griffendélbe és a Hollóhátba járt, az övé a Mardekárba és a Hollóhátba.) Bejött Remus Lupin, és bemutatkozott. Nem volt jólöltözött, de tiszta volt, jómodorú, és udvariasan tiszteletteljes (épp megfelelő mértékben, nem pedig gusztustalanul). Megkérdezte, hogy leülhet-e hozzánk. Engedélyt adtunk rá, és amikor egyszer-kétszer csendesen hozzászólt a társalgáshoz, megjegyzései intelligenciáról és jó humorról árulkodtak. Úgy döntöttem, hogy kedvelem. Amikor jött a büféskocsi, túl sok édességet vettünk (Amint az gyakran megesik az elsősökkel), és mind megettük. Egy órával később a fiú (Perselus, mint már bizonyára kitaláltad) visszajött, kinyitotta az ajtót, és Siriusra szegezte a pálcáját. Mondott valamit, mire Sirius összegörnyedt. Épp csak felugrottam az ülésről, amikor velem is ugyanaz történt. _

– _Remélem, jól összeszarjátok majd a puccos ruhátokat – mondta, és távozott. (És igen, pontosan ezeket a szavakat használta. Tizenegy évesen.)_

_Annyira__ rosszul voltunk. Olyan gyomorgörcseink voltak, hogy el sem hinnéd, és a végén Siriusnak a mosdóban kellett kimosnia a nadrágját, amíg én őrt álltam az ajtóban. Remus csak tágra nyílt szemmel bámult, és azt mondogatta, hogy ez sötét varázslat volt, Sirius pedig azt morogta, hogy ő már rengeteg sötét varázslatot látott, és ez csak ostoba gyerekjáték volt. Mire a Roxfortba értünk, már mindent kiadtunk magunkból, így legalább képesek voltunk arra, hogy részt vegyünk a saját beosztási ceremóniánkon anélkül, hogy kínos helyzetbe kerülnénk, de enni egyikünk sem mert. Siriust eléggé meglepte (és azt hiszem, egy kicsit meg is rémítette), hogy a Griffendélbe került, de én örültem. Sokkal kevésbé örültem, amikor a Süveg megpróbált magyarázni valamit arról, hogy hová tartozom. A végsőkig elkényeztetettek önbizalmával közöltem vele, hogy én a Griffendélbe tartozom, és ne pimaszkodjon velem. A Griffendélbe kerültem, Siriusszal és Remusszal együtt, és minden tökéletes volt, de azért néha eszembe jut, hogy mit mondott volna a Süveg, ha hagyom szóhoz jutni._

Harry a maga részéről eltöprengett, hogy tulajdonképpen milyen gyakran fordul elő, hogy a Süveg tényleg oda osztja be a diákokat, ahová szerinte tartoznak.

_A következő hónapok során megtanultam, hogy nem mindenki engedheti meg magának, hogy szép ruhákat vásároljon. (Képzeld csak el!) Remus például megkönnyebbült, hogy állandóan az iskolai talárt kell viselnie, és így nem tűnik fel, hogy milyen szegényes a ruhatára. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire ezt megértettem, de amikor sikerült, megtanultam, hogyan legyek figyelmes. Sirius és én mindig új módokat találtunk ki arra, hogyan vásároljunk néhány holmit Remusnak, anélkül, hogy túl feltűnő lenne, hogy mindig mi fizetünk. _

_Sirius Rivallót (!) kapott, amiért a Griffendélbe került. Válaszképpen szinte zavarba ejtően Mardekár-ellenes lett. (Pár alkalommal meglátogattam az otthonában – ijesztő hely.) Megtanulta, hogy ne emlegesse az otthon látott sötét varázslatokat, vagy éppen néhány, a családja tulajdonában álló holmit. Ő, Remus és én kiemelkedően jó tanulók voltunk. Sok csínyt követtünk el, de a legtöbbjük ártalmatlan volt (például aranyszínű oroszlánt bűvöltünk a mardekárosok kviddics-talárjára, amint épp egy kígyóba harap), és a tanárok többnyire kedveltek minket. Mindig megúsztuk a csínytevéseket, talán többször is, mint kellett volna. _

_Azt hihetnéd, hogy miután ennyi különböző társadalmi rétegből származó emberrel szocializálódtam, megbántam a Perselusszal szemben tanúsított viselkedésemet. De meg kell értened, hogy Perselust hihetetlenül könnyű volt utálni. Piszkos volt és rossz modorú, néha már-már vadállatias, és olyan mocskos szájú, hogy a hetedévesek is csak bámultak. Többet tudott a sötét varázslatokról, mint Sirius, és nevetségesnek találta az ötletet, hogy tartózkodjon a használatuktól. Előfordult, hogy hisztérikus dührohamot kapott óra közben, és ha az ember elég undok volt vele, még meg is lehetett ríkatni, habár félig dühből sírt. És aztán száz módon tudott bosszúból rontást küldeni az emberre._

_Az ellenségeskedésünk fokozatosan mélyült az első év során, de év végére még mindig normális iskolai viszály volt. A közvetlen konfliktusokból általában mi kerültünk ki sikeresebben, hiszen hárman voltunk egy ellen (Remus nem segített, kivéve néhány különleges alkalmat, amikor kifejezetten bosszúállásról vagy a védelmünkről volt szó, de addigra csatlakozott hozzánk egy másik fiú, Peter is), de Perselus gyakran ütött rajtunk lesből._

_A másodév nagyjából hasonlóan kezdődött, de aztán Halloweenkor volt egy kis dulakodás a bejárati csarnokban. Perselus rámtámadt egy kellemetlen rontással, és Sirius éppen őt püfölte, amikor elkapott minket az Iskolaelső Fiú, Lucius Malfoy. Márpedig Lucius olyasvalaki volt, akit Sirius is és én is ismertünk a szüleinken keresztül – a családja a miénkkel azonos rangban állt, ő pedig Sirius unokatestvére volt – csak éppen öt évvel idősebb, és nagyon ijesztő. Mindenki biztosra vette, hogy sötét varázsló. Nyilvánvalóan tetszett neki Perselus tehetsége, mert miután nekem, Siriusnak és Peternek büntetőmunkát adott (Peter nyafogott, hogy ő csak nézte a verekedést), afféle személyes szolgájává tette Perselust. Az év hátralévő részében Perselus szinte állandóan a hetedéves fiúk társaságában volt. Rettenetesen bántak vele, de senki másnak nem hagyták, hogy ugyanazt tegye, és úgy tűnt, hogy ezt Perselus korrekt cserének tartja. Perselus ezt a helyzetet arra használta, hogy minden lehetséges alkalommal megtámadjon minket. Meg kellett tanulnunk sunyibbnak lenni, hogy legalább néha vissza tudjuk neki adni. _

_A harmadév, miután Malfoy elhagyta az iskolát, olyan volt, mint az első, csak még olyanabb, csakúgy, mint a negyedév, annyi különbséggel, hogy Perselus hajtó lett a Mardekár csapatában (én másodévesen kerültem be a griffendéles csapatba), így még egy területen tudtunk egymással vetélkedni. Én persze jobb voltam, mint ő. A kviddicspályán jobb voltam bárkinél. (Ezúttal nem vagyok sem öntelt, sem csúfondáros. Egyszerűen ez az igazság.)_

_Ötödév elején történt valami. Éppen a prefektussá választott Remusszal sétáltam a Roxfort Expressz folyosóján, amikor összeakadtunk három elsőéves fiúval, akik hangosan gúnyolódtak egy társuk viseltes ruháin és otthon vágott haján. Remus hozzájuk lépett, szinte remegett a dühtől, és jól megmondta nekik a magáét. („Bármennyire is hihetetlenül hangzik, a legtöbb ember nem azért visel foltozott ruhát, hogy a titeket sértegessen, és nem a ti érdemetek, hogy a szüleiteknek van pénze. Iskolában vagytok, ahol az intelligenciátok és a munkára való hajlandóságotok alapján ítélnek meg benneteket, valamint aszerint, hogy mennyire tudtok alkalmazkodni a változó követelményekhez…" és így tovább.) Mire befejezte, vörösebb voltam, mint az elsőévesek. Tovább sétáltam Remus mellett, hallgattam őt, és közben az járt a fejemben, hogy a kedves, jóindulatú, huncut Remus sosem állt volna szóba velem, ha fél órával korábban találkozunk._

_Emiatt__ szerettem volna bocsánatot kérni Perselustól, és csakugyan meg is próbáltam. Azonban amikor rátaláltam, egy egerekkel teli doboz volt nála (vad egerekkel – azt hiszem, ő maga fogta őket), és éppen szörnyűbbnél szörnyűbb bűbájokat mutatott be rajtuk, például eltávolította a szemüket. Amikor megpillantott, felkapott egyet, felém dobta, és közben felrobbantotta. A mosdóban kellett lemosnom az egérbelsőségeket a ruhámról, és ez hatékonyan rombolta le minden késztetésemet, hogy bocsánatot kérjek tőle. _

_Mindig is népszerű voltam, de ebben az évben még inkább az lettem. Ekkor kezdtek észrevenni a lányok, vagy legalábbis én ekkor kezdtem észrevenni az érdeklődésüket. Én úgy találtam, hogy édesanyád a leggyönyörűbb lány, akit valaha láttam, de ő – éppen ő – úgy bánt velem, mintha egy idegesítő alak volnék, és minél inkább próbáltam elbűvölni, annál kevésbé kedvelt. Tökéletesen érthetetlen volt számomra, hogy ez az egy lány – aki ráadásul mugliszületésű volt, amit __abszolút__ hajlandó voltam elnézni neki – nem akart a jóképű, tehetséges, jó családból való, erős kviddicssztár barátnője lenni, pedig a barátnői alig tudták róla levenni a szemüket (esetenként a kezüket). Sirius azt mondta, azért, mert felfuvalkodottnak gondol. (Micsoda? Úgy gondolod? A francba!) Remus azt mondta, hogy talán ha kedvesebb lennék, a lány jobban kedvelne engem. Peter szerint túl buta volt ahhoz, hogy észrevegye az orra előtt lévő jó dolgokat. Peter magyarázatát fogadtam el, sütkéreztem mindenki más figyelmében, és alkalmanként megtámadtam Perselust, csak hogy megmutassam, hogy még mindig le tudom győzni. Végtére is kell valaki, akinek a kárára az ember felvághat, és Perselust senki nem szerette, így aztán jó célpont volt._

_Hatodéves korunkban Remus feladta, hogy rábeszélje Siriust és engem, hogy ne gyötörjük Perselust. Ehelyett taktikát váltott, és ő maga barátkozott össze Perselusszal. Azt hiszem, volt valami logikus, ám téves elképzelése arról, hogy ha Perselus tisztább és jobban öltözött lenne, Sirius és én jobban kijönnénk vele. Persze ez csak annyit jelentett, hogy más indokot kellett találnunk a megtámadására, ami nem volt nehéz. Azonban ő és Remus (és Lily, aki akkoriban Remus legjobb barátja volt) meglehetősen sok időt töltöttek együtt, ami nekünk persze nem tetszett. Még Perselus és Lily is elkezdtek közelebb kerülni egymáshoz, habár Perselus nem volt kevésbé ellenséges a mugliszületésűekkel általában. Én akkoriban épp barátként próbáltam közelíteni Lilyhez, és győzködtem, hogy Perselus úgysem fog megváltozni, de ő úgy gondolta, hogy jó hatással lehet rá. Abban egyetértettünk, hogy Perselusnak vagy fel kell majd adnia a barátságát Lilyvel, vagy a vakbuzgóságából kell engednie._

_Az utóbbi nem volt túl valószínű, tekintettel a többi barátjára. Abban az évben Lucius Malfoy visszatért egy hétvégi látogatás erejéig, és úgy tűnt, Remushoz hasonlóan ő is úgy döntött, hogy egykori szolgájának feljebb kell emelkednie. Lucius alighanem kínosan érezte magát, amiért ilyen alacsony sorból származó támogatottja van. Arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy Perselus ellátta bájitalokkal Luciust (a bájitaltan tanár annyira el volt ragadtatva Perselustól, hogy attól az évtől kezdve engedélyezte neki, hogy önállóan, felügyelet nélkül tevékenykedjen a bájitaltan teremben. Készített néhány __érdekes__ dolgot.), Lucius pedig ruházta és pénzelte Perselust, és megtanította, hogyan gúnyolódhat udvariasan._

_Perselus sötét varázslatok terén szerzett tudása addigra már felkeltette Voldemort roxfortos támogatóinak figyelmét – Nott, Avery, McNair, Monstro (Mardekár), Maitland, Holt (Griffendél), LeStrange (Hollóhát) és Crak (Hugrabug). (Ennél több mardekáros és hollóhátas volt, de csak ennyi névre emlékszem.) Azonban Lucius támogatása igazán feljebb emelte a csoportbeli ranglétrán. Sirius, Peter és én elszörnyedve láttuk, ahogyan Remus a „jövendő halálfalók" mellett várakozik, hogy Perselus időt szakítson rá, vagy hallgattuk, ahogyan Lily azt fejtegeti, hogy természetesen nem helyesli, hogy Perselus a sötét varázslatokat tanulmányozza, de némelyik elmélet, különösen a kormányzó átkok (érzelmi manipulációval foglalkozó bűbájcsoport) egyszerűen elbűvölőek. (Hadd emlékeztesselek, hogy Lily ezt nem nekem mondta; még akkoriban sem igen állt szóba velem. Csak meghallottam, amikor Sabrina Leottal beszélgetett.)_

_Minden épkézláb ötletemet kipróbáltam, hogy Remust és Perselust elválasszam. Siriusszal egészen addig mentünk, hogy amikor megtréfáltuk Remust vagy Perselust, úgy rendeztük a dolgokat, hogy egymást gyanúsítsák. Egyszer a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegemben belopóztam a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe és elcsentem néhány sötét varázstárgyat és sötét varázslatokkal foglalkozó könyvet Perselus szobájából, és megmutattam őket Remusnak. Ő elsápadt, visszavitte neki a holmiját, és napokig nem állt szóba velem. (Elloptam Perselus naplóját is, de mielőtt megmutattam volna Remusnak, belenéztem, hogy lássam, felhasználható-e Perselus ellen – vagy legalábbis ezzel áltattam magamat. Többnyire bájitaltan elméletek és elvakult hablaty kusza kavalkádja volt („Lily sárvérű, hogy lehet ilyen gyönyörű és intelligens, néha kívánom őt, de hát mugli vérrel szennyezett, biztosan van rá valami magyarázat, hiszen a sárvérűek csak állatok, talán az anyjának viszonya volt egy varázslóval, és valójában félvér, csak nem tud róla…"), és „Remus kedves, Remus csodálatos, Remus tökéletes". Miután eleget olvastam belőle ahhoz, hogy hányingerem legyen, inkább megint beosontam a mardekárosokhoz, és visszavittem a naplót._

_Sirius tovább ment. Perselus mindig nagyon féltékeny lett, ha Remus nem tudott vele találkozni (én figyelmeztettem Remust, hogy ez nem jó jel), és néha kémkedett utána. Egyszer látta, amint Madam Pomfrey a Fúriafűzhöz vezeti Remust, és követelte, hogy Sirius mondja el neki, mi a baj. Sirius elmondta neki, hogyan hatástalaníthatja a fúriafűzt, és akkor ő maga is megláthatja._

_Szerencsére Sirius úgy gondolta, hogy ez csodálatra méltóan agyafúrt lépés volt, és eldicsekedett vele Peternek és nekem. El voltam szörnyedve. Rámutattam, hogy Remus, mivel aznap éjjel nem lesz ép eszénél, alighanem megöli Perselust, mire Sirius csak bólintott, és azt mondta, hogy ez megoldja a problémánkat, nem igaz?_

_Én nem akartam, hogy a „problémánk" úgy oldódjon meg, hogy valaki meghal, és természetesen még kevésbé akartam Remust gyilkossá tenni – Remus kedvesebb volt, mint mi mindannyian együtt, még Lilyt is beleértve – jóindulatú, gyengéd és megbocsátó – mindenkihez, saját magát kivéve. Ha megöli a barátját, az teljesen összetörte volna. Azonnal a Fúriafűzhöz rohantam, és éppen csak sikerült kimenekítenem Perselust._

_Képzelheted, hogy Perselus attól fogva csak még jobban gyűlölte Siriust. Most már be kellett ismernem, hogy oka is volt rá. Én is nagyon dühös voltam Siriusra, és hónapokig alig szóltunk egymáshoz. Ez volt a vízválasztó – Lily elkezdett úgy nézni rám, mint valamire való emberre… Részben azért, mert megmentettem Perselust, de még inkább azért, mert elismertem, hogy Sirius valami retteneteset tett. Sirius duzzogott, és úgy viselkedett, mintha ez is csak egy csíny lett volna, és mi mindannyian igazságtalanok lennénk hozzá._

_Az már kevésbé volt ésszerű, hogy azután Perselus meggyűlölte Remust, Remus pedig szörnyen boldogtalan volt. A tavasz hátralévő részében gyakorlatilag a könyvtárban élt, csak pontban takarodókor jött vissza a klubhelyiségbe. Csak ritkán beszélt velem, Siriusszal pedig egyáltalán nem. Sirius panaszkodott, és pedig felhívtam a figyelmét, hogy sokkal rosszabb lenne, ha Remus az ő hibájából gyilkolt volna. Hónapokkal később Sirius végül belátta, hogy azzal, hogy elüldözte Perselust, nem hozta közelebb Remust, és mindent jóvá akart tenni. Egyikünk sem tudott ellenállni Siriusnak, amikor bűnbánó volt, így aztán év végére megint mindannyian jó barátok lettünk._

_Lily ezalatt megpróbálta helyrehozni a dolgokat Perselus és Remus között, de csúfos kudarcot vallott. Perselus azonban őt nem utasította el, így találkozgatni kezdtek. Én megpróbáltam Lily lelkére beszélni, rámutattam, hogy Perselusnak mély előítéletei vannak a mugliszületésűekkel szemben, ő viszont arra mutatott rá, hogy ez aligha fog változni, ha minden mugliszületésű elkerüli őt. Ebben egyet kellett értenem, bár továbbra is úgy gondoltam, hogy nem túl jók az esélyei. De miatta, és mert szégyelltem magam azért, amit Sirius tett, megpróbáltam udvariasan viselkedni Perselusszal, amikor Lily társaságában összefutottunk. Hamarosan megértettem, hogy miért kedveli őt Remus és Lily. Ragyogóan intelligens volt, kreatív és kitartó. Bizonyos értelemben olyan volt, mint Sirius, csak körültekintő. Egy kicsit még mindig hátborzongatónak találtam, de esetenként élvezettel hallgattam, amint ilyen-olyan témákban kifejti a véleményét, egészen addig, amíg a téma nem volt eredendően sértő._

_Azonban a jövendő halálfalók között egyre inkább megszilárdult a helyzete, és láttam, bár Lily nem értett velem egyet, hogy Perselus egyre kevésbé nyitott az iránta érzett vonzalomra. A barátai úgy bántak Lilyvel, mint a kutyával. Júniusban Lily nagyon összeveszett vele, mire Perselus úgy felelt, hogy megkérte a kezét. Lily gyűrűvel az ujján jött vissza a Griffendél-toronyba, amit Perselus csak Malfoy vagy Augustus pénzén vásárolhatott meg, de amikor ezt a szemébe mondtam, kiabálni kezdett velem. Amikor hazatértünk a nyári szünetre, a Tekergők között ismét szent volt a béke, habár kissé ingatag lábakon állt; Lily ismét nem állt szóba egyikünkkel sem, még Remusszal sem; Lily Perselus jegyese volt; Perselus pedig úton volt a Malfoy Manor felé. Mondd utánam: kezdődő katasztrófa._

_Természetesen, amikor megtörtént, én egyáltalán nem találtam katasztrofálisnak. Perselus a várakozásaimnak megfelelően halálfaló lett. (Látod, nem megmondtam? Azért gyűlöltem őt, mert előre láttam, nem pedig azért, mert öntelt hólyag voltam. (Anyád már megint kijavította a szavaimat.)) Szeptemberben a Roxfort Expresszen Perselus szakított Lilyvel. Azt mondta neki, hogy Lily nem méltó hozzá, és előbb venne feleségül egy majmot. Csak együttes erővel tudtuk Lilyt megnyugtatni, és eközben ingatag lábakon álló barátságunk is újra megerősödött. Később az út során Lilyt a többiek gondjára bíztam, majd megkerestem és megtámadtam Perselust. Kővé dermedve és kelésekkel borítva hagytam ott. Megérte az az egy hét büntetőmunka, amivel a tanévet kezdtem. Amikor McGalagony meghallotta, hogy mi történt, a kelleténél kesztyűsebb kézzel bánt velem._

_Így aztán az én önző szemszögemből nézve a hetedév nagyszerű volt. Sirius, Remus, Peter és én ismét elválaszthatatlanok voltunk; Lily végre viszonozni kezdte a vonzalmamat, és év végére beleegyezett, hogy feleségül jön hozzám; és ismét büntetlenül gyötörhettem Perselust (habár diszkrétebben csináltam, mint régen, mert attól tartottam, hogy Lilynek ellenére lenne), általában Siriusszal karöltve. Együtt mindig is élvezetesebb volt. Azt hiszem, azért, mert egyedül volt időm felismerni, hogy épp olyan utálatosan és kegyetlenül viselkedem, mint Perselus, amikor viszont Sirius is velem volt, az egész csak egy hatalmas tréfa volt._

_Ahogy telt-múlt az év, Perselus egyre különösebb, sötétebb és űzöttebb lett. Mire elérkezett a tél, a fiatalabb mardekárosok már rettegtek tőle, az osztálytársai pedig, akik a korábbi években gyötörték, most áhítattal néztek fel rá. Azt beszélték, hogy ő, Lucius és Augustus versenyt rendeznek, hogy ki öl meg több embert. Néhányan azt állították, hogy bizonyos dolgokért pluszpont jár, például ha egy egész családot kivégeznek. Ha az ember Perselus szemébe nézett, akár hihetően is hangzott. Ahogy az iskolában járt-kelt, hatalom és halál érzete lengte körül. Januárra annyiszor fordult elő, hogy épp csak megúsztunk Siriusszal egy-egy összecsapást, hogy már csak nagyon óvatosan mertünk utána menni. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Perselusnak nem sokat számított az élete._

_Az összes Tekergő és Lily csatlakozott egy titkos rendhez, melyet Dumbledore alapított a Voldemort elleni küzdelemhez. (Nem akarok erről többet mondani, hátha még mindig van jelentősége. Ha többet szeretnél tudni, kérdezd Dumbledore-t.) Néhány hónappal az iskola befejezése után Perselus feltűnt az egyik ilyen gyűlésen. Máig sem tudom, mi történhetett, de csendes volt, szinte megfélemlített. Azért jött, hogy feladja magát Dumbledore-nak, Dumbledore azonban azt kérte tőle, hogy inkább legyen a mi kémünk. Ő beleegyezett._

_Jó néhány találkozóba telt, amíg Lily és én képesek voltunk szóba elegyedni vele, még ilyen formális körülmények között is, de ahogy telt az idő, egyre könnyebb lett. Röviddel azután, hogy Lilyvel összeházasodtunk, Lily bejelentette, hogy szeretné meghívni vacsorára. Nekem nem tetszett az ötlet. Vitatkoztunk. A végén úgy lett, ahogy Lily akarta. (Lily mindig eléri a célját, ha tényleg fontos neki.)_

_Perselus átjött, mindannyian felnőtthez illően viselkedtünk, és az este nem fulladt katasztrófába. El voltam képedve. Puszta kíváncsiságból beleegyeztem, hogy megismételjük a kísérletet. Végül teljesen hozzászoktam ahhoz, hogy Perselus rendszeres vendég lett nálunk. Mostanra már a barátaim közé számítom, habár ha teljesen őszinte akarok lenni, esetenként még mindig elég hátborzongatónak találom._

_Néha elgondolkozom, vajon mi történt volna, ha annak idején azzal sétálok be a vonat fülkéjébe, hogy „Mi a baj? Kérsz egy karamellát?". De az igazat megvallva képtelen lettem volna rá. Addigi életemben semmi sem készített fel a Roxfort Expressz káoszára, és az egész túl sok volt nekem, megrémített és elborzasztott, és ő volt a legrosszabb. Jobban a valóság talaján maradva, eszembe jut a többi alkalom, amikor befejezhettem volna az ellenségeskedést, vagy legalább megtehettem volna, hogy nem mélyítem tovább. Mennyivel járultam én magam hozzá, hogy azzá váljon, amit gyűlölök? De hát, késő bánat, ebgondolat._

_Ezt a beszámolót végigolvasva megrémít, hogy milyen rémes színben tüntet fel mindannyiunkat (nos, legalábbis őt, engem és Siriust, aki – ha közvetlen úton kaptad meg ezt a levelet – most bizonyára a gyámod). Kérlek, értsd meg, hogy ez mindannyiunknak a legrosszabb időszaka volt, és hogy Sirius és én senki mással nem viselkedtünk ilyen csúnyán. Perselusról nem mondhatom el ugyanezt, hiszen biztos vagyok benne, hogy Voldemort szolgálatában rettenetes dolgokat tett (és tesz), de azt hiszem, ez a történet legalább megvilágítja, hogy sosem volt esélye arra, hogy helyesebben cselekedjen, és az, hogy most már a mi szövetségesünk, nagyobb előrelépés, mint amit valaha is vártam._

_Lily végigolvasta mindazt, amit írtam, és azt mondja, hogy szeretne többet mesélni Perselusról (jó dolgokat), de rossz előérzetei vannak, és szeretné most elküldeni a leveleket, biztos, ami biztos. Majd ír még egy levelet, amikor lesz rá ideje, te pedig ugyanabban az időpontban fogod megkapni őket._

Az utolsó oldal egy kócos hajú, mosolygó arccal és egy liliom rajzával ért véget.

Harry néhány percig csak ült, és a papírlapokat bámulta. Azt kívánta, bárcsak meg tudta volna írni Lily azt a levelet – így csak két kép maradt meg benne Perselusról: a piszkos kisgyerek, akit a vonaton kiebrudalnak a menedékéből, és a szánt szándékkal kegyetlenkedő tinédzser, aki felrobbant egy egeret. Szüksége lett volna valamire, ami ezeket kiegyensúlyozza. Azt is kívánta, bárcsak ott lenne Lupin, és mesélne neki valami jót Jamesről és Siriusról. Tudatosan maga elé idézte Sirius vidámságát és odaadását.

Végre meghallotta, hogy a bejárati ajtó kinyílik, majd becsukódik. A nagynénje és az unokatestvére útban vannak a mozi felé. Amint meghallotta, hogy az autó elindul, Harry elővette a kalapácsot.


	7. A támadás

**_7 – A támadás_**

– Mindazonáltal, igazgató úr, ezt komolyan kell vennünk! – erősködött Perselus. – Igen, a Sötét Nagyúrnak állandó üldözési mániája van, de ezúttal engem szemelt ki. Lehetséges, hogy egyszerűen csak én vagyok az eheti gyanúsított, de az is, hogy valódi bizonyítéka van arra, hogy elárultam.

Perselus felsóhajtott, ahogy Dumbledore ismét a merengő fölé hajolt. Aligha láthat bármit is, amit eddig nem vett észre. Miközben az igazgató ismét megvizsgálta Perselus emlékeit a halálfalók gyűléséről, Perselus tétlenül nézelődött a szobában. A kandallópárkányon lévő aranyszínű holmi még mindig zölden pislogott, épp úgy, mint amikor beléptek a szobába. Perselus eltöprengett, hogy vajon az igazgató egyáltalán észrevette-e, hiszen meglehetősen elterelték a figyelmét Perselus sérülései, melyek fizikai alapot szolgáltattak arra, hogy megnyújtsák a Cruciatus átok utóhatásait. Perselus elhatározta, hogy amikor az igazgató feláll a merengő mellől, megemlíti a fényt.

Várakozás közben átgondolta a következő pár napra tervezett tennivalóit. Holnap este lesz egy hete, hogy meglátogatta a Potter-kö… a fiút. Ha szándékában állt volna önállóan kijutni a házból, mostanra már megtette volna. Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét, amikor felidézte, mennyire alultáplált volt a fiú. Végül kénytelen lesz érte menni, és kihozni onnét. Perselus ajka megvetően megrándult. _Meg fogom menteni. És tízszeresen fogom megfizettetni a büszkeségével. Ez az ostoba gyerek, mint a varázslóvilág megmentője? Elvesztünk._

Dumbledore kiemelkedett a merengőből. Komoly tekintettel nézett Perselusra.

– Az érződik, hogy tud valamit – ismerte be. – De hát ez a módszere, nem? Úgy tesz, mintha mindent tudna, és megvárja, amíg az ember pánikba esve felfedi előtte az igazságot.

– Így van – bólintott Perselus. Kissé összevonta a szemöldökét. – Igazgató úr, mi az a pislogó holmi?

Remélte, hogy meglepi majd a rendíthetetlen nyugalmú varázslót. Azonban cseppet sem örült, amikor rémületet látott felvillanni Dumbledore szemében. Albus Dumbledore szinte semmitől sem félt. Az a pillanatnyi pánik, ami átsuhant az arcán, csontig hatóan megrázta Perselust.

– Az ott… a fiad otthona – mondta halkan Dumbledore. – Megszűntek a védőbűbájok.

– Micsoda?!

* * *

Az utcán, ahol megjelentek, füst gomolygott. Ütemesen felvillanó fény világította meg körülöttük a teret; egy pillanatnyi bizonytalanság után Perselus rájött, hogy a pulzáló fény a mugli járművek tetején forgó lámpákból származik. Némelyik jármű meglehetősen nagy volt. Mögöttük egy láthatóan tűzkárokat szenvedett mugli ház állt. Fölötte az égen zöld fénypontok felhője látszott, amelyben még mindig felismerhető volt a sötét jegy, habár a könnyű szellő miatt lassan elveszítette a formáját. Perselus, McGalagony és Dumbledore egy emberként indultak a ház felé.

– Ó, édes istenem – lehelte McGalagony. Perselus egy szót sem szólt.

Egy sötét egyenruhát viselő férfi megpróbálta feltartóztatni őket a bejárati ajtónál. Dumbledore egy kézmozdulattal elintézte, hogy a férfi a továbbiakban levegőnek nézze őket. Beléptek. A nappali padlóján egy test hevert. Éppen fényképezték és felmérték a helyszínt. Vernon Dursley arckifejezéséből ítélve Perselus fogadni mert volna, hogy az utolsó kép, amit a férfi látott, egy zöld villanás volt.

Hirtelen pánikba esve Perselus a lépcső felé rohant. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Dumbledore-nak emiatt ki kell törölnie a muglik elméjéből néhány emlékkockát, de nem tudott ezzel foglalkozni. Vadul megtorpant, amikor ahhoz a helyhez ért, ahol a lelakatolt ajtónak kellett volna lennie.

Az ajtó leszakadt a zsanérjairól, és az aprócska szobában hevert. A lakatok körüli terület össze volt zúzva. A szobában nem volt holttest – Perselus a pillanat törtrészéig megkönnyebbülést érzett, majd felrémlett előtte, hogy esetleg elhurcolták a fiút – hát nem arra a dicsőségre vágyott-e Voldemort, hogy saját maga ölhesse meg A-Fiút-Aki-Túlélte?

A leégett ház semmivel össze nem téveszthető szörnyű, csípős szaga körülölelte. Perselus térdre zuhant. Hirtelen ismét Godric's Hollowban volt, és támolygott a fájdalomtól, ahogyan Lily merev testét nézte. Az emberek körülötte méricskéltek, bűbájokat szórtak, bizonyítékokat gyűjtöttek, és a fiúról suttogtak.

A fiú! Az ő fia. Ismét eltűnt, de ezúttal nem Dumbledore tervei szerint repült a biztonság felé. Perselusnak elszorult a torka, és fájdalmasan vékony hang szökött ki rajta.

_Magammal vihettem volna. Biztonságba helyezhettem volna, de muszáj volt ebből is küzdelmet csinálnom, arra kényszerítenem, hogy ezzel is bizonyítson. A pokolba, megtanulom valaha, hogy ne viselkedjek idiótaként? _A szoba megpördült körülötte. _Csak még egy esélyt – esküszöm, többé nem leszek ilyen ostoba._

Nem tudta, mennyi ideig térdelt ott, miközben elméjében egymást űzték a zavarodott emlékek, a rémálmok, és a csaknem összefüggéstelen imák. Gondolatai akkor váltak ismét összefüggővé, amikor megpróbált rájönni, hogy kihez is imádkozik. _Hekatéhoz, a varázslók, a válaszutak és az anyjukat elveszített gyermekek istennőjéhez? Nemesziszhez a büszkeségem miatti bűnbánat miatt? A pokolba is, valami szelíd istennőhöz egy elveszett gyermekért, vagy valakihez egy ifjú harcosért? Ganésa? Kell lennie valami hindu istennek aki kifejezetten az elveszett fiúk védelmezője. Nem mintha bármelyiküknek is lenne rá oka, hogy meghallgasson. Mit tudnék felajánlani? _Egy pillekönnyű érintés a vállán visszarántotta a valóságba.

– Perselus? – szólalt meg egy gyengéd hang. Albus Dumbledore. – Perselus, rá kell jönnöd, hogy mi történt. Tudd meg, hogy életben van-e, és ki tartja fogva.

– Legalább egy óra eltelt! – ordította Perselus. – Mit gondol, Albus? Azt hiszi, a Nagyúr türelmes?

– Perselus. Menj vissza a Roxfortba, és vedd fel vele a kapcsolatot. _Tudnunk_ kell. Pár perc múlva én is megyek.

– Hogyan történhetett ez meg? – kérdezte Perselus számonkérően. – Azt mondta, biztonságban van. A vérmágia… lehetetlennek kellett volna lennie, hogy megtörjük!

– A nagynénje és az unokatestvére néhány órával ezelőtt életüket vesztették – mondta csendesen Dumbledore. – Autóbalesetet szenvedtek. Amikor a vérrokonai meghaltak, megszűnt a bűbáj.

– Maga tudta, hogy ez megtörténhet?! – üvöltötte Perselus olyan hangerővel, hogy megfájdult a torka.

Dumbledore az arca elé emelte a kezét. Perselus akarata ellenére elcsendesedett. _Mint amikor egy ostoba törpepapagájra ráborítják a takarót – _gondolta dühösen, de ennek ellenére csendben maradt.

– Roxfort – mondta az igazgató gyengéden. – Vedd fel a kapcsolatot azzal, akivel kell.

Perselus bólintott, és felemelkedett. Szótlanul kilépett a szobából. Mielőtt a sarokhoz ért volna, ráébredt, hogy a védőbűbájok megszűntével bárhonnan hoppanálhat. Magára húzta a köpenyét, visszahoppanált Roxmortsba, és sietős léptekkel elindult az iskola felé vezető úton.


	8. A pince

**_8 – A pince_**

Perselus hosszú, gyors léptekkel haladt el a bájitaltan-terem mellett, és a szobája felé fordult. Először is fel kell vennie a kapcsolatot Pettigrew-val vagy Averyvel, de mindössze kíváncsinak szabad tűnnie, esetleg ingerültnek, amiért nem tájékoztatták, hogy ennyire megváltoztak a tervek. Eközben minden múló másodperccel csökken az az egyébként is halovány esély, hogy a fiút életben és ép elmével találják. Olyan vadul fordult be az utolsó sarkon, hogy köpenye a csípője fölé lebbent, majd hirtelen megtorpant pár lépésre a szobájába vezető ajtótól. Egy fáradt, ám igencsak élő Harry Potter üldögélt ott megviselt ládáján.

– Hát itt van – kezdte Harry, de Piton a vállát megragadva fojtotta belé a szót.

– Harry! – Hirtelen tudatára ébredt, hogy a keresztnevén szólította a fiút, valamint úgy ért hozzá, hogy azt akár gyengédnek vagy legalábbis birtoklónak is fel lehet fogni, így aztán durván ellökte magától a fiút. – Mindenki halálra rémült! – csattant fel.

– Maga mondta! – vágott vissza Harry dühösen. – Azt hitte, nem vagyok rá képes?

Piton megragadt Harry vállát, mire a fiú felnyögött fájdalmában, és odavetette a jelszót az ajtónak. _Mégis mit gondoltam?_ Az ajtó kinyílt, ő pedig beráncigálta Harryt, majd a tűzhöz sietett, és beledobott egy maréknyi hopp-port.

– Albus Dumbledore irodája – parancsolta.

Harry arra számított, hogy Piton a lángok közé dugja a fejét, de ehelyett a professzor a tűzre szegezte a pálcáját. Valami nagy buborékra vagy kristálygömbre emlékeztető dolog siklott belőle a lángok közé, ahol mintha kiterült volna. Harry az igazgató irodáját látta megjelenni a tűzben. Eltöprengett, hogy vajon Dumbledore Piton egész szobáját látja-e vele együtt, vagy csak Pitont.

– Igen, Perselus?

Harryt megdöbbentette, hogy milyen kimerültnek tűnik az igazgató. A nyárnak nem kellene ennyire fárasztónak lennie, nem igaz? Eszébe jutott, hogy esetleg Voldemort aktívabb lehet, mint ahogy azt a Reggeli Próféta hírei sugallják.

– Itt van Harry… Potter, igazgató úr. Ma kora este elhagyta a házat, és sértetlen.

Dumbledore vonásain elömlött a megkönnyebbülés. Néhány pillanat múlva azonban ismét tartózkodóbb lett.

– Biztos vagy benne, Perselus? Nem lehet, hogy valaki más százfűlé-főzettel álcázva?

Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét. Méregető tekintetet vetett Harryre, majd sápadt arcán ravasz kifejezés suhant át.

– Potter – vetette oda. – Mit kapok, ha ürömteába őrölt aszfodéloszgyökeret keverek?

Harry megmaradt önuralma egyből elpárolgott.

– Erre a kérdésre esélye sincs válaszolni olyasvalakinek, aki muglik közt nőtt fel, csak arra jó, hogy egy seggfej tanár ok nélkül megalázhasson! – üvöltötte.

Piton hidegen elmosolyodott, és ismét a kandalló felé fordult.

– Biztos vagyok benne, igazgató úr. Várhatna a kihallgatás egy-két órát?

Harry nem figyelt Dumbledore válaszára. Fejét a térdére hajtotta, és lehunyta a szemét, hogy ne kelljen Piton savanyú arcát bámulnia. Mi ütött belé, hogy felcserélte Dursleyék durva, kiszámítható rosszindulatát Piton bosszúszomjas okosságára?

– Gyűlölöm magát – mormolta. Miközben ezt mondta, elhalt a lángok zaja, és a néma csendben szavai hangosan koppantak.

Harry úgy döntött, hogy nincs értelme kinyitni a szemét. Csak vár, amíg Piton kidobja, azután pedig Dumbledore-hoz megy, és azt teszi, amit az igazgató mond neki. Végül Harry meghallotta hogy Piton csizmája meg-megcsikordul a padlón, ahogyan a férfi átsétált egy szomszédos helyiségbe. Csendben várakozott. Pár perccel később a léptek visszatértek, elhaladtak mellette, és megálltak valahol a bal oldalán. Halk zaj követte: ahogyan papír súrlódott papíron.

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és felemelte a fejét annyira, hogy el tudja fordítani. Piton a zöld kanapé egyik végén ült, egy vékony, újságnak tűnő dolgot olvasott, és nagyokat kortyolt egy halványzöld folyadékból, ami … nos, inkább bájitalnak tűnt, mint alkoholnak.

Harry nagy nehezen felállt, és közelebb sétált.

– Elnézést kérek, uram – mondta halkan. – Ez durva volt.

Piton megfejthetetlen tekintettel nézett fel rá.

– Nekem… rettenetes napom volt, uram. És amikor ideértem, nem találtam senkit, csak Fricset, aki ujjongva jósolgatta, hogy maga ki fog engem belezni, de azért azt mondta, hogy hozzam le ide a ládámat, és…... És komolyan, ez volt a második legrosszabb dolog, amit maga tett velem. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy engem itt is utálnak.

Piton kifejezéstelen arccal méregette egy pillanatig, majd megszólalt.

– Attól tartok, a nap hátralévő része sem lesz jobb, Mr Potter.

Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy ne fordítsa a föld felé a tekintetét. _Piton ki fog dobni, _gondolta, _nem pedig mellémáll Dumbledore előtt, mint ahogy ígérte, vagy pedig már beszéltek róla, és Dumbledore nemet mondott…_

– Készítsek esetleg egy italt?

Harry döbbenten bámult rá.

– Egy italt? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. _Elfelejtette, hogy tizenhat éves vagyok?_

Piton rá nem jellemző módon zavartnak tűnt.

– Attól tartok, ez az egy megoldás jut eszembe arra az esetre, ha valaki ideges. Nem úgy nézel ki, mint akinek nyugtató bájitalra van szüksége.

– Hát nem – felelte Harry derültebben. – Akkor ugyanazt kérek, amit maga.

Piton a kezében tartott italra nézett, majd vissza Harryre.

– Nem – jelentette ki határozottan. Kortyolt egyet a zöld főzetből. – Egyszerre csak egyféle drogot.

– Elnézést, uram?

Piton önhitten rámosolygott.

– Mit kapok, ha ürömtinktúrába cukoroldatot keverek?

– Öö… Valamiféle mérget, uram?

Úgy tűnt, Piton mulatságosnak találta a választ.

– Mint a legtöbb úgynevezett méreg esetében – felelte simulékonyan – csak az adagoláson múlik. Harry felé nyújtotta az italt. – Esetleg kóstold meg.

Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy bele szeretne kóstolni valamibe, amiből előtte Piton ivott, de amikor a poharat az ajkához emelte, olyan csábító illat csapta meg, hogy elnyomta a viszolygását. Aprót kortyolt, mire tiszta, erőteljes, szinte likőrszerű íz ömlött a szájába. Jó darabig ízlelgette a folyadékot, mire rá tudta venni magát, hogy lenyelje, és ezzel véget vessen az élménynek.

– Hűha. – Áhítatosan adta vissza a poharat.

Piton megrázta a fejét.

– Úgy tűnik, azon kevés ember közé tartozol, akinek elsőre tetszik az íze. Ezt biztosan tőlem örökölted. Lily mindig azt mondogatta, hogy nem érti, miért fogyasztok „addiktív tudatmódosítót, aminek olyan az íze, mint valami üstből kikapart szennyeződésnek". Sosem tudtam meggyőzni, hogy nekem ízlik.

– Mi ez?

– Abszint, Mr. Potter. Többek között az ürömnek köszönheti az ízét.

– Nem mondja komolyan.

– A mugli világban rosszabb híre van, mint amit megérdemelne. Valójában nem sokkal erősebb tudatmódosító, mint a benne található alkohol, habár a stimulánsok miatt az ember még sokkal részegebben is magánál van, mint más alkoholos italok esetében. Ez nem mindig jellemző. – Piton félretette az italát, és felállt. – Szereted a mandulát?

– Ha igent mondok, akkor ciánt fog adni nekem?

Piton egy pillanatig rámeredt, majd derültség suhant át az arcán.

– Forró csokoládéra gondoltam mandulalikőrrel.

– Nos, ebben az esetben igen.

Piton a kandallóhoz lépett.

– Kérsz valami mást is a konyháról? Én még nem vacsoráztam.

– Hát, jó ideje nem ettem semmit – vallotta be Harry.

– Micsoda? Miért nem szóltál?

– Én… arra gondoltam, hogy már elmúlt vacsoraidő.

Piton egy pillanatig rámeredt, és enyhén gúnyos pillantással méregette.

– P… Mikor ettél utoljára?

– Vettem egy forró csokit a Kóbor Grimbuszon, bár szerintem legalább a fele a padlón kötött ki.

– Mikor _ettél_ utoljára? – ismételte Piton.

– Ebédre ettem egy almát.

– Reggeli?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nézze, én…

– Előző nap?

– Vacsoráztam. – jelentette ki Harry mérgesen.

– A többi étkezés?

Harry lesütötte a szemét. Érezte, hogy zavarában fülig pirul.

– Feltételezem, ez nemet jelent – jegyezte meg Piton. Ismét egy marék hopp-port dobott a kandallóba. – Konyha.

Egy házimanó feje jelent meg a tűzben.

– Igen, Piton gazda, uram?

– Két adag vacsorát kérek, meghatározott menüvel.

– Igen, uram!

– Az egyik könnyű étel legyen. Grillezett halfilé rizzsel és bármilyen zöldséggel. A másik még könnyebb étel legyen – zabkásaleves – mondjuk marhahúsos alappal, és fehér rizs. A rizst vaj és egyéb zsiradék nélkül készítsétek el, de lehet benne egy kis só, és főhet húslevesben.

A házimanó boldogtalannak tűnt, de bólintott.

– Tehetünk sáfrányt a rizsbe, uram? – kérdezte hangyányit lelkesebben.

Piton kérdően nézett Harryre, aki bólintott.

– A sáfrány elfogadható – közvetítette Piton. – Valamint előfordulhat, hogy néhány órán belül további ételre lesz szükségünk.

Ez láthatóan jobb kedvre derítette a házimanót.

– Bármikor, uram! – közölte vidáman, és azon nyomban eltűnt.

– Ezt vegyem úgy, hogy nem kapok forró csokoládét mandulalikőrrel?

– Nem, Potter, nem kapsz. – Piton arcáról lehervadt a gúnyos vigyor, és Harryre meredt. Harry családneve szinte tapinthatóan rezgett kettejük között. – Maradjon bent a vacsorád – tette hozzá halkabban –, és esetleg pár óra múlva kaphatsz párolt halat vagy csirkét, és egy kis joghurtot. Reggel elmész Madam Pomreyhoz, és tanácsot kérsz tőle. Úgy gondolom, hogy két-három napon belül visszatérhetsz a normál étkezéshez.

Harry bólintott.

– Tudom, mit csinálok, Potter. Semmi jó nem származna belőle, ha többet ennél, aztán kihánynád az egészet.

– Megtenné, hogy nem hív így többet?

Piton megdermedt. Harry látta, hogy egy pillanatra görcsösen összeszorította a száját, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Mit szeretnél, hogy szólítsalak?

– Harrynek.

Piton bólintott.

– Harry – ismételte, szinte fenyegetően. – Ettől függetlenül, tudom, mit csinálok.

– Hiszek magának, uram.

Megérkezett a vacsora, és vele együtt egy asztal és két szék. Úgy tűnt, mintha a rizs tyúkhúslevesben főtt volna, habár erre nem volt idő, és az elszórt narancsszínű sáfrányszirmok miatt kissé virágos és ragyogóan sárga volt. Harry megitta a zabkásalevest, és megette a rizs felét, de úgy érezte, több étel nem fér belé.

– Nem is vagy olyan éhes? – ugratta Piton.

Harry beleegyezően bólintott. Hátradőlt, és megpróbált ellazulni, miközben a halat és kelbimbót falatozó Pitont figyelte.

– Korábban… – kezdte tétován.

– Igen?

– Mintha azt mondta volna, hogy a napom hátralévő része sem lesz jobb. – Harry Pitonra nézett, aki döbbenten bámult rá. – Szóval mi a helyzet? Mi fog történni, miután megetetett, és Dumbledore professzor elé vitt? Azt hittem, végül is vissza fognak küldeni, de maga azt mondta, hogy holnap menjek el Madam Pomfreyhoz.

Piton villájával a maradék halat bökdöste.

– Természetesen itt fogsz maradni – kezdte. Felnézett. – Történt egy baleset, Pot… Harry…

Harry kővé dermedt a rémülettől. Valaki megsérült, talán meg is halt! Gondolatai sebesen száguldottak, számba véve azokat az embereket, akiknek nem élné túl az elvesztését – Hermione, Ron, Ron családja…

– Ma kora este. A nagynénéd és az unokatestvéred meghalt egy autóbalesetben.

Harry első reakciója a megkönnyebbülés volt. Mindenki rendben volt, aki fontos neki. Aztán zavarodottság vett erőt rajta. Nem tudta befogadni a gondolatot, hogy Petunia néni és Dudley nincs többé. Ők biztos pontot jelentettek az életében. Arra nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy szomorú legyen, de valahogy… furcsán érezte magát.

– Miután már nem éltek vérrokonaid abban a házban, a védőbűbájok leomlottak.

Harry _ezt_ pontosan értette. Egymást érték a fejében a gondolatok, hogy mi következik ebből.

– A halálfalók hamarabb vették észre, mint Dumbledore – Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. – Lehetséges, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr kikövetkeztette, hogy ez lesz a hatás, és ő maga felelős a balesetért. A házat megtámadták. A nagybátyádat megölték. Felküldték a Sötét Jegyet, és felgyújtották a házat. Amikor odaértünk, az a kép fogadott, hogy a szobád ajtaja be van törve, a szoba pedig üres.

– Jókor mentem el – jegyezte meg Harry kábultan.

– Nem kellett volna azt javasolnom, hogy hagyd el a házat. Hihetetlenül ostoba ötlet volt, még akkor is, ha szemmel tartottak. A ház és Roxfort között minden egyes pillanatban teljesen kiszolgáltatott voltál. Megölhettek volna. – Piton halványan elmosolyodott. – De szerencsémre nem így történt. Túlélted, az ostobaságom ellenére.

– Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy épp annak köszönhetően.

– Az értelmes megoldás az lett volna, Po… Harry, ha már a kezdet kezdetén elhozlak onnét.

– De maga nem szokott embereket megmenteni.

– _Téged_ nem kellene megmenteni. Neked ügyesnek kell lenned, nem pedig elkényeztetettnek.

Harry lenézett a finom porcelánon lévő szépen elkészített rizsre.

– Lehet, hogy inkább a kezembe kellett volna nyomnia egy nagy kést, és kiküldeni a Tiltott Rengetegbe, hogy elkapjam magamnak a vacsorámat.

– Ne adj ötleteket. Képes vagyok rá, hogy ilyen rosszindulatúan következetes legyek.

Piton bekapta az utolsó falat félbevágott kelbimbót, és eltolta magától a tányért.

– Úgy érzem, hogy ez a hír nem rontott a napodon.

Harry fontolóra vette a kérdést, majd lassan elvigyorodott.

– Többé soha senki nem küldhet vissza oda – jelentette ki hevesen. – Nagyon boldog vagyok. Szörnyű bűntudatom van miatta, de boldog vagyok.

– Inkább elfogadod, hogy velem lesz dolgod? – vonta fel kérdően a szemöldökét Piton.

– Maga legalább ad enni – mutatott rá Harry. – Vagy valaki majd ad. Maga kegyetlen, gúnyolódó és bosszúszomjas, de nem rosszabb, mint Vernon bácsi, kivéve, hogy maga intelligens is. Van némi reményem arra, hogy végül abbahagyja, hogy összekever az a… Jamesszel, amitől talán nem lesz kedvesebb, de talán nem az ő, hanem a saját hibáim miatt fog majd piszkálni.

– Veszélyesen őszinte vagy, fiú – mordult fel Piton.

– Ezért nyugodott bele a Teszlek Süveg, hogy a Griffendélbe kerüljek. – Harry csaléteknek szánta a kijelentést. Piton rá is harapott.

– Belenyugodott?

– A Mardekárba akart tenni. – Harry feszülten meredt Pitonra. – Akkor kedvesebb lett volna velem?

Piton megrázta a fejét, de nem tagadásképpen.

– Ehhez nem ittam eleget – mormolta. Harryre nézett. – Én… Annyira hasonlítasz Jamesre.

– Amikor James a levelet írta nekem, úgy érezte, hogy maguk barátok. Ez már a születésem után volt. Elismerte, hogy iskoláskorukban szinte végig ellenségek voltak, és hogy ez főként az ő és Sirius hibája volt…

– Megnézhetem azt a levelet?

– Akkor hát maga is úgy gondolta, hogy barátok voltak?

Piton hideg gúnnyal elmosolyodott.

– A barátság túlzás. Normális volt a viszonyunk.

– Akkor hát mi történt?

– Lily meghalt! Számtalanszor elmondtam Jamesnek, hogy ne bízzon Siriusban – öntelt volt és elvetemült hazudozó, pontosan az a fajta aranyvérű, akit a Sötét Nagyúr maga mellé állít – mégis mit várt? James pedig tudomást sem vett rólam, és Lily meghalt a pökhendisége miatt.

– De hát nem Sirius volt.

– Most már tudom. De addig nem hittem el, amíg meg nem láttam Pettigrewt a Sötét Nagyúr oldalán.

– Szóval tavaly és tavalyelőtt már tudta – erőltette Harry vakmerően.

– Gondolod, hogy a puszta igazság ki tud törölni tizenkét évnyi gyűlöletet, Potter? Gondolod, hogy egyszeriben gyökerestül ki tudtam tépni magamból ezt a sötét, kiterjedt kuszaságot? Most megosztom a bűntudatot: mi van, ha végül is rám hallgatott? Az egyetlen vigaszom, hogy biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tudtam megingatni. James Potter sosem hallgatott a magamfajtákra.

Harry lesütötte a szemét. Valaha elvből vitába szállt volna ezzel a kijelentéssel, de most hajlandó volt elfogadni, hogy esetleg Piton professzor jobban tudja, mint ő.

A kínos csendtől az mentette meg, hogy sercegő hang hallatszott a kandalló felől.

– Perselus! – szólalt meg egy hang. Piton a tűz mellé lépett, miközben Dumbledore feje jelent meg a lángok között.

– Éppen befejeztük a vacsorát, igazgató úr – mondta. – Az irodájába kísérjem a fiút?

– Igen, Perselus. És azt akarom, hogy te is maradj.

– Averyhez akartam menni…

– A megbeszélésünk után, Perselus. Nem előtte.


	9. A gyűrű

**_9 – A Gyűrű_**

– Amíg Harry a Roxfortban van, nyilvánvalóan megfelelő védelem alatt áll. Azonban ezen túl már semmilyen módon nem tudom védelmezni. – Mindannyian Dumbledore irodájában ültek. Dumbledore komornak tűnt. Harry azon elmélkedett, hogy mennyire hozzászokott, hogy a valaha vidám igazgató úgy néz ki, mintha a világ minden terhét a vállán cipelné.

– Én is vérrokona vagyok – jelentette ki Piton.

– De nem Lilyé. Az ő áldozatát tudnánk felhasználni a védőbűbájhoz.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta. Dumbledore a gondolataiba mélyedt.

– Még mindig… – elharapta a mondatot. – Amikor Lily meghalt, még mindig nagyon szeretted, ugye?

Piton egy pillanatig úgy nézett ki, mintha tagadni akarná, de végül mereven bólintott.

– És még most is szereted?

– _Meghalt_, Dumbledore!

– A kérdés akkor is áll.

Piton halkan felnyögött.

– Igen.

Dumbledore hátradőlt, tekintete a távolba révedt. Ajka lassan mozgott.

– Van tőle valami szerelmi zálogod? Bármi?

Piton lehunyta a szemét.

Rettenetes fájdalom ült ki az arcvonásaira.

– Semmi – suttogta.

– Előfordulhat, hogy neki volt valami emléke tőled? Az én felügyeletem alatt áll Harry öröksége, ami rengeteg apró tárgyat is tartalmaz, amelyek túlélték a támadást.

Ez újdonság volt Harry számára. Felegyenesedett a székén, és az igazgatóra meredt, aki tudomást sem vett róla. Harry Pitonra pillantott. A férfi szemei még mindig csukva voltak. Harry figyelte, ahogy felemeli a kezét, és szinte teljesen eltakarja az arcát.

– Egy… gyűrű. Fehérarany, ötszögletű smaragddal. Én… eljegyzési gyűrűként adtam neki, és amikor… felbontottam az eljegyzést, ő visszaadta. A Herem-rituálé után ismét nekiadtam. A gyermeknek, ha… – Piton akadozó beszámolója teljesen abbamaradt. Máskor sápadt arca most vérvörös volt. A Dumbledore arcán átcikázó elégedettséget azonnal együttérzés váltotta fel, habár a bájitaltan tanár továbbra is lehunyt szemmel ült.

– Ha bármi esélyünk is van, ez lesz az. – Dumbledore felállt, és megkerülte az íróasztalt. – Szeretném néhány szempontból megvilágítani az ügyet.

Harry automatikusan bólintott. Látta, hogy Piton is felegyenesedett és bólintott, immár nyitott szemmel, és a kezét is visszaeresztette az ölébe, ám még mindig kábultnak tűnt.

– Az új védőbűbáj továbbra is gondoskodni fog Harry biztonságáról, de egyben veszélyekkel is jár mindkettőtök számára. Ha Harryt valaha elfogják, és Voldemortnak eszébe jut, hogy utánanézzen… (Piton lenéző horkantással fejezte ki véleményét Voldemort intelligenciáját illetően, és egyben bizonyította, hogy visszanyerte az uralmat érzelmei felett.) … akkor meg tudja határozni, mi módon hoztuk létre a védőbűbájt. Ez veszélybe sodorna téged, Perselus. Hasonlóképpen, ha Voldemort rájönne a rokonságotokra, kitalálhatná, hogyan működik a védőbűbáj, és hozzáférhetne Harryhez. Ebben az esetben azonban, mivel a fókusz egy zálog, amit neki szántál, az, hogy egyszerűen megöl téged, nem működne. Ez a tárgyi fókusz erőssége. – Dumbledore jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Harryre. – A tárgyi fókusz gyenge pontja, hogy a fókusz nélkülözhetetlen a bűbájhoz. Mindig viselned kell a gyűrűt, érted?

Harry remélte, hogy a gyűrű nem túl nőies. Arra gondolt, hogy viselhetné egy láncon, mint Tobias tette a mugli barátnőjének a gyűrűjével tavaly… Ahogy ezt végiggondolta, Harry rádöbbent, hogy még soha semmilyen ékszert nem hordott, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy milyen érzés, ha az emberen gyűrű vagy lánc van.

– Harry? – sürgette meg Dumbledore.

– Elnézést, uram. Igen, értem.

Piton felhorkant.

– Tudod egyáltalán, hogy mit mondott?

– Azt, hogy mindig viselnem kell a gyűrűt, vagy legalábbis magamnál kell hordanom. – Harry vállat vont. – Sosem volt még semmilyen ékszerem. Csak arra gondoltam, milyen buta érzés lesz.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

– Teljesen automatikussá fog válni, mint a szemüveged, csak nem lesz olyan kényelmetlen alvás közben.

– Megkeresem a gyűrűt, Perselus, és mindkettőtöket értesíteni foglak, hogy mikor hozzuk létre a bűbájt. – Dumbledore visszaült. – Most pedig talán meg kellene vitatnunk Harry elhelyezését.

– Kérlek – mondta Perselus. – Nem maradhat a lakosztályomban egész augusztusban.

– Épp ellenkezőleg – felelte Dumbledore, miközben megnyugtatóan Harryre mosolygott –, pontosan ezt szerettem volna javasolni.

Harry visszafogta magát, és nem tiltakozott. Piton nem volt ilyen szelíd.

– Megőrült, Dumbledore? Először is, nincsen szabad szobám. Másodszor, megesik, hogy olyan látogatókat fogadok, akik örömmel vinnék haza Harryt darabokban! Harmadszor, kedvelem a magányt, negyedszer pedig, _gyűlölöm a fiút_!

Piton az utolsó indokát már olyan hangosan üvöltötte, hogy Harry összerándult, de ugyanakkor meglepetten pillantott a férfira. Egy órával ezelőtt Piton nem úgy nézett ki, mintha különösebben gyűlölné. Tanára szorosan összekulcsolt kezeit bámulta, és arca ismét elvörösödött.

– És épp ez a legfőbb okom – jelentette ki halkan Dumbledore. – Mindig is gyűlölted a fiút azért, mert James fia, de amint már mindannyian tudjuk, ez nem így van. Talán most, hogy már képes vagy ennél tovább nézni, rájössz, hogy nem is olyan elfogadhatatlan, mint gondoltad.

– Én nem szeretem az embereket – jegyezte meg Piton dacosan.

Dumbledore átsiklott a gyerekes megjegyzés felett.

– Továbbá a kölcsönös ellenszenvetek és bizalmatlanságotok ártalmas a Rend számára. Még ha nem is ébrednek bennetek családias érzelmek, szeretném, hogy legalább egy hatékony munkakapcsolatot megvalósítsatok.

– Nincs hely…

– Van egy üres terem a lakosztályod mellett, Perselus. Áthelyezem a bejáratát, hogy a folyosó helyett a konyhádba nyíljon. A te oldaladról láthatatlanná tesszük a bejáratot. Feltételezem, a vendégeid ritkán látogatják a konyhádat?

Harry pislogott egyet.

– Magának van konyhája? – kérdezte.

Piton gúnyos tekintetet vetett rá.

– Ha egy csöppnyi megfigyelőkészséged lenne, Po… fiú, észrevetted volna. Többször is arrafelé néztél.

– Mással voltam elfoglalva!

– Ez nem mentség.

Harry rámeredt.

– Nem kell tudnom, milyen helyiségek vannak a lakosztályában!

– Figyelned kell mindenre, ami körülvesz! Gondolod, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr majd elnéző lesz, amikor épp rossz napod van?

– Most nem Voldemortról van szó, hanem…

– Ne mondd ki a nevét! – förmedt rá Piton, miközben hirtelen felpattant, és Harry fölé magasodott.

– Ugyan, Perselus – szólt közbe Dumbledore szelíden. – Helyesebb, ha mindent a nevén…

– Én azt mondom – sziszegte Piton fagyosan –, hogy amíg a fiú nem sajátítja el magas fokon az okklumenciát, addig nem használhatja a Sötét Nagyúr nevét!

Dumbledore fontolóra vette a javaslatot. Harry remélte, hogy nem fog egyetérteni vele. Mindig is csodálta Dumbledore-t, amiért ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy a nevén emlegessék Voldemortot.

– Meglehet, hogy Harry esetében igazad van – mondta ki a végszót Dumbledore. Harry csalódott volt. – Azonban csak addig, amíg megtanulja az okklumeciát. Harry egy nagyon is valóságos szinten egyenrangú Voldemorttal, Perselus. Voldemort tette azzá, habár akaratlanul.

– Akkor hívhatom Tomnak? – kérdezte Harry. Dumbledore felnevetett. Piton furcsa, éles hangot hallatott, amiről nem lehetett eldönteni, hogy nevetés vagy sikoly, és gyorsan köhögésbe fulladt.

– Gratulálok, Perselus – egyből egy szemtelen tinédzser apja lettél, anélkül, hogy át kellett volna élned a zavarba ejtően érzelmes éveket – jelentette ki Dumbledore, és Harryre kacsintott.

– Ne felejtse el azt sem, hogy cinikus – tett hozzá Harry könnyedén. – És szeszélyes, és bizalmatlan… – Hirtelen elhallgatott. – Az utolsó problémán már dolgozom – jegyezte meg hirtelen támadt rosszkedvvel.

– Csakugyan? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Azt hiszem, tartozom annyival Siriusnak, hogy legalább úgy viselkedjek, mintha bíznék magában.

– Mintha bíznál bennem? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton.

– Nem, mintha bíznék Dumbledore professzorban. – Felelte határozottan Harry. Piton úgy nézett rá, mintha elment volna a józan esze. Dumbledore egyszerűen csak szomorúnak tűnt.

– És miért nem bízol bennem, Harry? – kérdezte.

– Szinte senkiben sem bízom – felelte Harry nyeglén. Visszafogta magát. Úgy döntött, megpróbálja elrejteni mind a haragját, mind a bűntudatát, és kimért, informatív válaszokat ad. Valamikor meg kellett beszélniük.

– Magának különösen nagy a hatalma, és különösen nehéz bízni magában – folytatta nyugodtan. – Néha engedi, hogy azt tegyem, amit kell, máskor pedig inkább védelmezni akar, még ha nem is az a helyes döntés. Néha úgy viselkedik, mintha számítanék magának, máskor pedig mintha nem is léteznék. És már sokkal azelőtt nyilvánvaló volt, hogy tervei vannak velem – amikről nekem nem szabad tudnom –, mielőtt erről említést tett volna. – Vállat vont, és megadóan széttárta a karját. – Ennek ellenére, előfordult, hogy jobban tettem volna, ha elárulom magának az _én_ titkos terveimet, és nem várhatom el, hogy minden beszélgetést maga kezdeményezzen, és nem lehetek dühös, ha mégsem teszi meg. – Dumbledore szemébe nézett. – Alighanem meg kellene mondanom, ha mérges vagyok magára. Talán annyira megdöbbenne, hogy felfedne valamit a terveiből.

Az utolsó megjegyzés mindössze szurkálódás volt. Igazából ki sem akarta mondani. Csendben ült, és várta, hogy megdorgálják érte, de nem volt hajlandó félelmet mutatni. Dumbledore arcán elmélyült a szomorúság, és tekintete a távolba révedt, mintha valahol mélyen Harry lelkében keresne valamit.

– Miért néz így rám? – kérdezte Harry, miközben próbálta viszonozni a pillantást. – Mit lát bennem?

– Sok embert.

– Mindkét apámat?

– És másokat is.

– Tomot? – kockáztatta meg Harry.

Piton felszisszent, de Dumbledore alig észrevehetően bólintott.

– Természetesen semmi nincs benned Tom őszintétlen bájából, de a tárgy nélküli düh ugyanaz. – Szemüvege felett Harryre pillantott. – Remélem, legalább egy része eloszlik, mielőtt találnál valamit, amire összpontosíthatod.

Harry megszeppenve a földre szegezte a tekintetét.

– Igen, uram.

– Ami nem azt jelenti, hogy csak rosszat látok benned – folytatta Dumbledore. – Becsületes vagy, tele energiával és fejlett értékrendszerrel. Nem szabad elfelejtenem, hogy akkor nyújtod a legtöbbet, ha ezeket a tulajdonságaidat felhasználom, ahelyett, hogy megpróbálnám tompítani őket. – Pitonra pillantott. – Ezt neked is az eszedbe kell vésned.

– Mi közöm nekem ehhez? – kérdezte Piton kelletlenül.

– Mint a fiú apja, legjobb tudomásom szerint te vagy a megfelelő gondviselő számára. Természetesen ezt most még nem tehetjük törvényessé, de garantálom neked ugyanazokat a jogokat, mint annak idején Siriusnak, és elvárom, hogy, tekintetbe véve a földrajzi közelséget, napi szinten is hatással légy Harryre.

Harry és Piton nyugtalanul néztek egymásra. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy Piton épp olyan csüggedtnek néz, ki, mint ahogy ő érzi magát.

– Maga megőrült? – szisszent fel Piton. Harryben is ugyanez a kérdés merült fel. – Teljességgel alkalmatlan vagyok arra, hogy akár egy patkányt tartsak, egy fiúról már ne is beszéljünk!

– Perselus, Harry tizenhat éves. Jórészt önálló.

– Csak gondoljon bele – tette hozzá Harry perverz örömmel –, maga sem lehet rosszabb, mint az utolsó gondviselőm.

– Csakugyan? – kérdezte Piton fenyegetően.

Harryt nem tudta megfélemlíteni.

– Nem lesz az – mondta. – Itt vannak olyan emberek, akikhez fordulhatok. – Vállat vont. – Ha kapok enni, normális ruhákban járhatok, és nem kényszerít arra, hogy veszélyes dolgokat csináljak, máris jobb, mint Dursleyék. Nem várok szeretetet, vagy ilyesmit.

Arra gondolt, hogy ez mennyire fájdalmasan igaz. Minél idősebb lett, annál világosabban megértette, hogy valamikor az élete során ennek természetes elvárásnak kellett volna lennie.

Piton bólintott.

– Természetesen biztosítani tudom számodra a megfelelő védelmet és a rendszeres étkezést, ahogyan bárki meg tudná tenni a Roxfortban. Azonban jól teszed, hogy nem vársz tőlem semmi jelentős kapcsolatot. Biztosíthatlak, hogy nem tudok, és nem is akarok szülőként vagy társként viselkedni.

Harry bólintással nyugtázta a hallottakat, Piton pedig elégedetten elfordult.

Tudata mélyén Perselus elismerte, hogy meglehetősen érdekes volt figyelni, ahogyan Harry és Dumbledore elrendezték Harry új szobáját. A folyosóról besétáltak a poros, használaton kívüli terembe, amelyet Dumbledore egy pálcamozdulattal megtisztított. Amikor a szoba tiszta lett, becsukta az ajtót, és az, mint egy úszó rája áthullámzott a falakon a terem másik oldalára, és amikor kinyílt, Perselus konyhája tűnt fel a nyílásban.

Azután az idős varázsló megkérdezte Harryt, hogy milyen berendezést szeretne – milyen színek uralkodjanak, milyen fából legyen a bútorzat. Perselus arra számított, hogy a fiú a Griffendél színeit választja, de Harry rövid gondolkodás után kijelentette, hogy zöld, arany, és kék színeket szeretne, és aranysárga fát. Dumbledore épp olyan meglepetést mutatott, mint amilyet Piton érzett, de egy pillanattal később elkezdtek felbukkanni a kastély más részeiből idevarázsolt berendezési tárgyak. Megjelent egy kék baldachinos, sárga tölgyből készült ágy a Hollóhát hálótermeiből, és ráterült egy Mardekár-zöld paplan. Leereszkedett mellé egy perzsaszőnyeg, melyet zöld alapon arany, tengerkék és sötétzöld minták díszítettek. Az egyik falon megjelent egy falikárpit, ami Narcisszuszt és Echót ábrázolta az erdőben, a másikon pedig egy óceáni jelenet Bacchus sikertelen elrablásáról. A fuldokló kalózok inkább elragadtatottnak tűntek, mint rettegőnek, ahogyan a fiatal isten kegyelméből delfinné változtak, Bacchus maga pedig egyik kezével egy párducot átölelve, jóságosan mosolygott a hatalmas hajó (anakronisztikus módon egy négyárbocos) korlátja fölött. A hajót már elkezdték befutni a szőlőkacsok.

Perselus felhorkant, miközben a hopp-porért nyúlt.

– Ettől komplexusai lesznek a fiúnak, Albus – mormolta.

A meleg, világos tölgyből készült komód és asztalok arany gyertyatartókban lévő zöld gyertyákkal érkeztek, a sarokba pedig egy aranyozott, zöld fotel került egy szintén aranyozott falikar alá. A mágikus ablak elé az őszi égbolt ragyogó kékjét idéző függöny került. Az ablak a birtokra nézett, mintha csak a Griffendél Toronyból pillantana ki az ember (habár pillanatnyilag csak Hagrid kunyhójának kivilágított ablakai látszódtak), és az ablakülést hasonló árnyalatú kék párnák tették kényelmessé. Az egész szobában egyedül a kilátás volt griffendéles. Harry kijelentette, hogy az összhatás egyszerűen csodálatos. Perselus leültette a megígért párolt csirke és egy rózsavizes üdítő mellé, majd kiment a társalgóba a kandallóhoz.

* * *

Perselus egy sokkal nagyobb kandallóból lépett elő Avery fogadótermében. Egy ideges házimanó hajlongott előtte.

– Mr Piton, uram! A gazda nem számít magára.

– Ez ostobaság tőle – vetette oda Piton. A házimanó a kezét tördelte. – Nos? – csattant fel Piton. – Oldd meg ezt a problémát, mielőtt még segítenék benne! Fenyegetően hátrahúzta csizmás lábát, mintha rúgásra készülne, mire a házimanó rémült rikoltással dehoppanált, hogy tudassa gazdájával a vendég érkezését.

– Az arisztokraták bolondsága – mormolta Piton dühösen, miközben keresztülvágott a fekete márványpadlón. – Ha mindannyiunkat bezárnának egy hónapra egy-egy jól felszerelt londoni lakásba, Pettigrew, Luther és én lennénk az egyedüli túlélők.

Nem tagadta, élvezte, hogy nem kell főznie, takarítania, állatokat etetni vagy épp ruhát javítani, fát vagy fémet megmunkálni, de fontosnak érezte, hogy ne felejtse el ezeket a dolgokat. Az sosem jó, ha az ember másoktól függ.

_És egy napon_, gondolta, bár erőnek erejével kellett visszafognia magát, hogy ne mondja ki a szavakat, még név nélkül sem_, adok majd neked egy kést, és kénytelen leszel megkeresni magadnak a vacsorádat, akár egy nyúllal, akár gombával vagy bogyókkal térsz vissza. És bármit is hozol majd, olyan büszke leszel rá, mint egy macska._

Perselus nem tudta, hol lehet Avery, így a dolgozó felé indult. Azon kapta magát, hogy sajnálattal gondol az Azkabanba zárt Lucius hiányára. Fájdalmasan közel álltak egymáshoz, ami igencsak hasznos volt. Helyet foglalt a dolgozóban, és várakozás közben Draco felé terelődtek a gondolatai. Vajon jót tett a fiúnak, hogy elválasztották machiavellista apjától, vagy még mindig elveszi az eszét a harag?

Egy házimanó érkezett, és brandyvel kínálta. Perselus elfogadta, majd amikor a manó távozott, kelletlenül átváltoztatta az italt, hogy még egy vajsörnél is kevesebb alkohol legyen benne. Az, hogy Avery várakozás közben itallal látta el, lehet puszta vendégszeretet, de akár mélyebb célokat is rejtegethet.

– Perselus – hallatszott egy szívélyes hang, amikor Avery – már egy újabb ital után – megérkezett.

– Ne szívélyeskedj, Avery – felelte Perselus. – Tudni akarom, mi folyik itt.

– Mire gondolsz?

– Ma este megtámadták Potter házát, talán nem hallottad? – Piton felállt, és közelebb lépett Averyhez, hogy előnyére fordítsa a jelentős magasságbeli különbséget. – Tudnom kellene minden olyan támadásról, ami azt eredményezi, hogy Dumbledore magához hívat!

Avery félretette kezdeti barátságos modorát.

– Talán a Nagyúr megváltoztatta a játékszabályokat, Piton. Tegnap este nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy nem bízik benned.

– A Roxfortban voltam! Azután elrángattak, hogy a muglik egyforma házakból álló labirintusában kutassak a fiú után…

– Akkor talán itt az itt az ideje, hogy ne próbálj többé két urat szolgálni.

Piton úgy érezte, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna. Azonban mindent megtett, hogy a feltörő pánikból semmi se látszódjon rajta.

– Dumbledore volt az egyetlen, aki miatt elkerültem az Azkabant.

– A Nagyúr szemében nem túl nemes tett.

– Ha oda kerülök, most nem lennék ép eszem birtokában, és nem tudnám szolgálni őt.

– Ah – vált sunyivá Avery hangja –, de csakugyan őt szolgálod, Perselus?

Perselus előkapta a pálcáját.

– _Crucio!_

Jó két percig tartotta az átok hatása alatt a férfit, majd elengedte. Avery felé sétált, aki még mindig a földön hevert, és teste még újra és újra megremegett az átélt szenvedés utóhatásaként.

– A Nagyúr – mondta Perselus halkan, elnyújtva a szót – parancsolhat nekem. Ne merészeld te is megpróbálni, szolgák szolgája. – Ezzel emlékeztette Averyt, hogy rangban azok alatt áll, akiket Perselus barátainak, magával egyenlőknek tekintett, majd megfordult, és ugyanúgy távozott, ahogyan jött. Mivel a saját kandallója el volt zárva a vendégek elől, az Albus irodája melletti biztonságos terembe érkezett. Pár másodperc múlva kinyílt az ajtó, habár csak Fawkes volt jelen, hogy üdvözölje. Perselus visszatért a pincébe.


	10. Mérgek

**_10 – Mérgek_**

Harry egy kényelmes ágyban ébredt, egy gyönyörű szobában, és az egész teste sajgott. Felkelt, és megpróbálta élvezni a kellemes környezetet, de az izmaiban érzett fájdalom elnyomta az örömöt. Az a gondolat is aggasztotta, hogy Piton alighanem az ajtó túloldalán található. Lassan felöltözött. Dudley nevetségesen nagy, levetett ruhái helyett inkább azokból a ruhadarabokból válogatott, amelyeket Rontól örökölt, amikor barátja hirtelen megnyúlt. Ezután átsétált Piton lakosztályába.

Piton a konyhaasztalnál ült (amely, eltérően attól az asztaltól, amelyiknél tegnap étkeztek, állandó bútordarabnak tűnt). Egy tányér zabkása volt előtte, az asztal közepén pedig még egy adag, valamint egy letakart tál, amiben Harry kolbászt sejtett. A két keveredő illattól Harrynek felfordult a gyomra.

– Reggeli – mormolta Piton anélkül, hogy felnézett volna. Egy hosszú pergamen volt előtte, és úgy tűnt, hogy bájitalreceptet ír. Éppen kihúzott egy hozzávalót, és másikat írt a helyére.

– Nem hiszem, hogy képes vagyok enni – jelentette ki Harry. Rájött, hogy fejfájása van, és eltöprengett, hogy vajon most kezdődött-e.

– Legalább zabkását, Harry – mondta Piton, olyan hangon, hogy akár azt is mondhatta volna: Szeleteld fel az aszúfügét, Potter.

– Tényleg, professzor – tiltakozott Harry. – Rosszul érzem magam. Fáj a hátam, a lábam, a fejem, és az étel illata… – Harry elfintorodott.

– Egy óra múlva mehetsz Madam Pomfreyhoz. Ilyenkor még csak vészhelyzetben elérhető.

– Talán jobb is lesz, ha először sétálok egyet. Lehet, hogy az egész csak amiatt van, hogy elfáradtam a tegnapi ládacipeléstől.

Piton felpillantott rá, majd folytatta az írást.

– Először vegyél fel valami rendes ruhát – mondta oda sem figyelve.

Harry, aki épp távozni készült, meglepetten fordult vissza.

– Micsoda?

Piton rámeredt.

– Vegyél fel valami rendes ruhát. Nem mehetsz ki _abban._

Harry lenézett a pólójára, és kissé viseltes farmerjára.

– Ezek a legjobb ruháim – tiltakozott. – Nem fogom az iskolai taláromat hordani, minden más pedig túl nagy rám.

– Ellentétben ezekkel a mugli ocsmányságokkal? – húzta el a száját gúnyosan Piton. – Szükségtelen közszemlére tenni a hátsódat, Potter… Harry. Nincs itt senki, akit le tudnál nyűgözni. Most pedig gyerünk, vegyél fel valami kevésbé szűk ruhát.

– Nem is szűk! És ezek Ron ruhái voltak! Ő nem mugli.

– Miután épp elég Weasley-gyerekkel találkoztam, bizton állíthatom, hogy Molly és Arthur sok olyan dolgot megengednek, amit én nem.

– De hát nincs más…

– Ne vitatkozz!

Harry visszarohant a szobájába. Habár kezdetben mulattatta a szóváltás, most már nagyon dühös volt. Előhúzta Dudley régi ruhái közül a legrosszabbakat, majd meggondolta magát, és inkább a legjobbakat választotta ki.

– Jellemző, hogy Piton azt akarja, hogy ezeket hordjam – mormolta magában. Mire végzett az öltözködéssel, ismét arra jutott, hogy a helyzet elég vicces, amit jobban értékelne, ha nem sajogna mindene. Felkapta a fészerből elcsent cigarettát, és zsebre vágta, csak a biztonság kedvéért, majd visszament a konyhába.

– Ehhez mit szól? – kérdezte.

Piton felnézett, majd arcára rádermedt a hitetlenkedés.

– Nem találom szórakoztatónak – szólalt meg.

– Nos, az jó, mert ez a második legjobb rend ruhám.

– Akkor vedd fel a talárodat.

– Nem! – kiáltotta Harry. – Csak egy istenverte sétát teszek a tó körül. És maga mondta, hogy néhány tanáron kívül nincs itt senki. Mit számít az, hogy mi van rajtam?

– Nem mehetsz ki úgy, hogy úgy nézel ki, mit egy csavargó vagy egy hímringyó!

Harry megfékezte a haragját, és derült kifejezést erőltetett az arcára.

– Azt mondta, nem fog velem szülőként viselkedni – adta meg a kegyelemdöfést.

Piton meglepettnek tűnt. _Nem,_ gondolta Harry, inkább_ elborzadtnak._

– Nos, rendben – legyintett Piton elutasítóan, és újra a pergamen fölé hajolt. – Olyan ruhát veszel fel, amilyet csak akarsz. Felőlem akár meztelenül is sétafikálhatsz a tó körül. Most pedig TŰNÉS!

Harry dühösen viharzott ki, de a lépcsők és emelkedők hamar kifárasztották. Mire a bejárati csarnokba ért, elmúlt a felháborodása. Nézelődött egy kicsit, remélve, hogy belefut Dumbledore-ba vagy akár McGalagony professzorba, de még egy árva szellemet sem látott. Végül kilépett a kapun, és a lépcső tetejéről lenézett a tóra. Lehetetlenül nagynak tűnt. Hagrid kunyhója felé pillantott, de a kémény nem füstölt. Lesétált a lépcsőkön, majd egy pillanatnyi habozás után sarkon fordult, és elsétált a lépcső alapzata mellett, egy kellemes, árnyékos helyet keresve, ahol letelepedhet.

* * *

Perselus dühösen meredt a papírra, és minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy emlékezetébe idézze egy azonosító bájital módosítását, ami tegnap éjjel, álmában ötlött fel benne. Azonnal lefirkantott néhány jegyzetet, ami akkor nyilvánvalóan elegendőnek tűnt számára, de most fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi lehet a jelentőségük.

– Mozgatás – mormolta. – Ez mit jelenthet? Több kell? Kevesebb? És mit értettem azalatt, hogy R. arányok?

Amikor felnézett, észrevette, hogy még mindig nyitva van a konyhájából Harry szobájába vezető új ajtó.

– Azt hinné az ember, hogy szemernyi tapasztalatod sincs abban, hogyan kell elleplezni a dolgokat – mondta magának gúnyosan. – _Occultio _– Az ajtó becsukódott, és beleolvadt a falba. – Ostoba muglik-nevelte gyerek! – Felsóhajtott, és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét, egészen fel a szemöldökéig, ahol épp egy kósza fejfájás készült megtelepedni. – Úgy tűnik, sosem változom meg.

_Esküszöm, többé nem leszek ilyen ostoba._

Perselus elkáromkodta magát az emlék hatására, és pennáját a befejezetlen bájitaltan receptre dobta.

– Rendben, akkor megpróbálom. De ő… – Elkerekedett a szeme. – A tó körül sétál?! Egyedül? Most? – Perselus talpra ugrott. Az ajtóban magára kapta a kabátját. – A franc essen a fiúba, amiért vakmerő bolond, belém meg, mert álmodozó idióta vagyok. – Azzal pálcával a kézben, sebesen elhagyta a szobát.

* * *

– Azt hittem, sétálni mész.

A megjegyzés inkább száraz volt, mint csípős. Harry lassan kifújta a füstöt, és közben megpróbált nem bűntudatosnak kinézni.

– Pár perc múlva – felelte.

Piton professzor megállt az orra előtt. Ilyen hatalmas, fölé tornyosuló feketeségről nehéz volt nem tudomást venni, de amikor megpróbált felnézni, megfájdult a nyaka.

– Au – tört fel belőle, miközben a nyakát forgatta.

– Mi az a kezedben? – kérdezte Perselus.

Harry türtőztette magát, hogy ne adjon valami pimasz magyarázatot.

– Cigaretta – felelte.

– Milyen… – Piton enyhe morgással fújta ki a levegőt – növény?

– Ó! Dohány.

– Dohány – ismételte Piton csúfondárosan. – Kerti rovarirtószert szívsz?

– Micsodát?

– Azt hiszem, Bimba professzor dohányfőzetet használ, hogy kordában tartsa a levéltetveket.

– Ó.

Harry meglepetésére Piton lassan leereszkedett, és hátát szintén a lépcső alapzatának támasztva leült a földre Harry mellé.

– Lássuk csak… – mormolta. – Ha megesszük, mérgező, ha belélegezzük, enyhe, de függőséget okozó élénkítőszer, csaknem halálos mennyiségben hallucinációkat okoz…

– Az utóbbit még nem is hallottam.

– A „hallucinációkat okozó" és a „halálos" között annyira keskeny és annyira kiszámíthatatlan a határvonal, hogy ezt a tulajdonságát nem használják kikapcsolódási célzattal – magyarázta Piton. – Létezett egy bennszülött észak-amerikai törzs, amely a varázslójelöltek kiválasztásának szertartása során használta ilyen módon. – Harry megkockáztatott egy pillantást a férfira, mire Piton csúfondáros mosollyal válaszolt. – A törzs varázslója – elfelejtettem a címét – megrágott belőle egy adagot, amit aztán feldugtak a jelentkező hátsójába.

Harry félrenyelt, majd köhögőrohamot kapott. Piton tudomást sem vett róla.

– A jelentkező kómába esett. Ha meghalt, akkor nyilvánvalóan nem vehetett részt a képzésben. Ha visszanyerte az öntudatát, jellemzően néhány nappal később, akkor csodálatos látomásokról számolt be, melyek alapján a törzs varázslója határozott a sorsáról.

Harry rádöbbent, hogy a cigarettája maradékát bámulja.

– Öö. Durva. – Kényszerítette magát, hogy még egyet szívjon a cigarettából, de elég rövidre sikerült, és rettenetes íze volt, ezért utána el is nyomta. – Ez csak ugratás, ugye?

– Teljesen komoly. Egyszer írtam egy dolgozatot a primitív társadalmakban fellelhető valódi és felismert varázslatokról. Tudod, sokan ezek közül a törzsi varázslók közül csakugyan azok voltak. Ma már szélhámosok, vagy ha mégsem, akkor a világ nagy részén a nemzetközi szerződések megszegői. A muglik és a varázslók elkülönülése javára válik például az európai mugliknak, de a harmadik világban, az egykori gyarmatokon borzasztó erősen hatott a fejlettebb nemzetektől való függés irányába.

– Nem igazán gondoltam még arra, hogy más országokban is létezik varázslat.

– Az európai varázslók és boszorkányok többsége így van ezzel.

– Mi ez az „európai"-dolog? – tréfálkozott Harry. – Mi britek vagyunk.

Piton felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Csakugyan?

Harry kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá.

– Nos, azok vagyunk, nem? Úgy értem, szerintem én legalábbis igen.

Piton bólintott.

– Ahogyan én is. A nagyszüleim egyik ágon azonban nem voltak azok.

Harry tétovázott, azon töprengett, hogy mit kérdezzen. Mielőtt elhatározta volna magát, Piton megszólalt.

– A… cigaretta.

– Huh?

– Milyen gyakran?

– Ó. – Harry elgondolkodott. – Igazából nem is tudom. Azt hiszem, múlt héten egy vagy kettő naponta, mert nagyon éhes voltam, de előtte sokkal ritkábban. Úgy gondoltam, hogy köze lehet a fejfájásokhoz, de egy cseppet sem segített.

– Egy élénkítőszertől nem lesz az ember kevésbé éhes.

– Nem, de segített abban, hogy kevésbé viselkedjek ostobán az éhség miatt, így kisebb valószínűséggel rontsam el, amit épp Petunia néni rámsózott, ezért aztán néha rá tudtam venni, hogy adjon enni utána.

– Ha ezekhez hozzájutottál, akkor nem juthattál volna ételhez is?

– Az étel a konyhában volt, amit szigorúan őriztek. Dudley a fészerben rejtette el a cigarettáját, ami egyébként az én területem volt.

– Értem. – Piton kihúzott egy növényt a fűből, és vizsgálódva ide-oda forgatta az ujjai közt. _Vajon az én kezem is ilyen precízzé válik majd,_ gondolta Harry, _vagy ezt tanulni kell? _Lenézett a saját, Pitonéihoz képest tömpe ujjaira.

– Mennyi van még?

– Azt hiszem, nyolc vagy kilenc. Magamhoz vettem az egész dobozzal, mielőtt hívtam volna a grimbuszt. Szerintem úgy félig lehetett. Nem számoltam meg.

– Azokat még elszívhatod, de csak a tanév kezdete előtt. – Piton felemelte tekintetét a növényről, és ragadozószerű mosollyal viszonozta Harry vizslató pillantását. – Ha a tanév során elkaplak, házpontokat fogok levonni a Griffendéltől, büntetőmunkát adok, és általánosságban megkeserítem az életedet.

Harry kissé elmosolyodott.

– És ezt észre fogom venni? – kérdezte.

– Észre fogod venni – felelte Piton nyersen.

– Oké – mondta Harry. Törte a fejét, hogyan terelhetné kevésbé kényelmetlen témára a beszélgetést, de eszébe jutott, amiről Piton mesélt, és elmosolyodott.

– Szórakoztatónak találod, Potter? – kérdezte Piton kihívóan?

– Csak… Mégis hogy jöttek rá arra, hogy… néhány szétnyomkodott levél az ember… öö, fenekébe nyomva… ? – Zavartan felnevetett, képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot.

– Kicsi a valószínűsége – ismerte el Piton –, de a dohány legalább már előtte is ismert volt, mint szertartásokon használt növény. Engem például a tápióka sokkal inkább kíváncsivá tesz.

– Tápióka?

– Igen. Maniókagyökérből származik, ami nyersen mérgező. Mégis kinek jutott eszébe, hogy lereszelje, majd megsüsse a megerjedt maradékot? Miből gondolták, hogy az eredmény nem lesz szintén mérgező?

– Talán valaki öngyilkos akart lenni – vetette fel Harry. – Hé, eszem abból a mérgező gyökérből! Ez biztos megteszi.

– Ez nem magyarázza meg azt, hogy miért reszelték először le.

– Talán azt is rovarirtószerként használták? Megkóstolom ezt a mérgező gyökeret, ami el van szórva a zöldségágyásban.

– Á! – Piton tekintete diadalmasan villant meg. – Talán valaki meg akart mérgezni valaki mást. Belesütötte egy raguba.

– Igen, ma egész különlegesen zamatos, ugye, drágám? – improvizált Harry magas hangon. – Nem, menj csak, nyugodtan egyél. Én leteszem aludni a kicsit.

– Nem, semmi baja a gyomromnak – morogta Piton. – Miért kérdezed?

Mindketten kuncogtak.

– Sosem találod ki, mi a titkos hozzávaló – folytatta Harry a mókázást, aminek az volt a jutalma, hogy láthatta, amint Piton igaziból felnevet. Kezével félig eltakarta az arcát, mintha megpróbálná elrejteni, és egy kicsit zihált, mindazonáltal határozottan nevetés volt.

– Nahát, egy nevetés, amit évek óta nem hallottam – szólalt meg egy szelíd hang a fejük fölött. Harry kitekeredve nézett fölfelé. Piton figyelemreméltó sebességgel és méltósággal egy pillanat alatt talpon termett. Remus Lupin mosolygott le rájuk a lépcső széle fölött. – Mi hozta ki ezt belőled, Perselus?

– Gyilkossággal és öngyilkossággal kapcsolatos ízléstelen tréfák – csattant fel Piton. – Semmi olyasmi, amit hallani akarnál.

– Professzor Lupin! – kiáltott fel Harry. – Üdvözlöm!

– Harry?! – Lupin nyilvánvalóan nem ismerte fel Harryt korábban. Harry gyanította, hogy a férfi elég rossz szögben látta. Ő is felállt. Meglepetésére Lupin aggódónak tűnt.

– Nos, azt hiszem, a Dumbledore-nak felteendő kérdéseim listáján kihúzhatom az elsőt – jegyezte meg könnyedén.

– Igen, Harry túlélte – felelte Piton szárazon. – Csak ezért jöttél?

– Nem, voltaképpen visszajöttem a tanévre – ismerte el Lupin. – Főként a saját biztonságom érdekében – tette hozzá gyorsan.

– Végül csak sikerült valakit gondatlanságból megölnöd? – gúnyolódott Piton.

– Nem – csattant fel Lupin, majd felsóhajtott. – Tudod, Voldemort egy ideje körüludvarolja a vérfarkasokat, azt ígéri, hogy véget vet a jelenlegi megszorításoknak, és… egyéb szabadságjogokat.

– És?

– Egyre népszerűbb. Lehetővé tette, hogy évszázadok óta először színre léphessen egy vérfarkas politikai vezető. Rólam… tudják, hogy a szövetség ellen vagyok. Talán túl ékesszólóan beszéltem a nyilvánosság előtt. Kinyilvánította, hogy én a népem árulója vagyok. – Megborzongott. – Dumbledore védelmet ajánlott… persze ha cserébe ismét elvállalom a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanári pozíciót.

– Igen! – kiáltott fel Harry, és öklével a levegőbe csapott. – Egy tisztességes sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár! Maga volt a legjobb tanárunk, Lupin professzor!

– Nem mintha ez sokat mondana – húzta el a száját Piton. – Egy megszállt bolond, egy szélhámos bájgúnár, egy szökött halálfaló és egy minisztériumi palánta.

– A halálfalótól legalább tanultunk valamit – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Mindhárom főbenjáró átkot, ha jól tudom – gúnyolódott Piton.

– Csak bemutatta őket. Kivéve az Imperius átkot, aminek ellen is kellett szegülnünk.

– Egy tanár Imperius átkot szórt rátok? – hüledezett Lupin.

– És jól tette – érvelt Harry. – Az övének képes voltam ellenállni, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tudtam volna lerázni magamról Voldemortét, ha akkor élem át életemben először. – Lupinra mosolygott. – De maga jobb volt – és nem _csak_ azért, mert maga nem próbált meg megölni!

Piton elfojtott hangot hallatott, mintha egy újabb kitörni készülő nevetést fojtott volna el.

– Micsoda rajongás – jegyezte meg alamuszin. – Nos, Lupin – minden jót.

Lupin azonban lesétált a lépcsőn.

– Harry – mondta kérdően –, mi történt tegnap?

– Dursleyék megtámadásakor? Én lemaradtam róla. Még előtte megszöktem.

– Ah. – Lupin komornak tűnt. – Tisztában vagy vele, hogy gyilkossággal vádolnak?

– Micsoda?! – üvöltötte Harry magából kikelve.

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Valami sültbolond azt hiszi, hogy Harry Potter megölte a nagybátyját egy főbenjáró átokkal, felgyújtotta a házat, megidézte a sötét jegyet, majd _Albus Dumbledore_-hoz rohant?

– Nos, valójában a „tartózkodási helye ismeretlen"-listán szerepel, de a lényeg az, hogy A-Fiú-Aki-Túlélte végül is a gyalázkodó mugli rokonai ellen – és valószínűleg általában a muglik ellen – fordult. És úgy tűnik, nem csak egyetlen sültbolondról van szó, habár valószínűleg Caramel a főkolompos, csak épp más, feláldozható hivatalnokok mögé rejtőzve. – Lupin előhúzta a Reggeli Próféta egyik példányát, és bizonytalanul Harry felé nyújtotta. Kedvesen a fiúra mosolygott. – El akarod olvasni ezt a rágalmazással teli szemetet, vagy csak foglaljam össze a lényeget később?

Piton kinyújtotta a kezét.

– Majd étkezés után odaadom neki – mondta, és elvette az újságot, még mielőtt Harry dönthetett volna. – Most pedig sétálunk egyet.

– Mi? Együtt? – kérdezte Harry csípősen.

– Nem mutatkozhatsz egyedül az iskolán kívül. Most nem. – Piton ajka kissé felkunkorodott, de Harry nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ezt barátságos vagy gúnyos mosolynak szánta. – Ezért jöttem utánad. Még mindig szeretnél sétálni, vagy úgy döntöttél, hogy a mugli drog is elég volt?

Harry habozott. Tényleg azért indult el, hogy sétáljon egyet, de most kevésbé érezte szükségét. És a marcangoló rettegés, ami az olvasatlan újság gondolatára elfogta, alighanem rosszabb volt, mint a harag, amit azután fog érezni, hogy elolvasta. Mély levegőt vett.

– Az igazat megvallva eléggé megéheztem. Mi lenne, ha megreggeliznék, aztán hagyná, hogy elolvassam az újságot, és utána sétálnék, vagy ilyesmi? Valószínűleg úgysem leszek jó másra, miután elolvastam. – Harry mosolyogni próbált, de a hatás nem volt túl meggyőző. Nem számított rá, hogy a nagybátyja meggyilkolásával fogják vádolni.

Piton bólintott.

– Rendben van. Habár ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy valamikor menet közben látogasd meg Madam Pomfreyt. És könnyű ételeket egyél.

– Könnyű ételeket? – mordult fel Lupin. – Túlságosan is sovány vagy, Harry.

– Éheztették, Lupin – vágott vissza Piton. – Beletelik néhány napba, amíg a teste ismét hozzászokik az ételhez.


	11. Közvélemény

**_11 – Közvélemény_**

Úgy döntöttek, hogy először megállnak a gyengélkedőn, ahol Madam Pomfrey a tőle megszokott rosszalló aggodalommal megvizsgálta Harryt. Amikor a fiú azt mondta, hogy úgy érzi magát, mintha órákon keresztül kviddicsezett volna erős szélben, a boszorkány rászegezte a pálcáját, mormolt néhány szót, majd megállapította, hogy enyhe izomhúzódása van a főbb ízületeinél és végig a gerince mentén. Láthatóan nem hitte el, amikor Harry azt mondta, hogy fogalma sincs, mitől lehet.

– Hogy ezek a gyerekek miket ki nem találnak! – fortyogott.

A további vizsgálatokat követően azt javasolta, hogy a következő napokban naponta hatszor étkezzen, kis adag ételeket fogyasszon, majd visszatérhet a normál étkezéshez, de még néhány napig kerülje a nehéz ételeket. Végül adott neki egy rettenetes ízű tápláló főzetet, és azzal a szigorú utasítással bocsátotta útjára, hogy másnap reggel ismét jelenjen meg.

Amikor visszaértek Perselus konyhájába, Harry megette a házimanók által felküldött zabkását tejjel és banánnal, és megitta a teát, amit Piton készített neki. Piton is ivott egy csésze teát, és miközben a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta, egyre mérgesebbnek tűnt.

– Megint mentálisan kiegyensúlyozatlan vagyok? – kérdezte végül Harry tettetett könnyedséggel.

– Micsoda? Ó, igen. – Piton a homlokát ráncolta. – Ezúttal persze mindez a lehető leggusztustalanabbul érzelgős kifejezésekkel, nevetséges módon részletezve, hogy hogyan bántak veled, és azzal a megállapítással, hogy nem csoda, hogy végül összeroppantál. – Felállt, és az asztalra dobta az újságot. – Olvasd el. Maradj itt. Beszélnem kell az igazgatóval.

– Nekem nincs hozzá közöm?

Piton visszafordult a nappali ajtajából.

– _Rólad_ fogunk beszélni, Harry. Majd szólunk, ha _veled_ szeretnénk beszélni. Egyelőre olvasd el az újságot, és _maradj itt._

* * *

_**Harry Potter: Mugligyilkos? **_– hirdette a főcím. Alatta egy cikk taglalta az esetet.

Harry Potter, akit régóta a muglik valamint a mugli születésű boszorkányok és varázslók megmentőjének tekintenek, a jelek szerint végül a mugli világ ellen fordult. Tegnap este a Minisztérium hivatalnokai borzalommal értesültek a hírről, miszerint Potter egyedüli élő rokonai, a Dursley-család háza felett megjelent a sötét jegy. A borzalmat megdöbbenés váltotta fel, amikor az aurorok a helyszínre érkeztek, ahol holtan találták Potter nagybátyját. A gyilkos átok végzett vele, Potter maga azonban eltűnt, az összes holmijával együtt, ami arra enged következtetni, hogy A-Fiú-Aki -Túlélte önként távozott.

„Harry Potter nagynénje és unokatestvére autóbalesetben hunyt el, mindössze néhány perccel a támadás előtt" – közölte a Minisztérium szóvivője, Percy Weasley. – „A körülményekre való tekintettel ezeket a haláleseteket is gyanúsnak kell tekintenünk." Mr Weasley azt is kijelentette, hogy jól ismert tény volt, miszerint mugli rokonai szégyenletesen rosszul bántak Potterrel. A Reggeli Próféta feltételezése szerint ez a tény meglehetősen korlátozott körökben volt „jól ismert".

A Reggeli Próféta egyik riportere láthatóan eltökélte, hogy valódi nyomozást folytat. A cikk röviden beszámolt Harry feltételezett, Dursleyék általi bántalmazásáról, majd felhívta az olvasók figyelmét, hogy a második oldalon található cikkből további részleteket tudhatnak meg.

A cikk Kynthia Bayer nevét tüntette fel szerzőként, és a szomszédokkal készített interjúkból, illetve a ház megfigyeléséből származó részleteket taglalta. Az aurorok nyilvánvalóan mágikus eszközökkel azonosították a lépcső alatti gardróbot, csakúgy, mint az emeleti szobát Harry hálószobájaként, és meg tudták állapítani, hogy az előbbit hosszabb ideig használta. Az újságíró megjegyezte, hogy mindkét szoba kívülről zárható volt, és a szomszédokkal folytatott beszélgetések során kiderült, hogy Harryt mindannyian veszélyes fiatalkorú bűnözőnek hitték, aki az év nagy részét javítóintézetben tölti. A cikk hangvétele a döbbent és az érzelgősen együttérző között váltakozott, de Harrynek el kellett ismernie, hogy a tények ezúttal meglehetősen pontosak voltak. Ettől persze az egész nem volt kevésbé zavarbaejtő, különösen, amikor Bayer kisasszony egy teljes bekezdést szentelt annak, hogy „ez a döbbenetes, módszeres bántalmazás, melyet azok, akik a varázslóvilágban viselték a gyermek gondját, nem akadályoztak meg…"

– Ó, a fenébe! – Harry kettéhajtotta az újságot, és a szoba túlsó felébe vágta. – Most majd nekimennek Dumbledore-nak. Vagy a Weasleyknek. Mindenkit, aki valaha is megpróbált nekem segíteni, úgy fognak kezelni, mintha a nyavalyás Dursleyék _cinkosa _lett volna!

Habár Piton professzor csak egy kicsivel töltött több időt távol, mint amennyibe Harrynek telt elolvasni a róla szóló cikket, mire visszatért, Harryben fortyogott a düh. Tenni akart valamit, bármit, csak kimerítő legyen, és lehetőleg erőszakos.

– Mit mondott Dumbledore professzor? – kérdezte.

– Nem volt az irodájában. Elolvastad?

– Igen.

– És? – kérdezte Piton felvont szemöldökkel.

– Érzelgős szemét, ahogy mondta. Nem tudom, hogy javít vagy ront-e a dolgon, hogy ez egyszer a tények legalább helyesek.

– Helyesek? – kérdezte Piton.

– A mindennapjaimról Dursleyéknél nagyjából igen. Azonban ez az egész „szörnyű bántalmazás"-dolog nevetséges. Nyomorultul éreztem magam, de szó sem volt róla, hogy mondjuk megkorbácsoltak volna, vagy ilyesmi.

– Bezártak.

– Néha. És néha nem nagyon adtak enni, és ha kiengedtek, akkor úgy dolgoztattak, mint egy házimanót, de az egész nem volt elviselhetetlen. Nincs szükségem rá, hogy bárki sajnáljon.

Piton a szemöldökét ráncolta.

– Meglehet, hogy _számodra_ nem volt elviselhetetlen, mindazonáltal bántalmazás volt. – Leintette Harry tiltakozását. – Értem, hogy mit akarsz mondani, és hogy tiltakozol a sajnálat ellen. Természetesen vannak gyerekek, akik rosszabb dolgokat szenvednek el – mint én is – de az, hogy te ezt nem minősíted bántalmazásnak, olyan, mintha azt mondanám, hogy az nem kínzás, ha addig tartunk valakit megkötözve, amíg összepiszkítja magát, hiszen helyette a körmeit is letéphetnénk. Az, hogy rosszabbat is tehetnénk, még nem tesz egy cselekedetet helyessé.

– Nézze, egyszerűen csak így mentek a dolgok! – acsargott Harry. Felpattant, és egy pillanatig fel-alá járkált. Muszáj volt csinálnia valamit, valami aktívat, és Piton nem engedné el egyedül sétálni. – Mi lenne, ha párbajoznánk? – kérdezte hirtelen.

Pitonnak a magasba szaladt a szemöldöke.

– Párbajoznánk?

– Igen.

– Miért, ha megkérdezhetem?

Harry ökölbe szorította a kezét. A düh úgy áramlott benne, mintha apró, elektromos szikrák kergetnék egymást, ami egyszerre volt fájdalmas és ingerlő.

– Rombolni szeretnék – jelentette ki. – Rémlik, hogy maga meglehetősen jól védekezik, és visszaadja, amit kap.

– Értem. És gondolod, hogy bölcs döntés lenne, tekintve, hogy mindketten dühösek vagyunk?

– Nem. – Harry rámeredt, majd ádázul elmosolyodott. – De mindketten élveznénk, nem igaz?

Piton arcán kegyetlen elragadtatás cikázott át. Harrynek az a furcsa érzése támadt, hogy a halálfalót látta meg, és pillanatnyilag ez egy cseppet sem zavarta.

– Keressünk egy üres termet – szólalt meg Piton bársonyos hangon. – Nem szeretném, ha minden holmim elpusztulna.

* * *

Harry a Szükség Szobájába vezette Pitont, ami készen állt a párbajozásra. A földön matracok, apró, lövedékként használható tárgyak valamint nagyobb, fedezéket nyújtó dolgok hevertek. Még törékeny, fa dolgok is voltak, amelyek kielégítően szétrobbannak, de nem hagynak hátra veszélyes törmeléket. A párbaj megfontoltan és hevesen kezdődött, majd hamarosan őrjöngővé vált. A végén Harry legördült a matracokról, és zihálva feküdt a hideg kőpadlón. Képtelen volt felidézni, hogy milyen átkokat szórt ki, nem is szólva azokról, amelyekkel Piton támadta őt. Nem bánta, hogy Piton győzött. Neki is volt néhány jó támadása, és ami a legfontosabb, kieresztette az ideges energiát, ami egész délelőtt marcangolta.

– Szándékodban áll felkelni? – kérdezte Piton leereszkedően.

– Mmm. Jó padló – felelte Harry. – Szép, hűvös, sima padló.

Piton bosszús sóhajjal nyújtotta a kezét. Harry hagyta, hogy a férfi felsegítse.

– Köszönöm – mondta. – Ez jó móka volt.

– Tudod, nem kellene ebben segédkeznem. Sokkal inkább a javadra válna, ha okklumenciát tanulnál, mint ha a rombolásban éled ki a szenvedélyeidet.

Harry ásított.

– Próbáljuk meg most – javasolta.

– Most?

– Igen. Van egy kis előnyöm, mert kimerült vagyok a párbajtól, de hát minden kis előnyre szükségem is van.

Piton bólintott.

– Rendben.

Azzal a férfi minden további figyelmeztetés nélkül támadott. Harry hirtelen a gardróbjában feküdt, az egyetlen fénysugár azon a kis résen át világított be, amit Vernon bácsi nyitott ki az ajtón, hogy beüvöltsön rajta._ Piton._ Harry kényszerítette magát, hogy Pitont lássa. A gardrób még mindig ott volt, de mögötte felsejlett a gúnyosan mosolygó bájitaltan tanár. _Nem számít_. Most már teljesen visszatért Piton képe. A gardrób elenyészett. Harry előrébb lépett.

– Most támadjak én?

– Nem szükséges. Újra.

Piton megint támadásba lendült, ezúttal keményebben. Az elsőéves Harryt kérdezgette az aszfodéloszról és az ürömről. Elrángatta Harryt a merengőtől, és üvöltött a megaláztatása felett érzett haragjában. Sirius hátrafelé zuhant. _Vége. _Harry kiválasztotta a saját, kapcsolt emlékét, és belekapaszkodott. Hedvig tálcájáról fújta ki a hamut az ablakon, és közben azt suttogta: ez a múlt. A látomás a hamuval együtt köddé vált. Ismét Pitont látta, aki a Szükség Szobájában állt, körülötte a párbajuk után hátramaradt törmelékkel. Arckifejezése már nem gúnyos, hanem kutató volt.

– Nos – jegyezte meg –, azt hiszem, végül is megtanultad a leckét.

Harry lehajtotta a fejét.

– Igen, uram.

– Jobb későn, mint soha. – Harry felnézett a kényszeredett szavak hallatán, és hasonlóan keserű mosolyt látott Piton ajkán játszani. – Habár ezt néha nehéz elhinni – tette hozzá a férfi. – Mégis ezt kell mondanunk magunknak. Végzetes lenne, ha máshogy hinnénk.

Harry bólintott, de megszólalni nem mert.

– Akkor hát menjünk. Enned kell valamit.

Piton egy szót sem szólt a pincébe vezető úton, amiért Harry hálás volt.

* * *

Amikor visszaértek, Piton könnyű szendvicseket és tejet rendelt a konyháról. Ő maga nem evett, de leült az asztalhoz.

– Ma délután egyedül leszel. Dolgom van. Kérlek, próbálj meg nem bajba keveredni.

Harry bólintott.

– Ha kimehetnék a kastélyból…

– Nem.

– Csak Hagridhoz?

– Elutazott. – Piton ingerülten felmordult. – Csak amíg a gyűrű elkészül, Harry. Amint meglesznek az új védőbűbájok, mehetsz sétálni – talán nem a tó körül, de Hagridhoz egész biztosan.

– Vagy a kviddicspályára?

Piton felhorkant.

– Meg tudnám akadályozni?

– Valószínűleg nem – ismerte el Harry, majd az ajkába harapott. – És ha Lupin professzor elkísérne?

– Nem.

Harryt megdöbbentette, milyen hirtelen tért vissza Piton hangjába az ismerős gyűlölködés.

– De hát ő…

– Ő egy megbízhatatlan, felelőtlen, hazug, könnyelmű bolond! Sehová sem mehetsz vele, sem a kastélyban, sem azon kívül!

– Lupin csodálatos! Kedves, gondoskodó…

– Lupin Tekergő volt – sziszegte Piton. – Emlékszem a _kedvességére._ Tudom, hogy mi mellett fog kardoskodni.

– Mit tett magával Lupin? Még James is azt mondta…

– Semmit! – csattant fel Piton. – Remus semmit sem tett! Mindig ott volt, csak ott állt, és figyelt…

– Az egyetlen gond Lupinnal – jelentette ki Harry határozottan –, hogy nincs erkölcsi bátorsága. Ezzel a legtöbb ember így van. Lupin eléggé lelkiismeretes ahhoz, hogy az ember biztos lehet benne, hogy helyesen akar cselekedni.

Perselus arca megfeszült; a haragja megfejthetetlen arckifejezésbe merevedett.

– Tehát nem fog bántani téged – mondta hidegen –, kivéve, ha valamely célja azzal jár, és a megvédésed kényelmetlenséget okozna neki vagy kínos helyzetbe hozná.

– Nem fog bántani – felelte Harry hevesen.

– Csak hagyja, hogy bajod essen?

– Én… – Harry igyekezett megfékezni a haragját. Piton nem ok nélkül mondta mindezt. – Nem hiszem, hogy így tenne. _Kedvel_ engem. Nem ugyanaz, ha az ember az elvei alapján cselekszik, vagy ha meg akar védeni valakit, akit kedvel.

Piton vonásain ismerős gyűlölet cikázott át.

– És te tudod a legjobban, mint mindig – vetette oda gúnyosan.

Harry megrázkódott.

– Én csak azt mondtam, hogy „nem hiszem" – felelte. – Maga talán nem bízik benne, Dumbledore viszont igen. Nekem is ki kell alakítanom a saját véleményem. – Elkeseredetten keresett bármi engedékenységre utaló jelet Piton jéghideg arcán. – Óvatos leszek vele – jelentette ki őszintén. – Megígérem.

– Nincsenek titkos találkozók rejtett helyeken – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Piton. – Tudni akarom, hogy mikor találkozol Lupinnal, hol lesztek, és nem fogadhatod el, hogy anélkül megváltoztassa az időpontot és a helyszínt, hogy engem tájékoztatnál.

– A Rend tagja!

– Pettigrew is az volt.

– Lupin nem Pettigrew!

– Nem. Lupin vérfarkas.

– Annak csak a telihold környékén van jelentősége! – Harry észbe kapott. Az engedély megvolt, a vitából pedig már csak rosszabbul jöhet ki. – Nézze, azt teszem, amit mond, rendben? Mindig szólok, hogy hol és mikor találkozom Lupinnal, hacsak nem véletlenül futok vele össze, amikor kint vagyok…

– Mely esetben pedig azonnal visszatérsz a lakosztályomba vagy Dumbledore irodájába. Ha melléd szegődik, beszélgethetsz vele séta közben, de nem engedheted, hogy bárhová elvigyen.

– Rendben! – csattant fel Harry, nem mintha így is gondolta volna. – De tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy ez az egész felesleges. Lupin kedvel engem.

– Lupin _James fiát_ kedveli – válaszolta Piton nyersen, majd várt egy pillanatot, amíg Harry felfogta ennek jelentőségét. – Vagy lehet, hogy csak a jóképű, sötét hajú fiúkat – tette hozzá ugyanolyan hangnemben. Tekintete Harryébe kapcsolódott. – Elfogadod a feltételeimet?

Harry értetlenül bólintott. _A jóképű, sötét hajú fiúkat?_

– Akkor beszélhetsz a vérfarkassal – mondta Perselus –, ezen feltételek mellett.

Azzal sarkon fordult, és elsuhant, talárja sötét felhőként hullámzott körülötte. Harry utána meredt, de az esze máshol járt. _Jóképű, sötét hajú fiúk… Ez nevetséges! _– tiltakozott magában. – _Tudom, hogy Dumbledore-nak nagy szüksége van egy jó sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárra, de nem venne fel olyasvalakit, aki esetleg molesztálná a diákokat!_

Hirtelen egy új gondolat ötlött fel benne. _Piton nem azért aggódik, hogy Lupin meg akar ölni; azért aggódik, hogy… kikezd velem, vagy ilyesmi. _Hangosan felnevetett. Az alacsony helyiségben furcsán remegőnek tűnt a hang. _Lupin professzor! Ez igazán különös!_


	12. A bűntudat szintjei

_12 – A bűntudat szintjei_

Miután Harry végzett a könnyű ebéddel (_az első ebéddel?_ – töprengett), elhatározta, hogy készít egy teát. Leakasztotta a kampóról a kandallóban lógó teáskannát, megtöltötte, majd visszarakta, és a _Piroinito _varázsigével meggyújtotta a tüzet. Miközben a lángokat nézte, felmerült benne, hogy a párbajjal ellentétben ez felügyelet nélküli varázslat volt, így tehát illegális.

_Ez Roxfort_ – nyugtatta meg magát. _Nem valószínű, hogy itt bárkinek is feltűnne némi plusz varázslat._ Mégis nyugtalanította az eset, és elhatározta, hogy még ha ezt a kis botlást meg is ússza, akkor is óvatosabbnak kell lennie.

Megkereste a teafüvet, és tett belőle két kanálnyit a kannába, majd egy kicsit körülnézett a konyhában. A szekrényben, ahol rábukkant a teára, talált néhány érdekes fűszert is: egész szegfűszeget és szegfűborsot; szerecsendiót; kétféle fahéjat, melyek szokatlan módon, szalmaszerűen kunkorodtak; gyönyörű csillagánizst; vékony édeskömény-magokat; néhány olajos, cikkekre osztott, fekete magot, amelyek leginkább egérpotyadékra emlékeztettek, de az illatuk finom, áthatóan édes volt; apró kerek magokat, melyeknek az illata curryre hasonlított; kicsi, gömbölyű, mustárillatú magokat… Harrynek feltűnt, hogy nem voltak gyógynövények. A fűszerek mellett fekete kerámia mozsár és mozsártörő állt, valamint muszlin tasakok hevertek. Harry kivett néhány édesköménymagot, hogy elrágcsálja, és a következő szekrényhez lépett.

Ebben gabonaféléket talált – árpát, kölest, rizst, zabot, és valamit, amit búzának gondolt –, kétféle lisztet, kockacukrot, cukorszirupot, és valami címke nélküli port. A harmadik szekrény kis adag bájital-hozzávalókat tartalmazott, melyek közül néhány mérgező volt, mérlegeket és cseppentőket, és jónéhány bájitalos üvegcsét. Harry már örült, hogy a jól ismert édesköményből evett, nem pedig abból a csábító illatú fekete bogyóból, ami úgy nézett ki, mint az egérürülék. A negyedik, mágikusan hűvösen tartott szekrényben egy üveg bontatlan tej volt, tejföl, valamit öt kibelezett vakondtetem szép sorban egymás mellé helyezve.

– Nem akarom tudni – mormolta Harry, és az utolsó szekrényhez lépett, amiben két kicsi, letakart üst állt (Harry megkönnyebbülésére üresen); továbbá három tányér, négy tálka és néhány csésze, csészealj és pohár, nyársak, fogók, kanalak és még egy pár konyhai segédeszköz.

– Rendben, szóval szokott főzni – mormolta magának Harry –, de nem túl gyakran. Lehet, hogy csak olyankor, ha meg akar mérgezni valakit. – Eszébe jutott a muszlin. – Méghozzá profin.

Harry a teáskancsóba öntötte a forrásban lévő vizet, majd eltávolította a tányérját a masszív asztalról, amit az évek már sötétre színeztek. Már majdnem végzett a mosogatással, amikor rájött, hogy egyszerűen a házimanókra is hagyhatta volna a munkát.

– Fogadni mernék, hogy megbántódnak – mormolta, miközben leöblítette a tányért. Megtörölte a kezét, töltött magának a teából, és öntött bele egy kis tejet is, szándékosan levegőnek nézve a vakondtetemeket. Ezután a társalgóba ment, és a teával a kezében leült a kanapé egyik végére. Miközben a teát kortyolgatta, vizsgálni kezdte a szobát.

_Vajon mennyire nézhetek körül, anélkül, hogy felidegesíteném?_ – töprengett. A távoli könyvespolcok felé meregette a szemét, de a kanapéról nem tudta elolvasni a címeket. A próbálkozás rontott a fejfájásán. Tekintete egy zárt ajtón állapodott meg, ami bizonyára Piton hálószobájába vezetett. _Nem, nem, nem! Annak az ajtónak még a közelébe sem megyek!_

A fürdőszoba ajtaja résnyire nyitva volt. Harry már járt ott, de csak a legszükségesebb ideig tartózkodott bent.

– Akkor hát következzen a fürdőszoba. Úgyis szükségem van egy zuhanyra.

A nyakán viszketett a leégett bőr, és bár ahhoz még túlságosan érzékeny volt, hogy megvakarja, de úgy gondolta, hogy egy meleg vizes zuhanyt el tudna viselni, legalábbis ha nem túl meleg.

Harry éppen az utolsót kortyolta a teájából, amikor furcsa hangot hallott az ajtó felől. Nem igazán kopogtatásnak hangzott, hanem mintha valaki többször nekiment volna az ajtónak, vagy esetleg könyveket dobált volna neki. Harry odasietett.

– Helló! – szólt ki. Semmit sem hallott. Szeme sarkából valami mozgást vett észre, és amikor oldalra fordította a fejét, meglátta, hogy az ajtó mellé akasztott kis tükörben nem a szoba, hanem a folyosó látszik. Egy bagoly csapódott neki újra és újra az ajtónak. Harry egy pillanatra pánikba esett, hogy a Minisztérium észrevette, hogy varázsolt, és ki fogják csapni, de aztán ráébredt, hogy a bagoly nem más, mint Pulipinty. Kinyitotta az ajtót, mire a csicsergő tollgombolyag a homlokának vágódott.

– Szia, Puli.

Becsalogatta az apró baglyot a konyhába, ahol kevesebb törékeny tárgy volt, adott neki egy kis vizet, és letelepedett az asztalhoz, hogy elolvassa Ron levelét.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Remélem, Puli megtalál téged. Mi történt Dursleyékkel? Én egy pillanatig sem hittem el, hogy te ölted meg őket. (Nem mintha hibáztatnálak érte, ha megtetted volna!) Ha összefutok Percyvel, megátkozom mindennel, amit valaha kipróbáltunk Malfoyon, és aztán még néhány átokkal! Látnod kellett volna Anyát – egész reggel olyan volt, mint egy fúria. El sem hinnéd, micsoda rivallót készített neki, de aztán nem küldte el. Inkább írt neki egy második, udvarias levelet, azzal, hogy megértette, hogy többé nem szeretne a családunk tagja lenni, és elfogadta a döntését. (Amikor Anya ilyen udvarias, az __sokkal__ rosszabb, mint ha kiabál.) Elküldte a levelet, és azóta csak zokog. Ginny épp most ment le, hogy főzzön neki egy teát, megmasszírozza a vállát, meg ilyenek, amíg Apa hazaér. _

_Igaz, amit arról írtak, hogy hogy bántak veled Dursleyék? Nekem csak néhány dologról beszéltél, de hát az ablakodon lévő rácsokat sem említetted soha, pedig láttam őket, szóval azt hiszem, nem mondtál el nekem mindent. Tudom, hogy nem szeretsz arról a helyről beszélni. De azért annál több eszem van, mint hogy mindent elhiggyek, amit az újságban olvasok!_

_Ha tudsz, írj vissza, hogy biztonságban vagy. Ettől Anya is sokkal jobban érezné magát. _

_Van ennek valami köze ahhoz, amit a múlt héten kérdeztél tőlem? Attól tartok, hogy Anya beszélt erről Dumbledore-ral, de Dumbledore azt mondta neki, hogy elég biztos a szüleid felől._

_Vigyázz magadra!_

_Ron_

Harry a homlokát ráncolta. Már el is felejtette, miért látogatta meg Piton Dursleyéknél. Az is elkeserítette, hogy szomorúságot okozott Mrs Weasleynek, még ha nem is az ő hibája volt. Némi gondolkodás után – amit igencsak megnehezített a csiripelő, ide-oda cikázó Pulipinty – megfogalmazta a válaszlevelet.

_Ron!_

_Persze, hogy nem én öltem meg Dursleyéket! Csak megszöktem, és az egészet utólag hallottam. De gondolom, ez elég gyanúsnak tűnik. Biztonságban vagyok (nos, legalábbis annyira, mint bármikor), és kapcsolatba léptem Dumbledore-ral._

_Sajnálom, hogy miattam probléma van a családodban, habár lehet, hogy az a legjobb, ha anyukád végre lemond Percyről. Minél többet gondolkozom rajta, annál inkább csodálkozom, hogy miért nem a Mardekárba került. Micsoda ambíciók!_

_Add át anyukádnak az üdvözletemet, és mondd meg neki, hogy amint tudom, felkeresem._

_Az apasági bűbáj nem rólam szólt. Kaptam egy levelet valami mókamestertől, aki azt állította, hogy Malfoy a törvénytelen féltestvérem, hiszen csak akkor hasonlíthat ennyire az apjára, ha az anyja apasági bűbájjal hozta létre a kinézetét. De utánanéztem, és ez nem így működik. Csak a biológiai apa vonásai cserélődnek ki, tehát a hasonlóság mértéke (vagyis az örökölt tulajdonságok – gondolom, ez olyasmi is lehet, ami nem látszódik) ugyanaz lesz. Persze egyből a testvéreidre gyanakodtam, de hamar rájöttem, hogy tévedtem, és kinyomoztam, hogy ki volt a tényleges elkövető. Nem mondom meg, ki volt az, mert már megfelelő módon bosszút álltam. (Mondom, „megfelelő módon"! Semmi szörnyűséget nem tettem.)_

_Majd ha tehetem, pontosabban is leírom, hogy hol vagyok. Ne küldj több levelet, amíg én nem jelentkezem. Mindkettőnknek elég jellegzetes baglya van._

_Harry_

Harry Puli lábára kötötte a levelet.

– Most repülj haza – mondta. – Ne állj meg senkinek, és kizárólag Ronnak adhatod oda a levelet.

* * *

Amikor másnap reggel Harry felébredt, egyedül volt a lakosztályban, habár emlékei szerint előző este már félálomban halotta Pitont hazaérkezni. Egy házimanó bukkant elő a semmiből, és megkérdezte, hogy mit kér reggelire. Harry vállat vont, és azt felelte, hogy mindegy. Amikor néhány perccel később végignézett a roskadozó asztalon, arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ez hiba volt. Most félelmetes mennyiségben sorakozott előtte a zabkása, zabpehely, tej, tejszín, tükörtojás, bundáskenyér, grillezett paradicsom, kétféle hurka, bacon, sózott hal, gomba, rengeteg pirítós, vaj, tejföl, a különféle lekvárok és szószok. Miközben Harry azon töprengett, hogy melyiket is kóstolja meg, hallotta, hogy nyílik, majd csukódik a bejárati ajtó. Egy pillanattal később Piton sétált be a konyhába, és döbbenten megtorpant.

– Ezt nem eheted meg – jelentette ki.

– Én csak reggelit kértem – magyarázkodott Harry, nem rejtve véka alá, hogy bosszantónak, ámde mulatságosnak tartja a dolgot. Piton felhorkant.

– A házimanók unatkoznak – magyarázta. – Minden nyáron ez történik. Ha nem adsz le pontos rendelést, hétfogásos étkezésekkel állnak elő. – A szekrényhez sétált, és elővett két tányért és egy tálat. – Tekintsük tehát ezt két személyre szóló reggelinek.

– Kettő? – kérdezte Harry hitetlenkedve. – Csak nem akarja meghívni néhány barátját?

Azon nyomban megbánta a szavait. Egy pillanatra feszült csend támadt, majd Piton megszólalt:

– Nem hiszem, hogy túlélnéd a barátaimat, Harry.

– Vagy ők nem élnének túl engem – vágott vissza Harry.

– Lehetséges – vonta meg a vállát Piton.

Harry eltöprengett, hogy vajon mennyire tartja Piton azokat az embereket a barátainak, de nem merte megkérdezni.

– Történt valami említésre méltó tegnap? – kérdezte Piton.

– Délután kaptam egy levelet Rontól, és éjszaka Hermionétól. Mindkettőjüknek nagyjából ugyanazt írtam vissza: hogy nem én voltam, hogy még korábban megszöktem, és hogy kapcsolatba léptem Dumbledore-ral. Ó, és mindkettőjüknek azt írtam, hogy ne küldjenek több levelet, amíg én nem jelentkezem.

– Jó. – Piton gyömbérlekvárt kent az egyik pirítósra. – Van bagolycsemegéd?

– Nincs. Még azelőtt elfogyott, hogy eljöttem Dursleyéktől.

– Ah. Nos, abban a szekrényben találsz néhány döglött rágcsálót – mutatta Piton. – A baglyok, különösen a nagyobb testűek, nem szívesen repülnek ilyen sokat a folyosókon. Ha jutalmat kapnak, az arra ösztönzi őket, hogy gyorsabban kézbesítsék a leveleket.

– Szóval ezért vannak ott! – kiáltott fel Harry. Remélte, hogy a hangjából nem hallatszik ki túlzottan a megkönnyebbülés. – Nem mertem adni belőle Pulinak. Féltem, hogy esetleg mérgezettek, vagy ilyesmi.

– Nem. Bármi, amit az ember esetleg valakinek a teájába szeretne csempészni, abban a másik szekrényben található. – Piton veszedelmes mosolyra húzta a száját. – Ott semmihez se nyúlj. Néhány címke… téves.

– Nem fogom elfelejteni. Ami ételnek néz ki, az mind étel?

– Igen. – Piton kíváncsi pillantást vetett rá. – Tudsz főzni?

– Persze, hogy tudok! Gondolja, hogy Dursleyék házimanót tartottak? Úgy értem, rajtam kívül?

– Ezért nem foglak sajnálni, Harry – jegyezte meg hidegen Piton. – Túl sok varázsló van, akik alapvető feladatokat is képtelenek elvégezni.

Harry bólintott.

– Rendben. Igen, tudok főzni. És tudok varázslat nélkül takarítani és kertészkedni. Ó! Tegnap nem vigyáztam, és varázslattal gyújtottam meg a tüzet a teafőzéshez. Bajba kerülhetek miatta?

Piton felsóhajtott.

– Nem valószínű, de óvatosabbnak kellett volna lenned. Talán a szobádban kellene hagynod a pálcádat, kivéve persze, ha kimész.

Harry bólintott.

– Ésszerűen hangzik.

Piton evett pár falatot, majd ismét megszólalt.

– Láttam a reggeli újságot.

– Ezért ment el?

– Igen. Ezért, és hogy beszéljek Dumbledore-ral.

– Nos?

– Természetesen rengeteg levél érkezett a szerkesztőségbe – egyesek kígyót-békát kiabálnak rád, mások védelmükbe vesznek, megint mások azt követelik, hogy törvényesen lehessen megölni minden muglit, aki kezet emel egy varázslóra – szóval minden előfordul. A vezércikk azonban két új információt is közöl. Az első, hogy az aurorok kiderítették, hogy a nagynénéd autóját mágikusan befolyásolták.

– Micsoda? – kiáltott fel Harry.

– Ez számomra azt jelenti, bár a Reggeli Próféta nem látja ilyen tisztán, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr rájött, hogy milyen következményekkel jár, ha megöli az utolsó vérrokonaidat is. A támadást a „baleset" utánra tervezték.

– De… Magának nem kellett volna tudnia róla?

– De. – Piton elfintorodott. – És ez nyugtalanító. Amíg azt hittem, hogy csak kihasználták a kínálkozó lehetőséget, nem különösebben aggasztott, hogy nem értesítettek. Ha azonban a Sötét Nagyúr olyannyira elveszítette a belém vetett bizalmát, hogy nem informált egy tervezett támadásról, akkor komoly bajban vagyok.

Harry homlokráncolva meredt a pirítósára.

– Talán mégsem – mondta. Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – Úgy értem, Vol… öö, Tom nem mondta el magának, de én így is rájöttem, nem igaz? Vagy legalábbis ez a látszat. Csupán néhány perccel a támadás előtt távoztam – valószínűleg mindketten a sötétedést vártuk. Ebből úgy tűnik majd, hogy nem magától, hanem valaki mástól szivárognak ki az információk.

Piton elismerően bólintott.

– Való igaz. – Ismét bólintott, ezúttal magának. – Dumbledore – javasolni fogom neki, hogy mondjuk azt, hogy ő hívott téged magához. Panaszkodni fogok a nagyúrnak, amiért titkolóztak előlem, és azt mondom majd, hogy felfigyelhettem volna erre az eseményre. – Halványan elmosolyodott. – Nagyon jó, Harry. Nekem máshol járt az eszem…

– Mit csinált tegnap?

– Főként néhány bájitalon dolgoztam. De térjünk vissza a hírekre.

– Van még valami?

– Igen. Számodra a jobbik. Stan és Ernie a Grimbuszról elmondták az újságnak, hogy a gyilkosság időpontjában a Grimbuszon voltál, valahol Cumbria felett. Egy meglehetősen hosszú interjút közöltek velük. Az újság még egy utast is felkutatott, egy idős boszorkányt valami kiejthetetlen nevű walesi kisvárosból, aki azt nyilatkozta, hogy segítettél neki levenni a kneazle-hordozóját.

– Épp csak kifért az ajtón. Igazából csak stabilizálni kellett. – bólintott Harry.

– Nos, szerintem az aurorok mindenkit kifaggatnak. Holnap ilyenkorra mindenki azt fogja bizonygatni, hogy ő az elejétől fogva tudta, hogy nem te voltál.

Szótlanul fogyasztották el a hatalmas adag reggeli maradékát. Harry töltött magának még egy kis teát.

– Kér még, uram? – kérdezte automatikusan. Piton bólintott.

– Én… – Piton homlokráncolva szemlélte a csészéjét. – A nap nagy részében ismét elfoglalt leszek. Van valamire szükséged, mielőtt távozom?

Harry nagyon furcsán érezte magát. A kérdés túl általános és túl váratlan volt ahhoz, hogy felelni tudjon rá.

– Nos? – kérdezte Piton számonkérően. – Miért nézel rám így?

– Én… Maga el sem tudja képzelni, milyen furcsa ezt a kérdést hallani. Miért foglalkozna velem? Úgy értem, az emberek nem kérdeznek ilyet, kivéve, ha valamit el akarnak adni, vagy ilyesmi. – Harrynek átfutott a fején, hogy esetleg Dumbledore fizet Pitonnak azért, hogy törődjön vele, de gyorsan arra jutott, hogy ebben egyik férfi sem venne részt.

– Mivel úgy vettem észre, hogy a konyhámmal már alaposan megismerkedtél, gondoltam, jobb lesz, ha nem érzed szükségét, hogy tovább keresgélj, ha kell valami – nézett rá Piton hidegen.

– Ó. Bocsánat. – Harry a földre szegezte a tekintetét. – A hálószobájába nem mentem be.

– Hidd el – húzta el a száját gúnyosan Piton –, ha bementél volna, arról tudnék.

– Ah. – Harry elgondolkozott. Nos, még nem csináltam meg a bájitaltan gyakorlati házimat.

– Hová halasztgattad, Harry?

– Nem tudtam, hogyan szerezhetném be a hozzávalókat – magyarázkodott Harry. – Dursleyék biztos nem vették volna meg nekem, azt pedig nem kockáztathattam meg, hogy rájöjjenek, a varázslóvilágban van pénzem. Célozgattam rá Hermionénak, és reméltem, hogy elküldi őket ajándékba, de nem tette.

– Szóval azt akarod kérdezni, hogy használhatod-e az iskolai készleteket – találgatta Piton.

– Inkább azt, hogy elmehetnék-e az Abszol Útra.

– A bájital hozzávalókat Roxmortsban is be lehet szerezni.

– De a pénzem a Gringottsban van.

– De hát Roxmortban is tudsz belőle felvenni – meredt rá értetlenül Piton.

– Tényleg? Eddig mindig a széfemnél voltam.

– A Gringottsnak úgy kényelmesebb, de ha egy fiókjukba mész, el tudják végezni a szükséges módosításokat. – Piton tekintete visszavándorolt az újságra. – Elmegyünk Roxmortsba, de nem segítek, csak elkísérlek a patikába. A megfelelő hozzávalók beszerzése is a feladat része.

– Ma? – Harryt izgalommal töltötte el, hogy meglátogathatja a varázslófalut. Arra gondolt, hogy még Pitonnal is élvezetes lesz egy kis kiruccanás.

– Ha esetleg elfelejtetted volna, Po… Harry, gyilkossággal vádolnak. Nem fogsz felesleges feltűnést kelteni. Továbbá, mint már említettem, ma nem érek rá. Ha tovább javul a híred, akkor holnap elmegyünk. És nem csak a patikába. Minél előbb be kell szerezned néhány rendes ruhadarabot is.

– Azért legalább nadrágot vehetek, ugye?

– A tisztességes nadrágok ellen semmi kifogásom.

– Jó. – Harry az ajkába harapott. – Tudja, maga nem is tűnik olyan rossz gondviselőnek. Sirius persze sokkal…

– Engedékenyebb lett volna?

– Olyasmi. És szeretetteljesebb. De… Mindegy. – Harry nem akart Siriusról beszélgetni olyasvalakivel, aki gyűlölte őt – főként azért, mert amit mondott volna, az nem éppen dicséret volt. Harry lassan szétmorzsolta pirítósának a maradékát. – Maga szerint mitől lesz valaki jó apa?

Habár a kérdést sikerült semlegesen megfogalmaznia, még így is összerándult, amikor kimondta. Piton szenvtelen arccal fontolgatta a kérdést.

– Úgy gondolom – kezdte –, szükséges hozzá, hogy az illető jó ember legyen, ami rólam nem mondható el. – Gunyoros pillantást vetett Harryre. – Persze a te elvárásaid annyira alacsonyak, hogy nemlétezőnek is tekinthetjük őket.

Harry felnevetett.

– Tudja, fél órával azután, hogy megismerkedtem Siriusszal, már bele is egyeztem, hogy hozzáköltözöm – vallotta be –, pedig annak a fél órának a java részében rajta tartottam a pálcámat. Nekem annyi is elég volt, hogy meggyőződtem arról, hogy nem tömeggyilkos. Ha maga nem hagyta volna Pettigrewt megszökni…

Piton felállt.

– Meg kell értened, Harry, aligha volt hihető, hogy Pettigrew véghez tudna vinni ilyesmit, miközben Black volt az, aki rendszeresen nevetségesnél nevetségesebb történeteket hitetett el az emberekkel. Például rászedett három gyereket és a kis vérfarkasát.

_És maga Siriust gyűlölte _– helyesbítette magában Harry, de csak szótlanul megvonta a vállát.

– Most már úgyis mindegy.

– Igen – bólintott Piton csaknem együttérző tekintettel. – De talán el kellene gondolkoznod azon…

– Igen?

– Hogy _én_ viszont tömeggyilkos vagyok. – Azzal Piton sarkon fordult, és távozott. Csizmája hangosan kopogott a kőpadlón, a szőnyegre érve elhalkult, majd amikor lelépett róla, ismét kopogni kezdett. A bejárati ajtó halk kattanással zárult be mögötte, ahogyan a fa és a kő találkozott. Harry csendben üldögélt a konyhában, és várta, hogy az eszeveszett szívdobogása csillapodjon.

– Rendben, James – mormolta. – Még mindig egy kicsit hátborzongató. Egyetértek.

* * *

Miután elszürcsölte a teáját, Harry úgy döntött, hogy unaloműzésképpen átnézi a többi házi feladatát. A könyvtárba ment, ahol újabb adatokat és hivatkozásokat adott hozzá a nyári átváltoztatástan esszéjéhez. Madam Cvikker megtanított neki egy bűbájt is, amivel lemásolhatta James levelét. Ezután a második emelet üres tantermeiben bolyongott. A nyár csendjében minden nagyon nyugodtnak és nagyon öregnek tűnt. Kinézett az egyik ablakon, és a poros üvegen át még feltűnőbb volt, hogy odakint milyen ragyogóan süt a nap. Tekintete a távolba vándorolt, a kviddicspálya zászlóihoz. Bárcsak repülhetne! Elhatározta, hogy benéz Dumbledore irodájába, és megkérdezi, hogy sikerült-e már megtalálni a gyűrűt.

A lépcsőn Remus Lupinba botlott.

– Harry! – kiáltott fel Lupin. – De jó látni téged. Meglehetősen lefoglalt a beköltözködés, de azt hiszem, már majdnem mindennel elkészültem.

– Az jó.

– Átnéztem, hogy mit tanultatok az előző évben…

– Haszontalan propaganda volt.

– Nyersen fogalmazva csakugyan – sóhajtott fel Lupin. – Úgy tudom, hogy pár diákot egy szakkör keretein belül tanítottál…

Harry hátán végigfutott a hideg. Csakugyan így tett, és aztán néhányuk élén hajtóvadászatra indult, ami Sirius életébe került.

Úgy tűnt, mintha Remus tudta volna, hogy mi jár az eszében.

– Harry, maga a szakkör nagyon jó ötlet volt. Szeretném tudni, hogy ki volt benne a csoportban, és miket tanultak, így esetleg segíthetnének nekem a gyakorlati oktatásban, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban felhozhassuk a többieket is az ő szintjükre.

Harry kábán bólintott.

– Éppen a lakosztályomba indultam ebédelni. Esetleg velem tarthatnál, és megbeszélhetnénk most.

Harry habozott. Valójában Siriusról szeretett volna beszélni, és alighanem Lupin volt a világon az egyetlen ember, akivel ezt megtehette volna. Másrészt viszont meglepte, hogy mennyire erősen feltámadt benne ismét a bűntudat – valószínű, hogy korábban egyszerűen nem volt hozzá elég energiája –, és nem akart kiborulni Lupin előtt. Nagyon is tudatában volt annak, hogy mi lapul az iskolatáskájában a könyvek és esszék között: James levele, és annak Madam Cvikker útmutatása alapján készült másolata. Szerette volna megmutatni a levelet Lupinnak, épp olyan kétségbeesetten, mint aznap, amikor a Perselusról és a Tekergőkről szóló részt olvasta, de tudta, hogy nem teheti meg. Nem mondhatja el Lupinnak, hogy valójában ki az apja. Nemcsak azért, mert megígérte, hogy egyelőre titokban tartja, hanem… Hiába tartotta Harry bolondságnak, mégsem tudott szabadulni attól a gondolattól, hogy Lupin esetleg nem foglalkozna vele többé. _Lupin James fiát kedveli._

– Jobb lenne inkább máskor? – kérdezte kedvesen Lupin.

Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy milyen ígértet tett Pitonnak.

– Nem, csak… Butaság, de Piton professzor megígértette velem, hogy csak akkor találkozom magával, ha előtte szólok neki. Azt mondta, hogy nem bánja, ha találkozunk, de csak ha megmondom neki, hogy hol és mikor. Szerintem most a bájitaltan teremben lehet…

– Még ilyet! – húzta el a száját Lupin, habár így sem sikerült elrejtenie, hogy megbántódott. Felemelte a kezét, hogy megelőzze Harry válaszát. – Nos, rendben, visszavonom a meghívást. Komolyan, Harry, tudom, hogy bátran szembeszálltál sárkányokkal, baziliszkuszokkal és mindenféle rémséggel, de jobban teszed, ha Perselus Pitont nem zavarod meg bájitalfőzés közben! – Kedvesen elmosolyodott. – Inkább meghívlak holnap délben a Három Seprűbe. Dolgom van Roxmortsban, és úgy tudom, neked is. – Huncut mosoly ült ki az arcára. – Tudasd vele a meghívásomat, és üzenj majd, hogy mit válaszolt.

* * *

A délután folyamán Dumbledore hívatta Harryt az irodájába, ahol két auror – megnyugtató módon az egyikük Tonks volt – rögzítette a vallomását arról a napról, amikor Dursleyéket megtámadták. Tonks ráolvasta Harry pálcájára a _Priori Incantantem_et, és Harrynek, aki teljesen elfeledkezett a párbajról, magyarázkodnia kellett azzal a rengeteg rontással és átokkal kapcsolatban, amiket a tegnapi nap folyamán kiszórt. A Piroinito azonban nem került szóba.

– Nos, bármi egyéb csibészséget is tettél, a nagynénéd autóját nem átkoztad meg – ugratta Tonks, amikor már az előző tanévben elvégzett varázslatokhoz értek.

– Ezzel a pálcával – helyesbített a társa, majd Tonks méltatlankodó tekintete láttán bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott. – Nem bántásként, Tonks, de pontosan kell fogalmaznunk a jelentésben. – Harryre pillantott. – Egyébként én sem hiszem, hogy te tetted.

Harryt elbocsátották, anélkül, hogy bárkivel válthatott volna néhány szót, de távozáskor legalább egy kacsintást bezsebelhetett Tonkstól.

* * *

Piton késő délután jelent meg, elégedett arckifejezéssel.

– Úgy látom, semmi nem robbant fel – jegyezte meg Harry.

– Úgy van – bólintott Piton. – Tulajdonképpen úgy tűnik, hogy az új összetevő pont olyan hatással van a főzetre, mint gondoltam, habár ahhoz, hogy biztos lehessek benne, további kísérleteket kell végeznem. – Vállat vont. Harry meglepődötten látta, hogy milyen szokatlanul fesztelen. – Kivételesen épp vacsoraidő táján értem el arra a pontra, hogy félbe tudom hagyni. És a te napod hogy telt?

– Leginkább unalmasan – felelte Harry. – Elmentem a könyvtárba, hogy kicsit kiegészítsem a házi feladataimat. Idén annyi időt fordítottam a nyári dolgozataimra, hogy alighanem még Hermione is elégedett lenne vele. Visszafelé úton összefutottam Lupin professzorral, aki meghívott ebédre a lakosztályába. Ez alighanem a napom fénypontja lett volna, de azt feleltem, hogy megígértem magának, hogy csak akkor találkozom vele, ha előtte magának szólok, mire ő megbántottnak tűnt. Ennek ellenére elmentem volna vele, de éppen a múlton rágódtam, és tudtam, hogy ha kettesben maradnék vele valahol, akkor rám törne a vágy, hogy mindent elmondjak neki.

– Most nagyon fontos, hogy titkot tartsunk – bólintott Piton.

– Azt hinné az ember, hogy a Rend tagjainak elmondja Dumbledore.

– Ebben a játékban annak, hogy kik a szüleid, semmi köze ahhoz, hogy miért vagy fontos – rázta meg a fejét Piton. – És ne mondd ki azt, hogy „a Rend".

– Akkor mit mondjak? – kérdezte Harry maró gúnnyal. – Tudjukmi?

– Mondd azt, hogy „az öregfiúk", vagy hogy a „régi barátai", vagy valami ilyesmit, ami a legjobban beleillik a szövegkörnyezetbe.

– De nem a maga régi barátai.

– Nem. Az én régi barátaim többsége halott, vagy az Azkabanban van. Persze, az ő régi barátainak is halott a többsége.

Harry Pitonra meredt. A férfi arcán mély ráncok futottak, de a haja koromfekete volt. Harry gyors fejszámolást végzett.

– Maga még csak a harmincas éveiben jár, ugye? Maga, Lupin, Peter és a legtöbb halálfaló…

– Igen – vonaglott meg Piton arca. Ahogy végigmérte Harryt, tekintetében gúny és sajnálat keveredett. – Attól tartok, te még fiatalabban fogsz megöregedni.

– Már ha olyan soká élek – vihogott fel Harry.

– Ne ess bele ebbe a hibába.

– Milyen hibába?

– Hogy élni akarsz. Az olyan döntésekre ösztönöz, amikkel együtt tudsz élni.

A megjegyzés eszébe juttatta James levelét, mely szerint Perselusnak halálvágya volt. Harry a szobája felé pillantott, ahol az iskolatáskáját hagyta.

– Ott a pont. Öö… lenne még két dolog.

– Hallgatlak.

– Lupin meghívott, hogy találkozzunk holnap délben a Három Seprűben. Tudta, hogy vásárolni megyek.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta. Egy pillanatra vékony vonallá préselte az ajkát, majd megszólalt.

– Azt hiszem, ez ellen nem lehet kifogásom. Egyébként sem tudtam, hogyan vihetnélek Roxmortsba anélkül, hogy nyilvánvaló lenne, hogy könnyedén elrabolhatnálak. Ha Lupin elkísér minket, azután pedig kettesben maradtok – Piton elfintorodott –, akkor az lesz a látszat, hogy azért van ott, hogy szemmel tartson engem. Egy órára átkísér az Aranytalárba, a visszafelé vezető útra meg elrendezem a fedősztorit. Megfelel?

Harry elégedetten bólintott.

– A másik dolog, hogy ma Dumbledore az irodájába hívatott, ahol két auror kikérdezett.

– Micsoda?!

– Nos, nem volt valami nagy ügy. Úgy értem, az egyikük Tonks volt, érti? De _Priori Incantatem_et szórtak a pálcámra, így aztán meg kellett magyaráznom azt a rengeteg átkot tegnapról.

– A pokolba! – Az ingerült felkiáltás ellenére úgy tűnt, mintha Pitont szórakoztatná az eset.

– Szóval lehet, hogy Dumbledore majd megkérdezi magát, hogy miért párbajoztunk. Mondhatja, hogy csak azért, mert rosszkedvem volt, vagy mert meg akartuk próbálni az okklumenciát, miután érzelmileg kimerültem, vagy amit csak akar. Én csak annyit mondtam, hogy gyakoroltunk.

– Az igazgatónak akkor is figyelmeztetnie kellett volna, hogy itt vannak! Még valami?

Harry hirtelen elvesztette a bátorságát, és lehorgasztotta a fejét.

– Hm… a levél?

– Milyen levél?

– Amit Jamestől kaptam. Még mindig el akarja olvasni?

Amikor Piton nem válaszolt, Harry erőnek erejével felnézett. Piton mereven bámult rá, és arcára – ami általában savanyú vagy dühös volt – most leplezetlen félelem és sóvárgás ült ki.

– Amikor a könyvtárban jártam, megkértem Madam Cvikkert, hogy mutassa meg, hogyan lehet lemásolni egy kéziratot. Ő megtanított nekem egy bűbájt, én pedig lemásoltam magának a levelet. – Harry felállt. – Megyek, és idehozom. Csak egy dolog…

– Igen?

– Nem űzhet tréfát semmiből, amit írt, és nem is használhatja fel ellenem. Ez egy személyes levél, és nem tudom kivágni belőle a személyes részeket, mert túlságosan át van vele szőve.

Piton a földre szegezte a tekintetét.

– Rendben.

– Megnézhetem azt a levelet, amit édesanyám írt magának írt?

– Ez egy feltétel?

– Nem.

– Fontolóra veszem.

Piton keze remegett, amikor Harry átnyújtotta neki a levelet, de a fiú meglepetésére a talárja belső zsebébe csúsztatta a pergament.

– Úgy sejtem, hogy ha vacsorázni szeretnénk, először azzal kell foglakoznom. Beszéltél már a házimanókkal?


	13. Erények és külsőségek

**_13 – Erények és külsőségek_**

– Nos – pillantott Lupin jelentőségteljesen az asztal másik oldalán ülő Harryre a Három Seprűben. Harry nem tudta, mit is kellene mondania. Az idevezető út elég furcsa volt. Előző este Piton visszavonult a szobájába a levéllel, és aznap már nem bukkant elő. Mire Harry felébredt, már távozott, és csak az utolsó pillanatban ért vissza, hogy el tudjanak indulni Roxmortsba. Miközben felfelé sétáltak a lépcsőn, csak annyit fűzött az ügyhöz, miszerint a történet megfelel az igazságnak, de néhány dologról nem tesz említést. Majd megjegyezte, hogy az egerekről már el is feledkezett. Persze onnantól kezdve, hogy Lupin is csatlakozott hozzájuk, undok megjegyzéseket tett, ahányszor Lupin beszélgetést próbált kezdeményezni Harryvel.

Harry ráébredt, hogy Lupin még mindig válaszra vár.

– Nos micsoda?– kérdezett vissza.

– Piton professzor meggyőzött arról, hogy ne bízz bennem, vagy csak a kedvében akarsz járni? Nincs olyan szagod, mintha félnél.

Harry összerezzent a szagára vonatkozó megjegyzés hallatán. Mintha Lupin szánt szándékkal emlékeztetni akarná vérfarkas voltára. Végül úgy döntött, hogy ez egy próba, és ellazult.

– Csak a kedvében akarok járni – jelentette ki.

– Miért?

A kérdés egyértelműen számonkérő volt. Harry kezdett kissé ingerültté válni.

– Mert ő a vendéglátóm. Eredetileg azt akarta, hogy egyáltalán ne találkozzam magával. Én akkor akartam találkozni magával, amikor csak kedvem támad rá. Kompromisszumot kötöttünk.

– Hogy érted azt, hogy a vendéglátód?

– Az ő lakosztályában van a szállásom. Dumbledore azt akarta, hogy valamelyik tanárnál lakjak.

– Egy tanárnál, ez rendben van, na de épp Perselusnál? – Lupin szeme tágra nyílt a döbbenettől. – Beszélek az igazgatóval, Harry. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy engedélyezi, hogy inkább hozzám költözz.

– Nem.

Lupin mintha összezsugorodott volna Harry csendes válasza hallatán.

– Biztosan… – kezdte, majd elakadt a szava. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Harry elutasítása megsebezte. – Harry – próbálkozott ismét remegő hangon. – Te… régebben…

– Lupin professzor, kérem! Jobban kedvelem magát, mint Piton professzort, és jobban is bízom magában. Bízom magában annyira, mint bárki másban, szóval _kérem,_ ne nézzen rám így. Csak épp… Dumbledore megkérte Piton professzort és engem, hogy tanuljunk meg kijönni egymással. Én igyekszem. – Harry nyelt egyet. – Ha tavaly is megpróbáltam volna, Sirius talán még mindig élne.

Lupin egy percig szótlanul, kifejezéstelen arccal nézett maga elé. Végül bólintott.

– Megértem, Harry, és tiszteletben tartom a döntésed. – Gyors fintor suhant át az arcán. – Mindazonáltal, bármit is ígértél, ha Perselus megkeseríti az életedet, én mindig szívesen látlak.

– Mert James fia vagyok. – Harry nem tudta magába fojtani a cinikus választ, ami meglepte Lupint.

– James és Lily gyermekének bármilyen körülmények között lenne hely a szívemben, Harry. De már ismerlek téged, és önmagadért szeretlek, ezt soha ne feledd.

Harrynek nagy kő esett le a szívéről.

– Köszönöm, professzor – mondta csendesen. – Azt hiszem, szükségem volt rá, hogy ezt halljam.

Lupin átnyúlt az asztal fölött, és egy pillanatra Harry karjára tette a kezét.

– Tudom, hogy túl sokan szeretnek téged azért, _ami_ vagy, ahelyett, hogy azért szeretnének, _aki_ vagy. Én nem tartozom közéjük.

– Köszönöm. – Harry az asztalra borult. – Annyira hiányzik Sirius.

– Nekem is – bólintott Lupin.

– Ha nem lettem volna olyan vakmerő!

– És ha ő nem lett volna az! – korholta Lupin. – Harry, figyelj rám. Nem fogom azt mondani, hogy egyáltalán nem voltál hibás. Nyilvánvaló, hogy bizonyos dolgokban az voltál. Azt viszont mondhatom, hogy ő bizonyos mértékig bátorította mindazokat a jellemvonásaidat, amelyek hajlamossá tettek ilyen butaság elkövetésére, és azok legalább olyan mértékben megvoltak benne is. Érted?

Harry bólintott, de nem mert megszólalni. Félt, hogy ha kinyitná a száját, elveszítené az önuralmát.

– Nagyra becsülöm, hogy megpróbálsz javítani a kapcsolatotokon Perselusszal. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha ilyen idős korunkban közülünk bárki ennyi figyelmet szentelt volna a gyenge pontjainknak, sok minden másként alakult volna.

– Köszönöm, professzor – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Harry.

– Harry… – Lupin habozott. – Iskolaidőben, a Roxfortban Lupin professzor vagyok – jelentette ki határozottan. – Máskor viszont… örülnék, ha Remusnak szólítanál.

Harrynek széles mosoly ült ki az arcára, visszafojtva a könnyeket, amelyek áruló módon még mindig igyekeztek kicsordulni a szeme sarkából.

– Köszönöm… Remus – mondta. Furcsa volt kimondani a nevét. – Remus – ízlelgette, majd aggódó pillantást vetett Lupinra. – Jobb lesz, ha nem keverem össze, és órán nem hívlak így! – A szeme előtt lejátszódó jelenet segített elhessegetnie a gyászt, még el is mosolyodott.

– Megígérem, hogy nem fogok túl sok pontot levonni a Griffendéltől – nevetett Lupin. – Viszont rettenetesen meg fogok döbbenni a pimaszságodon.

Madam Rosmerta lépett az asztalukhoz két vajsörrel, kenyérrel és sajttal.

– Nahát, Remus Lupin! – kiáltotta. – Harry nem is figyelmeztetett!

– Tudod, hogy szeretek váratlanul érkezni, Rosmerta – tréfálkozott Lupin. – Semmi sem emeli ki annyira a gyönyörű arcodat, mint a meglepetés pírja.

– Másfajta pírba miattad úgysem fog borulni – vágott vissza Madam Rosmerta, de szavai élét kedves mosollyal enyhítette. – Visszajöttél az iskolába, Remus?

– Erre az évre – kacsintott rá Remus. – Szóval bármikor élvezhetem elbűvölő társaságodat, amikor csak kedvem szottyan.

– Feltéve, ha vacsoraidő és hajnali kettő között szottyan rá kedved, aznap, amikor nincsenek fogadóóráid.

– Te mindig két lábbal állsz a földön – sóhajtott Lupin.

Madam Rosmerta egy mosoly kíséretében lerakta eléjük az ételt és az italt.

– Nos, akkor mielőbb gyere el megint! – Azzal elviharzott, hogy a többi vendéget is kiszolgálja, Lupin pedig ismét Harry felé fordult.

– Komolyan, már kezdett zavarni múlt tavasszal, hogy ő „Sirius" volt, én pedig „Lupin professzor". Természetesen ez nem jelenti azt, hogy hozzá hasonlóan én is megfeledkeznék arról, hogy kettőnk közül én vagyok a felnőtt. Ne úgy tekints rám, mint egy pajtásodra, hanem mint egy nagybácsira.

– Ő megharagudott rám, amikor tavaly nem akartam vele találkozni Roxmortsban – vallotta be Harry földre szegezett tekintettel.

– Micsoda? – kiáltott fel döbbenten Lupin.

– Azt mondta, hogy James megtette volna.

– Igen, James megtette volna – felelte Lupin felháborodottan. – James egy bátor, bolond gyerek volt, aki a századrészét sem élte át annak, amit te. Fogalma sem volt a veszteségről, ezek mind csak egy történetet jelentettek neki a Reggeli Prófétában. Bármire vágyott, azt ezüsttálcán rakták elé. Mindent megtett azért, hogy bajba keveredjen. – Lupin szomorúan megrázta a fejét. – Drága, kedves, eszes Sirius. És rapszodikus, meggondolatlan, akaratos… – Felsóhajtott. – Mindenkinek vannak jó és rossz tulajdonságai. Rettenetesen hiányzik.

– Nekem mik a rossz tulajdonságaim? – tette fel a kérdést nyíltan Harry.

Lupin felsóhajtott, de komolyan megfontolta a válaszát.

– Vakmerő vagy, és szeszélyes. Könnyen dühbe gurulsz, bár általában tudsz magadon uralkodni annyira, hogy a kiabálást ne kövessék jóvátehetetlen cselekedetek. Furcsa mód egyszerre van túl sok és túl kevés önbizalmad. Titkolózós vagy és bizalmatlan. Habár nem egykönnyen gyűlölsz meg valakit, de ha mégis, akkor ijesztő mértékben. Szereted elodázni a dolgokat. – Kíváncsi pillantást vetett Harryre. – Mindent felsoroltam?

Harry vállat vont.

– A gyűlölet-dolog nem jutott volna eszembe, de azt hiszem, igazad van. De elfeledkeztél arról, hogy túlzottan büszke és makacs vagyok.

– Mindkét tulajdonság egy erősségnek a negatív megnyilatkozása – vonta meg a vállát Lupin. – Ez igaz a vakmerőségre is. Ismered azt a mondást, hogy a gyom az egy olyan növény, ami rossz helyen van? A jellemhiba egy olyan erény, ami rosszkor mutatkozik meg. A bátorság a nem megfelelő időben vakmerőség. Az önállóság a nem megfelelő időben büszkeség, önteltség vagy mogorvaság.

Harry egyetértése jeléül bólintott.

– Lássunk egy kis gyakorlatot – vetette fel Lupin, miközben letépett egy darab kenyeret. – Sorold fel az összes erényét valakinek, akit gyűlölsz. – Beleharapott a kenyérbe. – Legyen mondjuk Draco Malfoy – javasolta.

– Nos… okos?

– Mint volt tanára, azt megerősíthetem. Tovább.

– Öö… Kreatív.

– Igen.

– Határozott?

– Igen.

Lupin továbbra is várakozóan nézett Harryre, aki végül megvonta a vállát.

– Több nem jut eszembe.

– Hm. Nos, nézzük a másik oldalt. Mik az ifjú Malfoy hibái?

– Elkényeztetett, öntelt és kegyetlen. Elvakult, talpnyaló…

– Tényleg? Mindig úgy láttam, hogy a saját társaságában ő a vezéralak.

– Igen, de ha bárki olyasvalakivel van, akinek nagyobb a hatalma, akkor a lábai elé borul.

– Ez nyilvánvalóan nem mindenkire igaz. Dumbledore-ral néha a tiszteletlenség határát súrolja.

– Bárkire, aki cserébe hatalmat ad a kezébe.

– Ah. Tehát alkalmazkodó, leleményes és jó megfigyelő?

– Azt hiszem – fintorodott el Harry.

– Akkor lássuk a felsorolás többi részét. Mi a pozitív oldala annak, ha valaki elkényeztetett és öntelt?

Harry gondolkodás közben lassan elrágcsált egy falat kenyeret és sajtot.

– Magabiztos és kiegyensúlyozott?

– Helyes – bólintott Lupin. – Nos, a kegyetlent ugorjuk át – ebből még én sem tudok semmit kihozni… Azaz dehogynem. James és Sirius gyakran voltak kegyetlenek. Céltudatos, lendületes, erőteljes… Ezek tartottak James és Sirius mellett akkor is, amikor a legrosszabb módon fejeződtek ki ezek a tulajdonságaik. – Egy pillanatig habozott. – Elvakult… Azt hiszem, ez a legnehezebb. Ne önmagában a jó oldalát próbáld keresni, csak azt, hogy Draco esetében hogyan nyilvánul meg.

Harry úgy bámult a vajsörébe, mintha kristálygömb lenne. Semmi jót nem látott abban, hogy Draco sárvérűnek nevezte Hermionét, és azt mondta, hogy reméli, hogy megölik. A mardekáros az apja leplezett gyűlölködésének nyersebb megjelenése volt. De hirtelen rájött.

– Hűséges a családjához, és azokhoz az elvekhez, amiknek a tiszteletére nevelték.

– Pontosan. – Lupin utolsót kortyolt a vajsöréből. – A maga beteges módján Draco csodálatra méltóan hű az elveihez. Épp olyan kényes a becsületére, mint bármelyik griffendéles, csak épp az egész valami olyasmiből ered, hogy fenntartsa a családja fontosságát. Nagyon nyugtalanítónak tartom. Néha azon kapom magam, hogy reménykedem, talán a tinédzserkori lázadás kiszabadítja a múltjából. Mutat bármi javulást?

– Tavaly csak rosszabb lett.

– Talán majd az segít, hogy az apja börtönbe került. Nem túl valószínű, de Lucius eltűnésével talán felbukkan valaki a családjából, aki kedvezőbb hatással lesz rá.

– Vagy csak még jobban megszilárdul a gyűlölete.

– Ennek nagyobb a valószínűsége – ismerte el Lupin.

* * *

Öt perccel egy óra előtt átsétáltak az Aranytalárba. Piton még nem volt ott, így Remus kiválasztott néhány felpróbálandó talárt Harrynek.

– Nem muszáj itt maradnod – szólt ki Harry a próbafülkéből.

– Dehogynem. Nem maradhatsz védtelenül. És különben is, szeretném látni, hogy áll rajtad az a zöld-arany talár.

Harry szemügyre vette a tükörképét. Még mindig egyértelműen Harry Potter volt, de észrevett néhány apró változást a kinézetén. Remus mellett állva nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nőtt az elmúlt hónap során. De a képmásán más változások is látszódtak. A haja kisimult a fejtetőn, habár lejjebb megőrizte hullámosságát. Egy-egy fürt a szeme elé hullott. Harry félretolta őket, és ott is maradtak. Viszont nehéznek érezte a hajtincseit.

– Tegnap délután mostam meg – mormolta. – Ezentúl minden reggel hajat kell mosnom? – Újra szemügyre vette magát, és úgy döntött, hogy nem néz ki piszkosnak a haja. Lehet, hogy ilyennek kell érződnie. Egy hajtincs ismét előreesett, de visszasimította. Az arcán még nem látszik változás.

Levette az ingét, hátrább lépett, és szemügyre vette a testét. _Egy kicsit mintha máshogy néznék ki, de nem vagyok biztos benne. Nem nagyon szoktam így nézegetni magamat. Vajon hosszabb lett a felsőtestem? Olyan sovány vagyok, hogy nehéz megmondani._

– Remus? – szólt ki.

– Itt vagyok. Szükséged van még valamire?

– Csak kíváncsi vagyok… Piton azt mondta, hogy a mugli ruhák szeméremsértőek.

Harry megkönnyebbülésére Remus felnevetett. Sejtette, hogy Piton hozzáállása nem lehet általános a vele egykorú varázslók között. _Az összes Weasley-gyereknek voltak mugli ruhadarabjai, pedig a szüleik még idősebbek. És Remus maga is nadrágot hord. _

– Akkor nem gondolod azt, hogy mutogatom magam, ha farmert veszek? – kérdezte tréfásan.

– Drága gyermekem, roppant csinos hátsód van, és gyönyörű a szemed. Kétségtelen, hogy öt vagy tíz év múlva szívdöglesztő leszel. De megtennéd, hogy megmondod zsarnokoskodó vendéglátódnak, hogy a te korodbeli fiúk akkor érdekeltek utoljára, amikor még én is ennyi idős voltam?

Harry borzasztó hálás volt, amiért a próbafülkében tartózkodott, ahol Remus nem láthatta sem az arckifejezését, sem azt, hogy mennyire elvörösödik. Amikor úgy gondolta, hogy képes könnyed hangot megütni, megszólalt.

– Szóval igen.

– Micsoda?

Harry elrendezte a talárt. Csakugyan jól nézett ki, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy szeretné még jobban kiemelni a szemét, ami már így is épp elég feltűnő volt.

– Úgy gondolod, hogy mutogatom magam a farmerben.

– Teljes mértékben. De nem hiszem, hogy ez rossz dolog – elég idős vagy hozzá, hogy megválogasd a kapott ajánlatokat.

Harry kilépett a fülkéből, és Remus utasítására végigsétált a bolton, majd vissza.

– Pers jobban teszi, ha feladja – tréfálkozott Remus. – Nem számít mit veszel fel, imádni fognak.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne… – motyogta Harry.

– Harry, tisztában vagy vele, mit tesz ez a szemeddel? Akár a kviddicspályán is kiszúrnám, hogy Lily fia vagy.

– A kviddicspályán nem fogok zöldet viselni – jegyezte meg Harry élesen.

– Ó, értem. A házszínek? – mosolyodott el szomorúan Remus. – Idővel elhalványul ez a képzettársítás. De akkor is hordj zöld ruhákat – kár lenne, ha nem tennéd. – Arcára hirtelen komolyság költözött. – Harry… – kezdte tétován.

Mindketten felkapták a fejüket, amikor bolt ajtaját őrző lény felől tücsökciripelésre emlékeztető hang hallatszott. Piton surrant be az ajtó keskeny résén.

– Később – mormolta Remus.

Piton azonnal észrevette őket. Odasétált Harryhez, mintha Remus ott sem lenne.

– Ez remekül néz ki, Harry. Illik a szemedhez.

Harry igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy Piton megjegyzést tett a külsejére – ráadásul kedvezőt.

– Igen – motyogta. – Éppen erről beszéltünk.

Apja olyan pillantást lövellt Remus felé, hogy még Harry is meglapult, de úgy tűnt, Remus észre sem veszi.

– Nézze – mondta Harry. – Ha maga mondhatja nekem, hogy illik a szememhez, akkor ő is mondhatja, rendben? Nem gond.

– Akkor miért vagy ideges? – támadt rá Harryre Piton.

– Én… – Harrynek nem sikerült semmi indokot kitalálnia. – Nem szeretem, ha az emberek észreveszik a szememet.

– Micsoda? – Piton láthatóan megdöbbent, Remus viszont elgondolkodva bólintott.

– Nem szeretem, ha az emberek észreveszik a szememet, vagy a sebhelyemet, vagy… vagy úgy általában engem. Furán nézek ki. Amikor valaki rám néz, tudja, ki vagyok, azt gondolja, tudja, hogy kedvel-e vagy sem, és… – Harry nyelt egyet. – Én csak névtelen szeretnék lenni.

A két férfi egy pillanatig szótlanul bámult rá.

– Nos – szólalt meg végül Piton. – Lehet, hogy találunk neked valami egérszürke ruhát.

– Csodás ötlet – bólogatott Remus, épp csak egy kicsit kevésbé gúnyosan. – Várj meg itt, Harry, azt hiszem, láttam valamit azok között a talárok között, ami szóba jöhet.

A következő öt percben Harry tanúja lehetett, hogy apja és Remus Lupin képesek együttműködni azon közös cél érdekében, hogy a lehető legförtelmesebb talárokba öltöztessék őt. Amikor a harmadikat próbálta fel – egy piszkos bézs színűt, amit annyi berakás díszített, hogy inkább egy Vernon bácsihoz hasonló termetű emberre szabottnak tűnt –, Remus felsóhajtott.

– Nincs értelme, Harry – jelentette ki komoran.

– Lupin professzornak igaza van – mosolyodott el fölényesen Piton. – Még mindig felismerhető, hogy te vagy Harry Potter. – Felhúzott szemöldökkel végigmérte a rettenetes talárokat. – Így hát akár rendes ruhákat is választhatnál.

Harry felnevetett, és visszabújt a fülkébe, hogy magára öltse azokat, amelyeket eredetileg kiválasztottak Remusszal. Végül a zöld talár mellett döntött, és kiválasztott még egy mélyvörös, már-már feketébe hajlót, amelynek a ráncai izzó szénként ragyogtak, ha közvetlenül érte őket a fény. Remus talált neki néhány fekete és szürke nadrágot, amelyeket Piton is elfogadhatónak nyilvánított, valamint fehér és fekete ingeket, majd integetett Harrynek, és kiment a boltból. Piton összeszedett még egy pár zoknit és alsóneműt. Az utóbbiak a kerékpárversenyzők által viselt nadrágokra emlékeztették Harryt, annyi eltéréssel, hogy ezek természetes anyagokból készültek: pamutból vagy selyemből. Piton kifizette őket, majd azt az utasítást adta, hogy szállítsák a csomagot a Roxfortba. Ezután átmentek a szomszédos üzletbe, ahol csizmát és cipőt vettek Harrynek.

A patikában Harry megvásárolta a szükséges bájitaltan alapanyagokat és néhány piperecikket. Arra számított, hogy ezután egyből visszaindulnak az iskolába, de Piton a másik irányba indult.

– Nem kellene visszaérnünk vacsorára? – kérdezte Harry.

– Rengeteg időnk van, ihatunk előtte valamit – felelte Piton.

– Szerintem tényleg…

– Csak nem félsz attól, hogy alkonyatkor még kint legyél, Potter?

Harry éppen tiltakozni akart a „Potter"megszólítás ellen, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy nincsenek egyedül. Lehet, hogy Piton nem ok nélkül viszi olyan helyre, ahol sokan látják őket.

A Három Seprű előtt összefutottak McGalagony professzorral, aki nagyon ingerültnek tűnt.

– Hát itt vannak! Dumbledore professzor úgy gondolta, hogy nem árt, ha visszakísérem magukat a Roxfortba. Jöjjenek.

– Egyedül is képes vagyok megvédeni a fiút, McGalagony. Vacsora előtt ott leszünk.

– Piton professzor – jelentette ki McGalagony határozottan –, az igazgató úr egyértelmű utasítást adott. Most azonnal visszamegyünk.

Piton morgott, de elindult a Roxfort felé. Harry azon töprengett, hogy vajon az egész jelenet egy számára láthatatlan közönség kedvéért játszódott-e le – például olyasvalaki kedvéért, aki esetleg azt várta Pitontól, hogy a kezére játssza Harryt.

– Jó estét, Mr Potter – szólította meg McGalagony. – Úgy hallom, a nyár hátralévő részét a Roxfortban tölti.

– Igen – bólintott Harry. – Még nem találkoztunk…

– Attól tartok, a nyári hónapokban nem sok időt töltök az iskolában. Holnap ismét távozom, és csak egy héttel az iskolaév kezdete előtt térek vissza. Remélem, Piton professzor rendesen bánik magával.

Miközben ezt mondta, helytelenítő pillantást vetett Pitonra. Harry kötelességének érezte, hogy kiálljon a férfi mellett.

– Ó, igen. Igazán rendes.

– Nos, vannak barátaid az iskolában, Harry, még nyáron is.

– Igen, professzor – fogta halkabbra Harry. – erre már Lupin professzor is emlékeztetett. – Biztosra vette, hogy bár semmi jelét nem adta, Piton minden szót hallott. Az út nagy részét csendben tették meg. Amikor beléptek a kastély bejárati csarnokába, Harry biccentéssel köszönt el McGalagonytól.

– Vacsoránál találkozunk, professzor.

– Minerva. – Piton kurtábban biccentett, majd gyors léptekkel a pince felé indult, Harry pedig követte. A lépcső alján Piton megszólalt.

– Lupin azt mondta neked, hogy meg fog védelmezni, ugye?

– Magától legalábbis – felelte Harry. – Csak azt ne mondja, hogy meg van lepve.

– Akkor lennék meglepve, ha tenne is valamit.

* * *

Harry megmosta a haját a patikában vásárolt samponnal, és felvette a zöld talárt. Amikor kilépett a szobájából, Piton már várt rá. A férfi felállt, körülsétálta Harryt, majd bólintott.

– Sokkal jobb. – Az ajtó felé mutatott. – Nos, ne felejtsd el, hogy nyár van. Ezen a vacsorán a tanárok vesznek részt. Szeretném azt mondani, hogy tekintettel egy diák jelenlétére mindenki előveszi majd a legjobb modorát, de sajnos nem tartom valószínűnek. Tőled azonban elvárom az illedelmes viselkedést. Megértetted?

– Rendben – húzgálta Harry a száját Piton háta mögött. A férfi megfordult.

– Tessék?

– Igen, megértettem, uram – felelte Harry.

– Így már jobb – mondta Piton. – Habár még mindig nem tetszik a hangnem.

Harry úgy tett, mintha nem is hallotta volna.

* * *

Harry arra számított, hogy a vacsora vagy nehézkes lesz, vagy, ha a felnőttek vicces kedvükben vannak, akkor idétlen. De abban a pillanatban, amikor belépett, egy ismerős, természetellenesen vörös hajú alak szaladt elé.

– Harry!

Harryt egyáltalán nem zavarta a Tonkstól kapott heves ölelés, pedig a lány még a lábára is lépett.

– Ne haragudj, Harry! Hogy vagy? Jól áll a szénád a Minisztériumban. Sajnálom a tegnapit, de ez is a munkámhoz tartozik. – Hátrébb lépett, és rámosolygott a fiúra. – Remekül nézel ki! Milyen alkalomból öltöztél így ki?

– Vacsorához – szólt közbe hidegen Piton. – Vannak, akiknél így szokás. Üljön le, Mr Potter.

Harry lopva Tonksra kacsintott, aki egy mosollyal viszonozta a gesztust, majd engedelmesen leült az asztal távolabbi végére. Tonks a másik oldalon foglalt helyet, Dumbledore-hoz közelebb. A vacsora során megnyugtatta őket, hogy a Minisztérium tisztázta Harryt a vád alól, de előfordulhat, hogy még hivatalos vallomást kell tennie.

– Mikor fogja erről a miniszterünk tájékoztatni a mugli minisztert? – kérdezte Piton.

– Azt állítja, hogy folyamatban van – felelte Tonks aggodalmas arckifejezéssel. – A gond az, hogy senki nem tudja, ki lett megbízva a feladattal, így valószínűleg még mindig egyeztetés alatt van.


	14. Feszültség és unalom

**_14 – Feszültség és unalom_**

– Említetted tegnap, hogy unatkozol.

Harry gyanakvóan nézett Pitonra. A tegnapelőtti, roxmortsi kiruccanás napjának kivételével minden nap unatkozott. Nem szeretett unatkozni, de voltak annál kevésbé vonzó dolgok is.

– Képesnek érzed magad arra, hogy segíts nekem néhány egyszerű bájital elkészítésében? – folytatta Piton.

– Mint például?

– Gyógyító főzetek, kalapkúra-bájital, nyugtató főzetek… Az altató és fájdalomcsillapító bájitalokat saját kezűleg készítem.

– Mire kellenek ezek? – _Kaphatok belőlük? Elegem van abból, hogy mindenem sajog._

– Alig több, mint két hét múlva rakoncátlan diákok özönlik el az iskolát – horkant fel Piton –, felelevenítve a régi barátságokat és a régi ellenségeskedéseket – főként az utóbbit. A tanév első hetében zajlik le a legtöbb csetepaté. Poppy szereti, ha fel vannak töltve a készletei.

– Szóval ez köti le magát annyira?

– És még néhány különleges projekt. – Piton eddig meglepően nyugodt arcára keserűen gúnyos kifejezés költözött. – Mindkét gazdámnak egy.

Voldemort és Dumbledore – gondolta Harry.

– Összefüggenek egymással?

– Igen. Mindig. – Piton felállt. – De ne foglalkozz ezzel, Harry. A kísérleti bájitalok jócskán meghaladják a képességeidet. És nem is bíznám ezeket a titkokat senki másra.

– Nézze – mondta Harry nyersen, miközben visszatelepedett a székébe. – Ha a segítségemet kéri, akkor ne sértegessen. Fogalma sincs róla, hogy mennyire vagyok jó bájitaltanból. – Piton szeme figyelmeztetően megvillant, de Harry folytatta, amíg volt hozzá bátorsága. – De komolyan, még én magam sem tudom, hogy mennyire vagyok jó bájitaltanból. Maga mindig tétlenül nézi, hogy a mardekárosok tönkreteszik a munkámat, azoknak, akik muglik közt nőttek fel, a felét sem mondja el annak, amit tudniuk kellene, és az óráin töltött idő nagy részében túlságosan dühös vagyok ahhoz, hogy bármit is megjegyezzek.

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét. Áthajolt az asztal felett, és így az arca fenyegetően közel került Harryéhez.

– Akkor tanuld meg fékezni az indulataidat! – sziszegte, majd üvöltve folytatta. – Ha csak kedvező körülmények között értesz valamihez, akkor NEM IS ÉRTESZ HOZZÁ!

– Maga csak ne beszéljen nekem indulatokról – fonta össze a karját Harry.

– Én dühösen is képes vagyok elvégezni a munkámat!

– Remek. Akkor menjen, és végezze el. – Azzal Harry felpattant, és az ajtóhoz rohant.

– És te mit fogsz csinálni? Egész nap a szobádban duzzogsz?

– Felmegyek a Csillagvizsgáló toronyba, mugli drogot szívok, és gyakorlom a felhőjóslást – vetette oda Harry az ajtóból.

Piton arcára győzedelmes mosoly ült ki.

– Tíz percen belül halálra fogod magad unni.

– Még mindig jobb, mint magát hallgatni – vágott vissza Harry, miközben dühödten turkált a ládájában. Az első itt töltött napja óta nem nyúlt a cigarettához, így a doboz a láda aljára keveredett.

– Nos, ha már végképp elkeserednél, az osztályteremtől a második ajtó balra – közölte Piton. Úgy tűnt, most, hogy Harry elveszítette az önuralmát, ő visszanyerte a sajátját. – És Harry… Mindössze öt olyan diák van a Roxfortban, akit hajlandó lennék bevonni egy komoly kísérletbe – mondta kissé félszegen. – Ezt nem tekinteném sértésnek.

– Mind hetedéves mardekáros? – kérdezte kihívóan Harry, aki közben rábukkant a keresett dobozra, és a felfordulással mit sem törődve térdelt a földön.

– A Mardekárból csak Mr Malfoy, a Hollóhátból két hetedéves és egy ötödéves, valamint … Miss Granger. – Az utolsó nevet olyan hangon ejtette ki Piton, mintha valami savanyút evett volna.

Harryt nagyon megrázta, amit hallott. Piton az öt legjobb diákja közé sorolja Hermionét?

– Akkor talán mondja meg neki! – üvöltötte.

– Szükségtelen megmondanom. Pontosan tudja.

Harry közelebb lépett hozzá. Piton nem is volt olyan félelmetesen magas, mint ahogy emlékezett rá. Harry betolakodott a férfi személyes terébe, ahogyan Piton is annyiszor tette vele, és kihúzta magát, hogy a lehető legkevésbé kelljen hátrahajtani a fejét ahhoz, hogy Piton szemébe nézzen.

– Maga gyáva! – vetette oda. – _Még mindig_ fél attól, hogy csodálattal nézzen egy sárvérű lányra! – Azzal sarkon fordult, és az ajtóhoz sétált. Remélte, hogy nem látszódott, mennyire nehezen tudta kimondani a sértő szavakat. Kilépett a folyosóra, de Piton még mindig nem szólalt meg. Amint befordult a sarkon, futni kezdett.

* * *

A tíz perc, gondolta kicsit később, miközben a fátyolos felhőket bámulta, igen optimista becslés volt. Már elszívott két cigarettát, megszámolta, hogy még hat maradt, és egy kicsit sem tudta lekötni, hogy megjósolja a jövőjét a felhőkből. Megpróbálta felsorolni a nyugtató bájital hozzávalóit. Eltöprengett, hogy vajon tényleg annyira büdös-e, mint gondolja. És azon rágódott, hogy vajon mit gondolhat róla Piton.

* * *

Piton képtelen volt megszólalni, vagy akár megmozdulni, miközben a fiú távozott. _„Még mindig fél attól, hogy csodálattal nézzen egy sárvérű lányra!" _És csakugyan így volt, ismerte el magában. De Harry… Harry soha nem használta ezt a szót, még akkor sem, ha mást idézett. Perselus erre megesküdött volna. Most mégis megtette, és úgy tűnt, csak a harag miatt jött az ajkára, nem pedig másnak a szavait idézte. Rá haragudott, nem a lányra, és ennyi elég volt ahhoz, hogy odavesse ezt a szót. Perselusnak ez fájt, függetlenül attól, hogy mi volt Harry mondandójának a tartalma. Nem értette, miért. Ha Harry a Mardekárba került volna, bizonyára teljes természetességgel használná a „sárvérű" szót, és Perselusnak fel sem tűnne, ha meghallaná egy beszélgetés során.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét, és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét, hogy elhessegesse a fejfájást. Úgy gondolta, nem sok értelme lenne felmenni a Csillagvizsgáló toronyba, csak hogy újra ráébredjen, képtelen bocsánatot kérni. És egyébként is el kellett készítenie a gyógyító bájitalokat.

* * *

Éppen a fagyöngyöt kezdte adagolni a második üstbe, amikor lépteket hallott a háta mögül. A fényes ezüst üstön jól kivehető volt Harry tükörképe. A fiú az ajtóban állt, és talár helyett nadrágot és pólót viselt. Perselust magát is meglepte az érzés, mintha egy nagy kő gördült volna le a szívéről. _Nem leszek kárörvendő._

– Tudja, tévedett – jegyezte meg Harry közönyösen.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte Perselus fel sem pillantva.

– Nem kellett hozzá tíz perc sem.

– Akkor keverd meg az első üstöt. Így belekezdhetek egy harmadik bájitalba is.

– Melyik irányba? – lépett közelebb lassan Harry.

– Kamilla-féle sebgyógyító van benne.

– Mintha ez mondana nekem valamit – horkant fel Harry.

– Fagyöngy a fő összetevője – célozgatott Piton.

– Tehát? – Harry már nem csak ingerültnek, hanem dacosnak is tűnt. – Van ennek bármi köze ahhoz, hogy merre keverjem?

Perselus annyira megdöbbent a kérdésen, hogy végre Harry felé fordult.

– Azt akarod mondani, hogy nem tudod, miért kell egyes főzeteket az óramutató járásával ellentétesen keverni?

– Én azt hittem, hogy csak… véletlenszerűen így vagy úgy.

– Ha az óramutató járásával ellenkező irányban keverünk egy főzetet, azzal erősítjük az összetevőinek a mágikus tulajdonságait, és gyengítjük a hétköznapiakat, azaz például a fagyöngy kevésbé lesz mérgező, vagy az olaj és a víz könnyebben keveredik egymással. Mivel a fagyöngy nagyon erősen mérgező, meglehetősen hosszú ideig és erőteljesen kell az óramutató járásával ellentétesen keverni. De a keverések száma a kilences szám többszöröse legyen, mivel ez az északról származó növény az élethez, a halálhoz és az isteni szinthez kötődik.

– Maga szórakozik velem – hitetlenkedett Harry.

– Ez nagyon alapvető…

– Remek. Gondolt rá valaha, hogy _megossza_ velünk?

– Minden tizenegy éves tudja…

– Mégis ki mondta volna el nekem? Vernon bácsi?!

– A tankönyv bizonyára említette…

– Ha benne lett volna bármelyik tankönyvben, Hermione tudná! Ő mindent megtanul, épp úgy, mint én… Vagy legalábbis ahogy én is próbálom.

– Harry, kérlek kezdd el keverni a bájitalt az óramutató járásával ellentétesen, miközben folyamatosan kilencig számolsz, különben az egész odavész. – Letett Harry mellé egy homokórát. – Legalább addig keverd, amíg lepereg a homok. Majd folytatjuk a beszélgetést, ha már egyikünknek sem kell számolnia.

_Lily, mihez kezdjek vele? Olyan, mintha mugliszületésű lenne. Semmit sem tud!_

Mire a homok lepergett, Perselus is megnyugodott egy kicsit.

– Sosem merült fel bennem, hogy el kellene magyaráznom ezt az elvet, Harry. A tananyag ismétlésekor megemlítem majd.

– Jobb későn, mint soha – horkant fel Harry.

– Szóval most, hogy már tisztában vagy vele – folytatta Piton, figyelmen kívül hagyva Harry megjegyzését –, meg tudnád mondani, milyen irányban keverjük Ignatios fájdalomcsillapító bájitalát?

– Öö… Az óramutató járásával ellentétesen? A keserűmandula miatt?

– Majdnem, de ez beugratós kérdés volt. Gondold át még egyszer.

Harry homlokráncolva töprengett, majd hirtelen felcsillant a szeme.

– Az elején az óramutató járásával megegyező irányban – jelentette ki –, majd miután hozzáadtuk a keserűmandulát, az óramutató járásával ellentétesen.

– Pontosan. És ennél a főzetnél nem szükséges számolni a keveréseket, hanem az állagát kell figyelni. Ennek az elkészítésében tudnál segíteni.

– Kaphatok belőle, ha kész lesz?

Perselus összerezzent. Harryre pillantott: a fiú nyugtalannak, de őszintének tűnt.

– Mi szükséged neked fájdalomcsillapítóra?

– Nem tudom! De egyszerűen mindenem sajog. A fejem már több, mint egy hete fáj, és már nagyon elegem van belőle!

_Körülbelül az érkezése óta_, gondolta Perselus.

– És nincs ötleted, hogy mi lehet az oka?

– Nincs.

– Fogyasztottál valami egyéb mugli drogot?

– Nem – nyögött fel Harry, és maga elé húzta a kasvirág szárakat. – Negyedhüvelyknyire, ugye?

– Inkább egy hajszálnyit kisebbre.

– Pár nappal azután kezdődött, hogy eljött Dursleyékhez. Először arra gondoltam, hogy amiatt van, mert nem eszem eleget. Aztán amikor itt is folytatódott, arra, hogy rászoktam a cigarettára, és elvonási tüneteim vannak. De akkor sem javult, ha elszívtam egy párat. Nem iszom túl keveset, és a tea sem segít.

– Nem osztogatok gyógyító bájitalokat – nézett rá Piton. – Beszélj Madam Pomfreyval.

– Nem fogja elhinni, hogy nem tudom, mitől van.

– Ez igaz, de akkor is ezt javaslom. Tudnia kell róla, ha állandó fájdalmaid vannak.

– De mi van, ha összefügg a…

– Mivel? – csattant fel Piton.

– A rokonságunkkal. Azzal, hogy kezd lefoszlani a bűbáj. Több, mint tizenhat évig álltam a hatása alatt, és ez most megszűnik. Lehet, hogy emiatt fáj?

Perselus fontolóra vette a lehetőséget. Minél többet gondolkozott rajta, annál valószínűbbnek tűnt. Nem elég, hogy tizenhat év meglehetősen hosszú idő ahhoz, hogy az ember egy bűbáj hatása alatt álljon, de ez a bűbáj ráadásul hatással van a testre. Elismerő pillantást vetett Harryre. Mintha ma reggel magasabbnak tűnt volna a fiú.

– Állj fel – utasította.

Harry lassan felállt. Perselus tekintete a lábára siklott. Az új szürke nadrág szára épp csak súrolta a cipője tetejét, holott Perselus határozottan emlékezett, hogy azt kérte, hagyják kicsit hosszúra. Ezután az arcát vette szemügyre, kutatva, hogy vajon csakugyan szögletesebbek-e a vonásai, mint régebben, vagy csak a soványsága miatt tűnik úgy. Továbbra is egyértelműen Harry Potter állt előtte. Nagyon hasonlított Jamesre, ha az ember el tudta őt képzelni alultápláltan és jólfésülten. Éppen amint Perselus erre a következtetésre jutott, Harry, megunván a vizsgálódását olyan gúnyos, kérdő tekintetet vetett rá, amilyen James Potter arcán egy villanásnyira sem tűnt fel soha.

– Te… – Perselusnak le kellett ülnie.

– Eleget bámult már? Mi van velem?

_Az én fiam vagy!_ Perselus üvölteni szeretett volna. _Az enyém. Ó, Lily, a fenébe mindennel, mit csináljak?_

– Tűnj el – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.

– Micsoda?

– TŰNJ EL! – És az a megbántott, rémült tekintet… Most vagy kiabálni kezd velem, vagy elszalad… – Gyere vissza egy óra múlva – sikerült kipréselnie magából Perselusnak. – Nem miattad van.

Harry szótlanul bólintott, és sietősen távozott. Perselusnak nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy Harry már kisgyerekként megtanulta, hogyan térjen ki mások útjából. _A francba, hát nem hittem el korábban is? Úgy gondoltam, hogy elhittem. Lily, most mit tegyek?_

* * *

Harry pontosan egy óra múlva jelent meg, mivel nem tudta, hogy vajon az lenne-e nagyobb sértés, ha késne, vagy ha korábban érkezne. Tétován megállt az ajtóban. Piton láthatóan erősen koncentrált az üstben fortyogó bájitalra. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy valószínűleg számol.

– Uram?

Piton felemelt kézzel jelezte, hogy maradjon csendben. Harry halkan belépett a szobába, és leült. Néhány perccel később Piton abbahagyta a keverést, és a kandallóhoz lépett.

– Én… Sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam – motyogta gyorsan.

Alig lehetett érteni a szavait. Harrynek nehezére esett elfojtani a késztetést, hogy arra kérje Pitont, ismételje meg őket. Már az is csodával határos volt, hogy Piton bocsánatot kért tőle. Harry nem fogja a szemére hányni, hogy egy dacos hatéves stílusában tette.

– Elárulja, mit tettem? – kérdezte Harry bánatosan.– Hogy legközelebb ne forduljon elő?

– Nem számít, ha legközelebb is előfordul – jelentette ki Piton talányosan. – Csak ez volt az első alkalom.

– Tehát?

– Én… Úgy néztél ki, mint én – felelte Piton. – Persze valójában nem úgy nézel ki. Csak egy bizonyos kifejezés suhant át az arcodon, éppen akkor, amikor megállapítottam, hogy semmit sem változtál. Már korábban elhittem, hogy az én fiam vagy, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy láttam is. – Ahogyan kifújta a levegőt, az leginkább morgásra emlékeztetett. – Rámtört a pánik – vallotta be kelletlenül.

Harry túlságosan nyugtalan lett ahhoz, hogy Piton reakciója miatt aggódjon.

– Azt hittem, hogy ez hónapokba fog telni – tiltakozott. – Még csak két hét telt el!

– Az arcvonásaid csak nagyon enyhén változtak. Csak egy bizonyos arckifejezésnél észlelhető. – Piton megrázta a fejét. – De több, mint egy hüveknyit nőttél. Ha jól szegték be a nadrágod szárát, akkor most magasabb vagy, mint két nappal ezelőtt. – Amikor visszaült, arcán ismét a megszokott gúnyos önelégültség váltotta fel a korábbi idegességet. – Szóval miért is vannak fájdalmaid?

Harry azonnal rájött, és meglepetésében elkerekedett a szeme.

– Mert túl gyorsan növök?

– Pontosan. Emlékszel, hogy Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, hogy meghúzódtak az ízületeid? Hát ez az oka.

– De miért növök? – kérdezte Harry homlokráncolva. – Maguk nagyjából egyforma magasak voltak Jamesszel, nem?

– Fiatalabb korunkban én voltam az alacsonyabb, habár mire elvégeztük az iskolát, túlnőttem rajta. – Megdörzsölte a homlokát. – Mindig is túl alacsonynak tűntél Jameshez képest. Alighanem a hiányos táplálkozás miatt.

– Így a testem képtelen volt elérni James magasságát.

– Valószínűleg így van. Hiányoztak hozzá az erőforrások. Vagy esetleg az anyádtól vagy más felmenődtől örökölted a magasságodat. Mindenesetre most, hogy elkezdett lefoszlani a bűbáj, a tested újra azt az utasítást kapta, hogy növekedjen. És most már az erőforrásaid is megvannak hozzá. – Vizsgálódó pillantást vetett Harryre, majd intett egyet. – Állj a falhoz.

– Amiért növök? – nevetett fel Harry.

– Nagyon jól tudod, hogy miért. Figyelemmel kell kísérnünk, hogy mennyit nősz. Ez megfelelő hely. – Piton önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Mindenki igyekszik elkerülni ezt a helyet.

Harry vigyorogva a fal mellé lépett, Perselus pedig egy hegyes kővel megjelölte, hogy meddig ér a feje búbja. Harrynek eszébe jutott, ahogyan Petunia néni kisebb korukban ugyanezt tette Dudleyval. Elég gyerekesnek tűnt, de jó értelemben.

– És mi a helyzet a fejfájással? – lépett odébb Harry. Miért fáj a fejem, ha az arcvonásaim nem különösebben változnak?

– Hol fáj pontosan?

Harry végigsimította a halántékát, és a szeme körül. Piton elgondolkodva figyelte.

– Vedd le a szemüveged, Harry – javasolta.

– Nos? Máshogy néz ki az arcom? – kérdezte Harry, miután levette a szemüvegét.

– Nézz körül. Úgy néznek ki a dolgok, ahogy kell?

– Mire gondol? – Piton nem válaszolt, így Harry pislogva körbenézett a szobában. Morcosan vette tudomásul, hogy a szemüvege nélkül csak elmosódott foltokat lát. Szemügyre vett egy színes tornyot, amiről tudta, hogy egymásra rakott könyvek, majd…

– Hé! Az ott… Meg tudom mondani, hogy az ott egy penna.

– Normál esetben nem tudnád?

– Nem. Normál esetben csak egy fehér folt lenne. Most is fehér folt, de látszik az alakja.

– Nagyon jó. Javul a látásod, így már nem megfelelő a szemüveged. Ezért fáj a fejed.

Harry visszavette a szemüvegét. Most, hogy belegondolt, egy kicsit minden homályos volt.

– De még mindig nem látok nélküle!

– Korrigálni kell a lencséket – ráncolta a homlokát Piton. – Ehhez Madam Pomfrey segítségére lesz szükség. Reméltem, hogy ezt elkerülhetjük – mordult fel.

– Nos, azt nem kell megmondanunk neki, hogy miért nem megfelelőek, nem igaz?

– Harry, tizenhat évesen az embernek nem kezd el egyszer csak magától megjavulni a szeme.

– De Madam Pomfrey nem tudja, hogy én mennyire vagyok rövidlátó. Majd azt mondom neki, hogy összetörtek a lencsék, és úgy tűnik, rosszul csinálták meg őket.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. Már-már úgy látszott, mintha mulatna valamin. Harry azonban nem hallotta a válaszát, mert egyszer csak egy színes villanás vonta magára a figyelmét. Amikor az ajtó felé fordult, észrevette, hogy Dumbledore figyeli őket.

– Remélem, nem zavarok – szólalt meg Dumbledore joviálisan.

– Egyáltalán nem – húzta el a száját Piton gúnyosan. – Éppen elkészítettünk három bájitalt, befejeztük a mai második veszekedésünket, és rájöttünk, hogy mi a baja Harrynek. Tökéletes az időzítése.

Ezzel Piton elutasítóan elfordult, és elkezdte összegyűjteni a piszkos eszközöket a munkaasztaláról. Dumbledore Piton háta mögött Harryre kacsintott.

– Esetleg ezt Harry is megcsinálhatná, Perselus. Szeretnék váltani veled néhány szót.

Piton megpördült. Talárja egy pillanatra lábikrájára csavarodott, majd leomlott. Harry eltöprengett, hogy vajon lehetne-e modellezni Piton ingerültségét a talárja örvénylésével. _Szükség lenne arra a két adatra, hogy mennyire emelkedik el a földtől, és hogy mennyire ráncolódik,_ elmélkedett Harry.

– Rendben. Harry, kérlek, takarítsd ezt el. Ne feledkezz meg arról, hogy erősen mérgező és erősen mágikus alapanyagokkal dolgoztunk. Kézi tisztítással kezdd, majd dörzsölj át mindent sóval.

– Igenis, professzor.

Piton Dumbledore nyomában elhagyta a termet, Harry pedig hozzálátott, hogy megtisztogassa mindazokat az eszközöket, amelyeket Piton a sebgyógyító elkészítése közben használt.

* * *

Amikor Piton visszatért, megrendültnek tűnt. Ajkát összeszorította, és kerülte Harry tekintetét.

– Én… Kövess.

Harry követte Pitont. Szerette volna megkérdezni, hogy mit mondott Dumbledore, de Piton viselkedéséből úgy ítélte meg, hogy jobb, ha csendben marad. Piton mormolt valamit az orra alatt, de Harry egy szót sem tudott kivenni belőle. A bejárati csarnokba mentek, majd Harry meglepetésére kiléptek a szabadba. Odakint ragyogóan sütött a nap.

Lementek a lépcsőn, majd elsétáltak mellette, arra a védett kis helyre a lépcső alapzata és a magyalbokrok között, ahol a minap üldögéltek. Piton szembe fordult vele, de állva maradt.

– Nem tudom, hogy mennyire lehet komolyan venni Dumbledore szavait – mondta, szinte önmagának. – A Sötét Nagyúrtól megtanultam, hogy ne bízzak az olyan emberekben, akiknek látomásai vannak. De… – Tekintete végre találkozott Harryével. – Nyújtsd ki a kezed.

Harry nem igazán tudta, hogy mit vár tőle a férfi, így lassan, semleges irányban nyújtotta előre a kezét. Piton megfogta a csuklóját, és gyengéden megfordította a kezét, hogy a tenyere felfelé nézzen, majd elengedte. Előhúzott a zsebéből egy fehér selyembe bugyolált kis csomagot. Amikor óvatosan kibontotta, egy zöld köves gyűrű bukkant elő belőle. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és ismét mozogni kezdtek az ajkai, habár ezúttal egyetlen hang sem hagyta el őket. Végül Harry tenyerére helyezte a gyűrűt, és rázárta a fiú ujjait.

– Ezt miattad adtam anyádnak – suttogta –, most pedig miatta adom neked.

Egy pillanatig némán állt, arcán furcsa, félelemmel teli kifejezéssel. Harry szíve vadul kalapált. Hallotta, hogy Pitonnak elakad a lélegzete, majd lassan kiengedi a levegőt.

– Örülök, hogy életben maradtál – mondta.

Szavai gyorsak és tompák voltak, mint a korábbi, hatévesre jellemző bocsánatkérése. Amint kimondta őket, elengedte Harry kezét, sarkon fordult, és elindult visszafelé.

– Dumbledore azt kérte, hogy menj az irodájába – vetette oda anélkül, hogy Harry felé fordult volna. Hangja most már kimért és gyakorlatias volt. – Én egyedül szeretném tölteni a délutánt. Bizonyára találsz magadnak valami szórakozást.

Felsietett a lépcsőn. Harry lassú léptekkel követte. Ujjai még mindig görcsösen szorították a gyűrűt.

* * *

Amikor rálépett a Dumbledore irodájának előszobájába vezető mozgólépcsőre, Harry végre szemügyre vette a gyűrűt. Keskeny volt, de Harry megkönnyebbülésére ez volt az egyetlen nőies benne. Nem volt rajta véset, csak az az egyetlen smaragd díszítette. Amikor Piton beszélt róla, nem nagyon tudta elképzelni az ötszögletű, lépcsőzetesen csiszolt smaragdot, de a gyűrűre nézve egyértelmű volt. A kőnek öt egyenlő oldala volt, és mindegyik oldalban volt egy törés a csúcstól nem messze. Egyszerű, visszafogott csiszolási mód volt, amitől a zöld kő nem csillogott, hanem inkább izzott a fényben. Harry vonakodva felpróbálta a gyűrűt. Éppen illett a kisujjára. Az ötszög az ujjhegye felé mutatott. Harry elgondolkozott, hogy vajon nem mutatna-e jobban a másik irányban, de rémülten vette észre, hogy a gyűrű túl szűk, és nem tudja áthúzni az ujjpercein. Egy percnyi kétségbeesett csavargatás és ráncigálás után sikerült tőle megszabadulnia. Mindkét irányban odatartotta a gyűrűt sajgó ujjához, és úgy döntött, hogy úgy néz ki jobban, ahogy felpróbálta.

– Legalább nem fog leesni – motyogta, miközben zakatoló szívvel visszahúzta. Miután ezt elrendezte, bekopogott az igazgató ajtaján.

– Gyere be – szólt ki Dumbledore. A hangja vidám volt, de mosolya nem ért el a szeméig.

– Feltételezem, apád átadta az üzenetemet.

Harryt egy kicsit megdöbbentette, hogy Pitont az apjaként hallja említeni, de bólintott.

– És a gyűrűt is – tette hozzá, és felemelte a kezét, hogy megmutassa a zöld drágakövet. Ezzel futó, de őszintébb mosolyt csalt az igazgató arcára. – Feltéve persze, hogy az volt az üzenet, hogy jöjjek ide.

– Az volt. – Dumbledore előhúzott egy levelet az íróasztalán tornyosuló szokatlan nagy halomból, és az asztal fölött előrehajolva Harry felé tolta a levelet.

– Granger kisasszony küldött nekem egy neked szóló levelet. Azt írta, megkérted, hogy ne keressen téged közvetlenül. – Dumbledore udvarias érdeklődéssel nézett Harryre, aki szavai hallatán a homlokára csapott.

– Mert épp akkor tudtam meg, hogy engem gyanúsítanak Vernon bácsi meggyilkolásával. Teljesen elfeledkeztem róla. Szólnom kell Ronnak is, mert neki is ugyanezt üzentem.

Harry gyomra egy kicsit felkavarodott, ahogyan eszébe jutott Vernon bácsi. Felötlött benne, hogy esetleg azért feledkezett meg róla, hogy az egész támadást elfelejtse.

– Érthető – mondta Dumbledore, és intett Harrynek, hogy vegye kézbe a levelet. – Kérlek, olvasd el most. Én már megtettem, mivel engedélyt adott rá, és szeretném megvitatni veled.

_Kedves Harry!_

_Mi ez az egész? A Reggeli Próféta azt írja, hogy tisztáztak a családoddal kapcsolatos vádak alól, de a mugli újságok mintha meg lennének győződve a bűnösségedről. Érdemben semmi újat nem tudnak írni, így a meglévő információkat boncolgatják. A vasárnapi újságban megjelent egy cikk arról, hogy milyen pszichotikus reakciókat idézhet elő a hosszú távú bántalmazás. Szerencsére a legjobb kép, amit találtak rólad, a mugli iskolában töltött utolsó évedből való, így nem túl felismerhető. Anya és Apa rá akartak venni, hogy küldjek rólad képet az újságnak, de erre sosem lennék hajlandó. Egyébként is csak mágikus fényképeim vannak rólad._

_A mágiaügyi miniszternek képesnek kellene lennie arra, hogy elhelyezzen néhány emléket, amelyek tisztáznak téged, nem? Megmutattam a szüleimnek a varázsló újságot, de szinte hisztérikus állapotban vannak, és azzal fenyegetőznek, hogy nem engednek vissza. Persze, még ha meg is tudnám győzni őket, hogy neked semmi közöd hozzá, még akkor is tudni fogják, hogy valami történik. Azt hiszem, valójában már rájöttek, hogy nem te voltál, csak próbálnak nem gondolni a másik lehetőségre. Régebben beszéltem már nekik arról, hogy vannak olyan varázslók, akik szeretnének engem és őket holtan látni, de szerintem nem hitték el. Minél tovább maradnak ezek a hírek az újságokban, annál inkább meg fognak rémülni._

_Remélem, komolyan gondoltad amit a „megfelelő bosszúról" írtál. Egy-két nap bizonytalanság és egy kis kutatómunka?_

_Szeretettel:_

_Hermione_

Harry felnézett.

– Az utolsó rész azzal az indokkal kapcsolatos, amit kitaláltam, amiért az Apasági bűbájról kérdezősködtem Rontól. Ő persze nemcsak az anyukáját, hanem Hermionét is megkérdezte róla. Mindkettőjüknek azt mondtam, hogy kaptam egy levelet, miszerint valaki, akit nem kedvelek, valójában a féltestvérem, de utánaolvastam, hogy hogyan működik a bűbáj, és nem igaz, úgyhogy kinyomoztam, ki volt a levél feladója, és „megfelelő módon bosszút álltam", de semmi szörnyűségesre ne gondoljanak.

– Akkor most térjünk át a fő problémára – bólintott Dumbledore.

– Nos, Hermionénak igaza van, nem? A Minisztériumnak tennie kellene valamit. Általában nem így szokott történni?

– De igen, általában úgy szokott. – Dumbledore arca komor volt. – Azt hiszem, Caramel azért húzza az időt, hogy kellemetlenkedjen nekünk. Ezzel korlátozza a mozgásodat, és így a lehetőségeidet is arra, hogy megerősödj. Majd megpróbálok magánúton ráhatni. Ha ezzel nem érek el eredményt, akkor nagyobb közönség elé viszem az ügyet.

– Én tehetek bármit? – kérdezte Harry.

– A miniszterrel nem. Azonban szándékomban áll meghívni Grangeréket egy beszélgetésre. Szeretném, ha te is ott lennél. – Dumbledore fáradt tekintetében megcsillant a derű szikrája. – Természetesen az lenne a cél, hogy épelméjűnek, barátságosnak és udvariasnak lássanak téged. Ha dühös lennél, kérlek még előtte tisztázzuk, vagy ügyesen leplezd, amíg itt vannak.

Harry zavartan a földre szegezte a tekintetét, de kicsit viccesnek is találta a helyzetet. Lábujjával a sötét padlódeszkákat piszkálta, de leginkább a hatás kedvéért.

– Igen, uram – felelte eltúlzott alázatossággal.

– Helyes – kuncogott Dumbledore. – Ez minden. Ne felejts el írni a barátaidnak.

* * *

Harry visszament Piton konyhájába, és küldött egy gyors válaszlevelet Hermionénak, valamint Ronnak is megírta, hogy most már írhat neki. Semmi sem jutott eszébe, amit hozzáfűzhetne, így aztán csak annyit írt, hogy a Roxfortban van. Ezután kimerészkedett a nappaliba, és unalmában a könyvespolcokat tanulmányozta. A könyvek fele a bájitalokról szólt, a maradék nagy része pedig Harry megérzése szerint a sötét varázslatokról, vagy legalábbis nagyon közel álltak hozzá.

Levett a polcról egy vékonyabb, színes borítójú kötetet, amely a Nem elég rossz: A főbenjáró átkok történelmi eredete címet viselte, és lapozgatni kezdte. Meglepetésére egy kifejezetten olvasmányos tanulmány volt a modern főbenjáró átkok elődeiről. A könyv példákat hozott fel a használatukra, és tanácsokat adott a helyes pálcamozdulattal és a varázsigék kiejtésével kapcsolatban, ami miatt az iskolai könyvtárban egészen biztosan a zárolt részlegben lett volna a helye. Harry a kanapéra kuporodott, és kíváncsian olvasni kezdett.


End file.
